Alvin and the Chipmunks 3: Meet Las Mes
by Stella6
Summary: Three girl chipmunks show up at Dave's house. What'll happen? Will there be new friends, rivals? Read to learn. I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks, The Chipettes, or Dave Seville.
1. The Chipmunks At Dave's

**This was my first story. It sucks, but whatever~**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

It was a cool winter day. It was the very first week of January and the weather was getting warmer little by little. Because of this weather, three certain chipettes decide that a certain song would prepare people for warm weather coming up. At an auditorium in Los Angeles…

All: Girl, put your records on, tell me your favorite song  
They pulled their hair from out their scrunches.

All: You go ahead, let your hair down

The familiar chipmunks stepped forward.

All: Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,

They shook their heads. They were, of course, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor.  
All: Just go ahead, let your hair down.

Brittany stepped forward.

Brittany: Oh, you're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow.

The audience applauded following the Chipettes performance. They took their last few bows and headed to leave.

Brittany, who was smiling and posing for pictures, was pulled off by her sisters. They headed to the limo. The limo would drop them off at a special spot where Dave would pick them up and bring them home.

"That was a job well done girls" Brittany said "We're coming closer and closer to getting a name for ourselves."

The Chipettes had been trying for a while now to be called something other than "the Chipmunks and Chipettes" or "those girl versions of Alvin and the chipmunks". They were steadily, however approaching their goal.

Because of the Chipettes small size, they were able to change back into their regular clothes in the limo. Ever since being adopted by Dave, they performed in the clothes that Ian had let them perform "Single Ladies" in. Also, Brittany demanded a changing room. While changing, Brittany noticed Jeanette combing her hair. Jeanette barely ever combed her hair if she was just staying home. Brittany grinned and walked over to her.

"Ooh, Jeanette, your hair looks fabulous, almost as fabulous as mine!" Brittany exclaimed, taking over the comb. "Do you think you-know-who will notice?" she asked.

Jeanette blushed. She knew Brittany was referring to the huge crush she had on Simon.

"Well, maybe. I don't know. He might, but that doesn't mean he likes me, which he probably doesn't anyway." Jeanette said in a quiet voice. Brittany put her paws on her hips for a second, and then continued combing.

"Why on Earth would he not like you? She asked. Eleanor looked over for an answer, too.

"Because I'm so clumsy, and I'm not exactly what you'd call pretty, Brittany" Jeanette answered.

Eleanor put her paw on Jeanette's shoulder. "Don't talk down on yourself, Jean, you _are_ pretty, and who cares if you're clumsy. It makes you who you are." Jeanette smiled at Eleanor.

"Thanks Ellie. You too, Brit" she said. Brittany just finished with the combing and apparently decided that she was a beautician because she started on Eleanor's ponytails, too.

"If Simon likes what I did to Jeanette's hair, let's see what Theo thinks of yours, Ellie" Brittany said.

Eleanor giggled. "Okay, but Jeanette and I will have to do your hair for Alvin" Eleanor said, stressing Alvin's name.

Brittany wrinkled her nose at the thought of Eleanor and Jeanette doing her hair, but she was in a good mood and agreed. "But don't get the idea that I want Alvin to notice!" she argued. Eleanor and Jeanette rolled their eyes.

"Please, Brit. You've got just about the biggest crush on him I've ever seen." Eleanor argued. Jeanette nodded. "You're very much in common" she added.

Brittany wrinkled her nose. "Oh really? Well at least, I have a regular sized ego. Unlike Mr. Alvin Seville" she said fluffing her own hair.

Yet again, Eleanor and Jeanette rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, sure you do!" they said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Seville home, Dave was getting ready to pick up the Chipettes. That is if Alvin would stop bugging him.

"Dave, can I just play ball in the backyard, then" Alvin asked.

After being refused the kitchen, Dave's room, The Chipettes new room, the living room, and the bathroom, you'd think he'd decide to play a video game or something right? Well you aren't thinking of Alvin Seville.

"Alvin, can I please pick up the Chipettes? Fine go play ball, but use the small one." Dave said, putting on a sweater. "How am I supposed to get things done around here with you?"

Simon and Theodore joined Alvin. "Don't worry Dave; nothing will go wrong while you're gone." Simon reassured Dave.

"Thank you Simon, oh where are my keys?" He started looking for them. Simon and Theodore were about to help look for them, but Alvin dragged them away as if this game of ball were a matter of life and death,

"Come on guys" Alvin had pulled them into their room and got the big beach ball.

Simon stopped him as he was about to exit through the back doggie door Dave had set up for them. "Didn't Dave tell you specifically, _not_ to use that ball" He asked with folded arms.

But Alvin was slick. "Not at all Simon. All Dave said was to use the small ball, he never said how small or even what _small _was" He said and hopped out through the slot. Theodore followed.

"Come on, Simon" he called.

Simon sighed, but went through the doggie door.

Alvin was kicking that ball around to Theodore and Simon who were in a triangle formation. He could only believe he was a soccer champ.

"Here, Theo!" He called kicking it to Theodore.

Theodore stopped it and kicked it to Simon, using full force on the ball that was much bigger than him.

"Here Simon" he called. Simon, who actually started enjoying the game, kicked it back to Alvin.

"Catch, dude!" he called. Alvin had jumped in the air and kicked it full force. Simon covered his eyes in fear if what it would hit. Luckily, it had only hit a tree. They went over to get it, when something, or someone, had pushed it back to them.

"Huh?" they wondered. Suddenly the person who had kicked it over to them appeared from under the tree, only it wasn't a human, clearly. It was a chipmunk. No, a chipette! And it wasn't just one. It was three! Three, fully clothed chipmunks were in their backyard, now slowly approaching them.

Alvin noticed the one in the front. She was wearing a magenta jacket with a tiny letter "m" stitched in the right hand corner were a zipper would go, if she had one, and a letter "y" directly on the opposite side. She had on a light pink shirt with a giant "A" on it and the same colored skirt. The skirt had the letters "L and M" sewn in it. She wore a belt an even lighter shade of pink. It had a huge "M" shaped buckle on it. Alvin also noticed her ponytail, similar to Brittany's, except it was at the bottom of her head, instead of the top. The only thing weird about her was that unlike the other two chipmunks, she was a pure white, no spots, no stripes, chipmunk. Alvin knew there was a special name for it, but was too shocked to think of it.

Simon noticed the tallest one. She had on a cerulean tank top that was ruffled at the shoulder. The top also had the letters "L and M" sewn in. She also wore an indigo skort, but the pants part was cerulean like her tank top. The skort had a tiny letter "J" sewn in at the bottom of the skirt. Her hair was similar to Jeanette's, except it was a tad bit longer at the sides and the ponytail on top was also slightly longer and went backwards as it should. She was pure black. Simon looked a little shocked like Alvin.

Theodore was the only one who looked remotely happy. Looking at the shortest one, he instantly noticed that she wasn't very chubby. In fact, she looked a tiny bit smaller than Eleanor. He also noticed that she was wearing light green shorts, not a skirt. Sewn into the left leg of the shorts was the letter "S". She also wore the same shade of green tank top with a green cobalt duel-flap tie (**See Cream the Rabbit)**. On the tank top were sown in the letters "L and M". Her hair was just like Eleanor's, but instead of ponytails, she had plats (short thick braids). She was also pure black.

Simon and Theodore looked at their big brother, waiting for him to do something. He slowly walked over to the magenta wearing chipmunk, wondering if she could speak English.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" Alvin smiled, shaking her paw, wondering if she spoke.

She could. "May" she answered, returning the shake. "I'm May" Alvin noticed that she had a Hispanic accent.

The cerulean wearing one walked over to Simon. She extended her paw for him to shake. "I'm June." She had a less sharp accent.

Simon slowly took her paw and shook it.

The one in green ran up to Theodore and shook both of his paws herself. "I'm September!" she announced, barely any accent.

"Hi, I'm Theodore." He said happily.

"Oh, we know. You're Alvin and the Chipmunks!" she said. "This is a huge honor!" That was all Alvin needed.

"Why don't we continue this conversation inside?" he suggested, feeling like a star. Simon pulled him back by his arm and whispered to him, "What! Are you crazy? We can't just let them in. We just met them!"

"Relax, it'll only be for a second" with that, he led all three of them in, Simon and Theodore, following.

* * *

The chipmunks looked around the house, but didn't touch anything, as if they were the children of a beggar in the house of the President.

"Wow! Such a nice house!" They muttered to each other.

"Isn't it?" Alvin asked as if it were his house.

May looked over at Alvin. "Uh, I know that this is like really sudden, but could we stay here for a while? We don't…we don't have a home." June and September nodded sadly.

"Sure" Alvin said which made Simon almost explode.

"Alvin, Dave would NEVER approve of this and…" he as cut off by Dave himself.

"Okay, guy I found my keys and-GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" he noticed the extra chipmunks. "WHO-WHAT-WHEN-WHY-HOW-ALVIN!

"Hey Dave" Alvin whispered. "So ya found your keys?"

"Alvin, who are THEY!" Dave demanded.

"We found them in the backyard and they needed a place to stay so…" he was cut off again.

"Alvin, NO! I got used to you guys, then you just spring the Chipettes on me, and now you meet three more and think I'll let them stay? This isn't a zoo Alvin!" Dave could've gone on longer but June interrupted him.

"Sir, we'll only need hospitality for a month, 31 days. That's it." She explained

"We'll clean up after ourselves and cook our own food, too" September added.

_Just a month, _Dave thought, _Cooking and cleaning up after themselves. "_And NO trouble?"

"Absolutely none" they promised. Dave gave in.

"Well, okay. But Alvin, NO MORE GUESTS, EVER. Got that?"

"Cross my heart Davey" Alvin replied. Dave walked towards the door. "Well okay then. I'm going to go and get the Chipettes. OH Brittany's gonna have a fit if I'm late" He hurriedly left.

THE CHIPETTES! In all of this commotion, the munks had completely forgotten about their crushes. **(I know, weird huh?) **What were they gonna think about this?

"This could totally ruin our chances with them. Good job Alvin." Simon said angrily.

"Don't sweat it Si-man. Nothing's gonna go wrong" Alvin said, trying to keep his cool, though obviously worried, too.

Brittany was that type of girl who always liked to be notified of things. How was she going to handle another female chipmunk in the house? Hopefully, Alvin thought, none of these girls are that bossy, attitude type or else Brittany would…He shuddered to think about it. Brittany ALWAYS had to be the boss. On the only bright side, what if Brittany was not mad, but jealous? That would mean that she liked Alvin, right? Alvin blushed, thinking about it. Brittany…liking him! But, there was still that other thought of her anger that made Alvin feel less cool and calm.

Simon was horrified. He met Jeanette not only a few weeks ago. He had a major crush on Jeanette, who he could barely talk to without blushing or looking away. Now, a few weeks later these new girls move in. What if Jeanette felt replaced by these new girls? He didn't want to hurt her. Worse, what if he started liking one of them? How would she take this?

Theodore was extremely happy. All he thought about were new friends. He thought he could be friends with September because she seemed to be the youngest. He and Eleanor could teach her all of the fun things they do every day and play games together and be friends.

Over all, three very different thoughts were now going through each chipmunk's head.

_Will Brittany be mad?_

_Will Jeanette be sad?_

_Won't Eleanor be glad?_

* * *

**Well the first chapter is done, I'll update pretty soon. If you don't have an account, you may still review.**


	2. The New Chipmunk Recruits

**Did you notice how the chapter title was a parody of Mystery Dungeon 2 chapter titles? They will ll be like that. Anyways, enjoy. **

* * *

Dave and the Chipettes had pulled up in the drive way. Dave told them that he had to go and get some food, which they found odd because just the previous day he had been to the store. Nevertheless, they went inside the doggie door.

"Come on, girls. Let's surprise them!" Brittany suggested. Eleanor and Jeanette excitedly followed.

They tiptoed in the kitchen and were bewildered by what they saw. They looked up at the counter and saw Theodore sitting there with some strange chipmunk. No…clearly a chipette. Simon was also on the counter, but farther back near the window. He was also with a chipette. Lastly, they saw Alvin on the floor by his video game controller. Next to him was…what's this? A white chipette? Could she be related to these two black ones? The Chipettes took two slow steps in before Theodore immediately noticed them and called everyone over.

"Hey, you're back!" he said. Alvin, Simon, May, June, and September followed. They jumped to the floor in front of them.

"Yeah, we're back." Brittany said awkwardly. She looked at Alvin. "Who are…" she pointed to May, wondering what was going on. Alvin stood next to May, Simon next to June, Theodore next to September.

"Brittany, this is May" Alvin introduced. May extended her paw for Brittany to shake.

"Pleasure to meet you, Brittany" May said to her. Brittany didn't shake her paw. She just stood there and looked at May. May was obviously not one of those _"If_ _you don't shake my hand, I'll just lower it"_ types as she kept her paw extended, waiting. Brittany glanced at Alvin who had a worried expression that seemed to say "_What's wrong? Why haven't you shaken her paw yet?" _Finally, Brittany extended her paw, took May's, and shook it.

"Hello…May" Brittany said. Alvin blew out a sigh of relief.

Simon was clearly trying to avoid eye contact with Jeanette, as he has looking all around the room.

Finally he looked up and pointed to June. "Jeanette, this is…um…June".

Boldly, June said "Hello Jeanette". Jeanette awkwardly waved at June.

"Hi…nice to…meet you." Jeanette said quietly and smiled. June widened her eyes as if she didn't except Jeanette to be so quiet or shy. She also shook her paw. Simon hoped Jeanette didn't feel replaced right now, but he couldn't tell by her expression.

Theodore excitedly said, "Eleanor, this is September!" Unlike the other two, September ran up to Eleanor, grabbed both paws, and started shaking them quickly like she had done to Theodore.

"Oh, it's so wonderful to meet you Ellie. Theo has told me so much about you." She said quickly.

Eleanor didn't pull away and tried to shake her paws back, but September was so enthusiastic she barely could hold on to her paws. "Uh…nice to meet you, too."

September didn't waste time with new friends, it seems. "_We just met and already she's calling me Ellie?" she thought._

Brittany wrinkled her nose. "Where did you guys come from?" Alvin stepped forward. "While we were playing ball outside, we came across them and they needed a place to crash so…we let them stay and Dave approved". He answered.

"For how long?" Brittany asked.

"A month" Alvin answered.

"Well, what's with the accents?" Brittany asked. She clearly noticed them, especially May's. Alvin was about to say something when May lifted her paw and said "Oh, we were going to explain all of that over dinner tonight. But for now, how about we getter acquainted?" she suggested.

"Sounds good to us!" June, September, and Theodore said. Alvin and Simon were clearly waiting for the Chipettes' answer. Jeanette and Eleanor looked at Brittany. "Fine with me." She said with a smile. Jeanette, Eleanor, Simon and Alvin agreed, too.

Theodore turned to Eleanor, "I was just showing September the cook book when you arrived" he said, inviting her up the counter. "Come on"

"Okay!" Eleanor agreed, excitedly. September and Eleanor followed Theodore up to the top of the counter.

Simon turned to Jeanette. "June and I were…uh…looking at our electronic telescope" He said. "Come on, let's go outside." June ran after Simon. "Okay" Jeanette said a followed them. As she was running, she tripped.

"Oof!" she said as she landed on the floor. She wasn't hurt, clearly used to falling down a lot. Besides, she wasn't that far from the ground. Simon heard her, and ran back to help her up. June stopped and wondered why he was going back.

"Are you okay?" he asked Jeanette as he helped her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she answered. Jeanette looked down and so did Simon. He was still holding her paw. She blushed and so did he as he let go. June wrinkled her nose when she got back to them. "Can we continue outside, please?" she asked, a little annoyed.

"Of course, let's go" Simon answered. He ran towards the door followed by June, followed by Jeanette.

Alvin, May, and Brittany were still on the floor.

"We were gonna play a video game, but I didn't want to start until you got back." Alvin told Brittany. She pushed up her hair. "Good thing, too. Now I can whip your butt in front of the guest." She grinned.

"Oh really?" Alvin asked. With that, the three of them ran to the TV. When they got there, Alvin put in the disk.

"Right after I do something." Brittany said as the game started.

"What!?" Alvin said, annoyed. May groaned.

"I'll be right back." Brittany stated and ran into the kitchen.

* * *

**Did you like it? Review, ask questions. I'll update soon again.**


	3. The Body Guard

**Did you like the last chapter? Well, here's the next one. **

**P.S. Are you paying attention to the characters and which character from PMD 2 and 3 they are portrayed as?**

* * *

Eleanor, Theodore, and September were sitting on top of the counter.

"We were looking at the recipes September could use to make dinner tonight before you got here" Theodore said excitedly to Eleanor. September looked in the book standing next to him.

Eleanor looked confused. "Wait, she can cook?" she asked pointing to September. September looked a little confused, too. "Yes" she answered as if Eleanor had just asked her if she was a chipmunk.

Eleanor looked even more confused. "But aren't you a woodland creature? You know, from the wild", she said making creepy fingers like how people do when they describe lions. "How would you know how to cook?" she finished.

September looked a little insulted. "Well aren't you a woodland creature, too?" She asked Eleanor.

Eleanor slumped slightly. "Well yeah but-" September cut her off.

"Well shouldn't I be asking you the same question?" she argued, fluffing up her hair, which looked odd because she has plats.

Eleanor stood tall again, but talked a little nervously. "But, I learned how to cook and the boys say that they just found you in the backyard so-" she was cut off again. But not by September.

"Well, let's see about that recipe now." Theodore said trying to keep the peace. It seemed he didn't need to because as soon as he said that, September began clapping, jumped up and down, grabbed Eleanor by the paws and pulled her over to the book next to Theodore. "Oh yes, the food!" September said.

Eleanor was confused again. "_Weren't we just in an argument?"_ She thought, but paid it no mind. "Uhh…how about we make the 'acorn n' toaster waffle combo?'" Eleanor suggested. September shook her head.

"I don't know, the acorns might not be easy to find this early in January. Maybe we could have a vegetarian pot pie with shredded macadamia nuts." September suggested. They both looked at Theodore for an answer. He was just licking his lips, not caring which he ate. "Well, I don't know." He answered, "They both sound really good, but I guess I pick-". He was interrupted, but not by Eleanor or September.

"Whatever _Eleanor _decides". The voice said. They all pricked up their ears and looked around.

Brittany had jumped up onto the counter and put her hands on Eleanor's shoulders.

"I'd rather eat what _my sister_ decides." She said to September. "It's nothing personal. But I don't really _know _you and would prefer whatever delicious meal she has planned. She's sort of the cook around here anyways." Brittany finished with a smile.

Eleanor glanced at September. She didn't know what to expect from her. She'd only known her for at least 15 minutes and already knew that her emotions where unpredictable. She was a little shocked, too. She knew Brittany probably suspected something about these three new girls and was just looking out for her, but September was off the chain kind of weird.

Theodore had actually wanted to try the pot pie, but he knew whatever Brittany said was final. Besides he loved toaster waffles too. The food wasn't important at the moment. What was important was that he wanted September to be okay with Brittany's decision. Eleanor winced and all three looked at September.

She was looking down ever since Brittany finished speaking. Suddenly she lifted her head and smiled really big.

"Okay, okay! Don't want to be rude in someone else's home! We'll have fun cooking," she turned to Eleanor. "Ellie!" she turned to Theodore. "Theo!" she turned back to Brittany. We'll have fun!" she exclaimed, running around them.

"And you're okay with that?" Brittany asked, sort of confused. September was weird to Brittany…and Eleanor.

September ran up to Brittany, grabbed her paws, and grinned. "Oh yes, I'm fine, thank you! Much fun! We'll make dinner for you and you'll love it!" she ran to Eleanor and grabbed a paw. She did the same to Theodore. "Bye-bye Brit!" she waved at Brittany.

Confused, Brittany decided to just go. She jumped off of the counter.

"One down, one to go" she said as she ran towards the back door.

Outside; Simon, Jeanette, and June were next to a large telescope. They were all examining it.

Simon and Jeanette had asked Dave for a telescope to build and look into space with. He'd gotten them one for Christmas and they'd already build it. The telescope ran on electricity, but they hadn't ever used it before so they didn't know how much power it needed.

"So, what are you doing to it, now?" June asked.

"Well, we're trying to see how much power we'll need to start it." Simon explained.

"We want to be able to see to Mars, Jupiter, and beyond!" Jeanette added. "That'll need a lot of power."

June walked over and looked at the numbers and equations displayed on a screen. Then she examined the outside of the telescope.

While she was doing that, Simon looked at Jeanette. "I like your…um…hair Jeanette. It looks really nice." He said, but he thought that sounded bad. "I mean… not that it doesn't look nice every day, it's just-" Jeanette interrupted him.

She blushed and twirled her hair. "Thanks Simon". _He actually noticed! _She thought. June walked over to them.

"I think about 800 watts of power could be just enough" she said.

Jeanette held up her index finger. "Well, I thought maybe it'd need a little more power. Like 1000 watts."

June's eyes widened. "Are you crazy? That could make this thing explode or short circuit." She exclaimed.

Jeanette looked sad. "It shouldn't do that, it's a new model that needs a good deal of power, right?" she said, trying not to argue. June slightly lowered her voice. Jeanette was really timid.

"Yeah, but too much power could ruin this telescope." June continued. "It's a nice thought, Jeanette, but that kind of power could be disastrous." They both looked at Simon.

He thought that 800 seemed nice and that if they need more they could go up to 1000. "Well I guess for now we could-" he was cut off. Brittany jumped through the doggie-door.

She walked over to Jeanette and put and arm around her. "I think Jeanette has _a little _more experience than _you _do in the science department." She told June. June wrinkled her nose and glared at Brittany.

"Excuse me, but I do happen to know a little bit about science, too Brittany." June said.

"How?" Brittany asked. But Simon jumped in-between them. "Okay, let's just try 1000 watts of power, why don't we?" he suggested.

"Fine with me" Brittany and June said. Jeanette just shrugged and smiled.

Simon went to the telescope and charged it up to 1000 watts. It started beeping and charging with electricity. Simon and Jeanette grinned. Brittany smirked at June. June looked at it in awe.

Suddenly, it started to spark and beep uncontrollably. The girls screamed and ducked. Simon ran over to the telescope and lowered power back to zero before it could finish short circuiting. The telescope hadn't sustained any damage.

Simon looked at the girls. "Is everyone okay?" he asked. Jeanette spoke first "I'm good".

"Everything okay here, too." June replied then she murmured. "I suspected this." Brittany stood up.

"Well, that was quite a little spark, huh?" she said nervously. They others glared at her.

June walked up to her, paws on her hips. "A little spark! That thing could have exploded if Simon hadn't turned it off. I told you that was too much power." She said a little too loudly for Brittany.

"Well excuse me, Miss Know-It-All." Brittany snapped back. Jeanette tried to calm her older sister.

"Brittany it's okay. We'll try again. Calm down." Jeanette said giving Brittany the "don't act a fool" look.

Brittany obviously thought something about these girls and the chipmunks together when they first walked in, Jeanette thought. She knew Brittany was only looking out for her, but she didn't want to jump to conclusions on girls she'd never even met before. Brittany nodded and walked back to the door. She looked back at Jeanette and she waved. Brittany finger waved back and went back in to find Alvin.

There, by the TV, he was talking to May. Brittany walked over.

"Okay, I'm done." She told them. They looked at her.

"Finally!" Alvin said, tired of waiting to play his video game.

"Where have you been?" May asked, kindly, her accent rolling on certain words.

"Oh, just takin' care of some things." Brittany answered.

"Well come on, let's start already." Alvin said, starting the game.

"She can play?" Brittany asked after glancing at May.

"Yeah, I've explained it to her." Alvin said.

They started playing the game, and May, who had never played a video game before, caught on quickly. However, she often got distracted.

The game controllers were on the floor and Alvin and May stood in front of them, pressing the large buttons with their tiny paws. However, Brittany, who always liked to make things "more fun", was actually standing on the controller, doing dances to press the buttons. Obviously she had some fancy footwork, because using one foot on the control stick and one on the buttons seemed like tough work. May looked at Alvin.

"Alvin, what is she doing?" she asked.

"That's Brittany for ya. Always doing something her way." He answered sheepishly.

"The _fun _way!" Brittany said. Alvin smirked.

"Let's see how fun it is when you lose" he told her.

"Oh I'll lose, will I?" she playfully said back. Then it really got competitive.

They played for 20 minutes. Brittany won most games, Alvin the rest, May none.

After a little bit more playing, Alvin was getting competitive, as usual.

"I win again!" Brittany sang, dancing on the controller.

"Best 17 out of 32." Alvin demanded, until Theodore, Eleanor, and September approached them.

"Dinner's ready." Eleanor said. Simon, Jeanette, and June followed them.

"Okay" Alvin, Brittany, and May said.

They went and sat on the floor in the living room as Dave passed out dinner and sat in a chair.

The three new chipmunks sat facing everybody else.

"Okay," Dave began, "So where did you three come from?" They were clearly ready to find out where these guests had come from.

The three glanced at each other, grinning.

"Yeah" Brittany added.

"What's your story?"

* * *

**Oooh! We're about to find out where the new chipmunks came from.**


	4. Singers

**Sorry about the wait. There are a lot of details in this EXTEAMLEY long chapter. There are also songs.**

**When we last left off…**

* * *

"So, where are you from?" Brittany had asked. The new chipmunks smiled.

June and September looked at May.

"You wanna take this?" June asked.

"Gladly." May answered with a smile.

"We were born in Guatemala, Mexico. I the middle child by mere seconds to June, and September is a year younger than us." May began the story. "Of course our parents left us after a week. Then we had to find out what we'd do."

June took over, "At a few weeks old, we were found by a kindly seamstress named Maria Rosa Francesca Juarez Rodriguez."

_That's a mouthful_, The Chipmunks and Chipettes thought.

Brittany raised her paw.

May acknowledged her. "Yes, Brittany?"

"Uh, yes you said you all were sisters, right?" she asked.

They all nodded. "Yes, we are." May said.

"Then how come you are pure white and they are black?" Brittany asked with a confused look. "I mean, my sisters and I are also like that, but my auburn is close to Eleanor's blond and Jeanette's brunette is close to my auburn. Black and white are total opposites."

May looked at June, the oldest, the wisest of the three and nodded as if saying "_this is your strength."_

June raised her index finger and smiled, ready to answer, when suddenly Jeanette spoke up. Jeanette put her paw on Brittany's shoulder.

"It's called Albino. Albino is when your skin is a pale white color. In humans, you'd just be lighter and paler than the rest of your family. It also occurs in animals. Nothing in particular determines if an animal will be albino, it's just random. In animals, the fur is pure, snow white and the animal will have red eyes." Jeanette explained. She looked at June. "Right?" she asked.

June wrinkled her nose, as if upset that she didn't get to answer, but smiled and said, "Yes, that's it. Good job, Jeanette."

Brittany looked at May. It was at that moment that Brittany had truly noticed May's eyes; deep, bright red. Like cherries, or rubies. Her sisters' eyes were a bright golden color in contrast to the red.

"Humph. Okay. Albino." Brittany said, learning the new word. She thought the name was stupid. "_Why can't they just say white?" _she thought. Jeanette must have read her mind because she nudged Brittany with her elbow. The new girls pretended not to notice.

"Anyway, Maria Rosa was very kind to us, letting us stay with her at her work." June continued.

"She only had a small work stand as a store, much like a snowball stand." May remembered. "She had but three employees. Yet still fed us and cared for us as if she was our mother."

"We decided to do anything we could to help her out." June added. "We would help out her employees. Of course we weren't the biggest help, but we did our part for her."

"That's also where we learned to speak." May said. "_Espanol, _Spanish of course. Just hearing her and the employees speak taught us. Although we could speak, we could barely communicate. Speaking was hard. "

The Chipmunks and Chipettes nodded, knowing how that felt.

"None the less, we worked for Maria Rosa. I worked in the back." June said.

"I worked in the middle area!" September said, finally speaking.

"And I worked with Maria Rosa in the front." May said, "It's why I have the strongest accent."

Dave, The Chipettes, and Chipmunks nodded.

May continued. "Well, we worked there for about three years. Then we decided that we wanted to do something with ourselves."

"Maria Rosa had just received a large amount of money anyway, and would be able to hire human employees." June said. "To thank us, and as a goodbye present, she made us these cute outfits. Wonderful, working for a seamstress, isn't it?"

"So, we went our separate ways." May said. "For almost a week we did nothing but walk around, trying to figure out something to do, when we came across a college."

"A college?" the chipmunks and chipettes asked.

"You mean like a university?" Dave asked.

"Yes, a real, fancy college." May said. "Of course we were not students of this college, but every day we sat in the window and learned."

Jeanette and Simon's eyes widened. "So you learned actual college work?" they asked.

June nodded. "Uh-huh" Then she glared at Jeanette and Brittany, "_That's_ where I leaned about science." She said a little annoyed.

"Sorry." Jeanette mumbled. Brittany nodded.

June smiled, "Well, I guess you're forgiven. Anyways, we learned all day. When one class went to lunch, we'd stand in another class's window. It was just so fun to learn new things."

Jeanette glanced back at her sisters. Brittany was looking in a mirror. Eleanor, who was next to her, turned back to see Jeanette and waved. Jeanette finger waved back as Brittany and Eleanor joined them again." _Well, maybe they don't like to learn as much as me, but that's okay. I still love them just the way they are", _Jeanette thought_._

"June and I preferred the technology. We thought that little September would be too young for that, so she would, every morning sit herself outside of the cooking class window and learn how to cook. It was so convenient seeing that we would need someone to cook for us now that we were on our own." May said. "She learned how to make the greatest recipes, and then taught them to us."

September glared at Eleanor. "_That_, Eleanor, is where I learned how to cook." She said.

Eleanor sort of slumped.

"Mmm-hmm. It's not very nice to judge peoples' abilities based on their backgrounds, now is it?" September said causing Eleanor to slump a little more. That is, before September ran over to her and grabbed her paws like she had been doing since she arrived.

"But…I forgive you! After all, you must find me more amazing after learning that, right?!" she exclaimed.

"Uh…right. Sorry Septem-" she was cut off by September. She put her finger on Eleanor's lips.

"Nu-uh. I said I forgive you. No apologies here! Everyone is already forgiven!" she said happily.

Eleanor smiled. "Thanks. So, you all can cook?"She asked.

"Yes!" All three nodded.

"So anyway, after a little while of living in front of college, I discovered something that I wanted to do. I told my sisters, and we all agreed on the decision." May said.

"What was that?" Dave asked.

"We wanted to start a career in America!" all three exclaimed.

Just as he was about to ask about the career, they began speaking again.

"June suggested that we learn English first, so that's what we did. We listened to the English class for two weeks, found a book from the class on the ground, and soon set off." May explained. "We stayed in a truck that was delivering to a Los Angeles store. On the ride, we learned more English words."

"We're not totally fluent, but we almost are!" September said.

The boys were impressed at how the girls learned English on such short notice. Jeanette and Eleanor were to, but Brittany didn't seem too impressed.

"One day the truck stopped for a longer time than it usually had. People had come to the back and were unloading things, and we realized that we were finally here!" June said. "So we got off the truck and wondered around for a bit."

Suddenly, Dave got up. He picked up all of the dinner plates and put them in the sink. Then he stretched and yawned.

"Look girls, it's really nice to have you here, but it's also been another of those creepy 'I just found three more talking chipmunks in my yard' days and I really just want to go to bed right now." The three new girls understood perfectly.

"Oh, please rest then if you need it." June said politely.

"Sorry to keep you up." September said and waved.

"Buenas noches, Senor Seville." May said.

"Good night, Dave." The chipmunks said.

The Chipettes sang, "Good night Dave" as he walked to his room and shut the door. The chipmunks grinned at them. They also thought for a tiny, split second that the saw the new girls frown, but they weren't sure.

"New friends, let's go in the kitchen for some dessert!" Theodore said.

"Okay!" they agreed.

Simon said, "Come on girls." to the Chipettes as they ran into the kitchen.

"You guys go ahead; we'll be in there in a second." Brittany called to Theodore.

"Okay, we'll save you seats." He replied. In the kitchen Alvin sat next to May, but left a spot in between them for Brittany, Simon was next to June and Theodore was next to September, both of them leaving spots for the Chipettes as they ate their dessert.

Meanwhile in the living room, the Chipettes climbed onto the couch.

Jeanette and Eleanor were looking at Brittany with folded arms. Eleanor spoke first.

"Okay Brittany, what's up with you being rude to September earlier in the kitchen?"

"And June in the yard?" Jeanette added.

Brittany looked at her sisters apologetically. "I'm sorry for doing that it's just that…" she trailed off.

Jeanette and Eleanor looked at each other. "Is it The Chipmunks?" Jeanette asked.

Brittany looked at her sisters faces. "I just don't want anybody to get hurt." Jeanette and Eleanor smiled, each one walking over to Brittany and wrapping an arm around her.

"Relax, Brit. Everything will be okay." Jeanette said.

"We don't even know these girls yet. Let's not make ourselves look bad and try to get to know them." Eleanor added.

Brittany smiled. "You're right. I'm sorry. It's just that…I don't know. Something about them just doesn't seem right." Brittany had a confused look on her face.

Jeanette and Eleanor looked confused, too. "What do you mean?" Jeanette asked.

"Well, when you ask me that, I guess…I don't know, but…" Brittany suddenly stuck out her paw. "…let's agree to try to befriend them."

"Okay." Jeanette and Eleanor put their paws on top of hers. Then they threw their fists in the air and pointed up as a sort of salute.

"So, how was September?" Jeanette asked Eleanor.

"Oh…well…she's…well…she's a little odd." Eleanor said with a confused look on her face, shrugging.

"A little…odd?" Jeanette asked.

Brittany nodded. "Yes, she's very…friendly." She also looked confused.

Jeanette shrugged and gave up She couldn't tell what they were particularly trying to say. "Well okay."

"What about June?" Eleanor asked.

"Oh…well she kinda likes things to go her way." Jeanette mumbled. "But... she seems nice."

"I don't like her." Brittany said then mumbled, "Might have to keep an eye on her."

Eleanor looked confused again, but simply said, "Oh…, what about May?"

"May…I didn't really talk to her." Brittany said. She jumped on the top of the couch and called to Theodore. "THEODORE!!!"

He answered, "Yes, Brittany?"

"Forget about the dessert…we'll wait until you're done eating in here." She called.

He gave her a thumbs up. The new girls took that as an opportunity to scoot a little closer to the boys. They looked uneasy, but they didn't do anything about it.

* * *

After they finished eating they came out to find Jeanette filing Brittany's claws and Eleanor filing her hind paw claws on the sofa. Meanwhile the chipmunks continued to talk to the new girls behind the sofa.

May was talking to Alvin. Simon, June, Theodore, and September were crowded around them. "We still are trying to get our career started."

"About this career, you keep talking about it. What is it that you want to be?" Alvin asked.

May grinned "Well what we really want to do is be singers?" The Chipmunks eyes widened. "Singers?!?" they exclaimed. From on the sofa, Brittany whispered, "Singers?" Jeanette and Eleanor looked worried.

June and September nodded. "Remember when I said that Maria Rosa had received a large sum of money, it was from a concert that we did for her. In Mexico we are called the best female mammal singers." May explained.

"Best female mammal singers?" Brittany whispered, then louder said, "Best female mammal singers?!" She jumped to the top of the couch, then off onto the floor. Jeanette and Eleanor followed her.

Brittany began talking as she approached them "Oh no, no, no…you are _sooooo_ off!" she reached them and so did her sisters. "_We're _the best female mammal singers."

May giggled. "Actually it's us." Brittany didn't like her attitude. This wild animal thought she was a better singer than that of a star?

She put one paw on Jeanette's shoulder. "_WE _are the best." She said resting her other arm on Eleanor's shoulder. "We're the Chipettes!" she said and they posed. **(End of Put Your Records On)**

May looked mad now. "Uh-uh, sorry wannabes, but Las Mes is the best!" she said, revealing their group name. They also struck a pose. They were lined up left to right June, May, September. June had one arm behind her back. The other pointed straight up. May pointed to the left and had on paw on her hip and September pointed to the right with one hand behind her back.

"So _that's_ what the letters on their shirts stand for." Simon whispered.

Brittany looked at them as if that was the weirdest thing that she had ever seen, despite the fact that they had just stuck a pose. "Las Mes?"

"It means 'the months', Brittany." May snapped."September, May, and June; the months! And we sing far better than you do."

Brittany had had it. "Oh really?" she said, her anger about to explode. Eleanor saw it coming and was trying to hush her sister before she did something she would regret. "Shh, Brit, don't start something!" She had practically climbed onto her back and started tugging at her to stop (**like how she does in "The Chipmunk Adventure" before Brittany says…) **"How much you wanna bet that we can out sing you?!" Brittany exploded and put her paws on her hips, after which Eleanor face palmed.

May grinned at her sisters, who in return grinned back. The Chipmunks had been silently, yet fearfully, been watching this whole thing. They were afraid of the result if they said something, no matter what it was. They wondered her reply.

"You're on!" She said.

The chipmunks and Las Mes made room for the Chipettes.

"Jeanette!" Brittany snapped her fingers. Jeanette didn't even need to be told anything else. She simply replied "On it!" and hurried over to the radio looking through CDs muttering an occasional "no" or "uh-uh" until she stopped on one and pushed it in the radio. She scurried back over to her sisters.

"Get OFF my back, Eleanor!" Brittany commanded. Eleanor slid off of her back.

"Brittany, promise this'll only be a friendly competition." Eleanor ordered.

"Yeah, nothing too competitive." Jeanette begged. Brittany smiled a half-fake smile.

"Of course, a friendly competition." She said, and then said to herself, "A friendly chance to kick their butts."

Brittany stepped on a button on the remote for the radio, kicked it out of the way, and prepared to begin the performance.

**(Hoedown Throwdown-Miley Cyrus)**

Brittany: Boom Boom Clap Boom De Clap De Clap  
Jeanette: Boom Boom Clap Boom De Clap De Clap

Eleanor: Boom Boom Clap Boom De Clap De Clap  
All: Boom Boom Clap Boom De Clap De Clap

Brittany: Try It With Me Here We Go  
Boom Boom Clap Boom De Clap De Clap

Eleanor and Jeanette :( Whoa, Whoa)  
That's Right  
Boom De Clap De Clap  
Boom Boom Clap Boom De Clap De Clap

Jeanette and Eleanor: (Whoa, Whoa)

Brittany: 1,2,3 Everybody Come On, Off Your Seats  
I'm Gonna Tell You, About A Beat, That's Gonna Make You Move Your Feet  
I'll Give The Bar-B-Q, Show and Tell You How To Move  
If your 5 or 82  
This Is Something You Can Do

Jeanette and Eleanor: (Whoa, Whoa)

Brittany stepped back a bit, and Eleanor stepped up.

Eleanor: Pop It, Lock It, Polka-Dot-It  
Country-fy, then Hip-Hop it  
Put Your hawks In The Sky, move Side To Side  
Jump To The Left, Stick It, Glide

They stood side to side.

Brittany: Zig, Zag 'cross The Floor, Shuffle in Diagonal  
When The Drum Hits, Hands On Your Hips  
One Foot in, 180 Twist  
I said a, Zig Zag, Step, Slide, Lean it to the Back and Clap 3 Times  
Shake It Out, Head To Toe  
Throw It All Together, That's How We Roll  
Brittany: Do The Hoedown

Jeanette: Throw down  
Eleanor: Do the Hoedown

Brittany: Throw down  
Jeanette: Do The Hoedown

Eleanor: Throw down  
Brittany: Throw It All Together, That's How We Roll

They were doing great, mimicking Miley Cyrus's moves perfectly. As Brittany stepped back a bit, Jeanette moved forward. Brittany was actually having fun a little, not so much concerned about beating Las Mes in a sing off. "_We got this in the bag_" she thought.

Jeanette stepped up.

Jeanette: We Get To 4, 5, 6 And Your Feeling busted  
But It's Not Time To Quit, Practice Makes You Perfect

Brittany and Eleanor: (Whoa, Whoa)

Yet again, as Jeanette would move back, Eleanor moved up.

Eleanor: Pop It, Lock It, Polka-Dot-It (Whoa, Whoa)  
Country-fy, Then Hip-Hop it (Yeah, Yeah)  
Put Your hawks In The Sky, Move Side To Side (Hey, Hey)

Jump To The Left, Stick It, Glide

They stood side to side again.

Jeanette: Zig, Zag 'cross The Floor, Shuffle in Diagonal  
When The Drum Hits, Hands On Your Hips  
One Foot in, 180 Twist  
I said a, Zig Zag, Step, Slide, Lean it to the Back, Clap 3 Times  
Shake It Out, Head To Toe  
Throw It All Together, That's How We Roll  
Jeanette: Do The Hoedown

Eleanor: Throw down  
Brittany: Do The Hoedown

Jeanette: Throw down  
Eleanor: Do The Hoedown

Brittany: Throw down  
Jeanette: Throw It All Together, That's How We Roll

Eleanor stepped up.

Eleanor: Boom De Clap De Clap clap  
Boom Boom Clap, Come On Here We Go  
Boom Boom Clap, Boom De Clap De Clap  
Boom Boom Clap, Boom De Clap  
Pop It, Lock It, Polka-Dot-It (Whoa, Whoa)  
Country-fy, Hip-Hop It (Yeah, Yeah)  
Put Your hawks In The Sky, Move Side To Side (Hey, Hey)  
Jump To The Left, Stick It, Glide  
Eleanor: Zig, Zag 'cross The Floor, Shuffle in Diagonal  
When The Drum Hits, Hands On Your Hips  
One Footed, 180 Twist  
I said a, Zig Zag, Step, Slide, Lean in Back Clap 3 Times  
Shake It Out, Head To Toe  
Throw It All Together, That's How We Roll

They started performing their own moves.

Eleanor: Do The Hoedown

Brittany: Throw down  
Jeanette: Do The Hoedown

Eleanor: Throw down  
Brittany: Do The Hoedown

Jeanette: Throw down  
Eleanor: Throw It All Together, That's How We Roll

Brittany: Do The Hoedown

Jeanette and Eleanor: Throw down  
Jeanette: Do The Hoedown

Brittany and Eleanor: Throw down  
Eleanor: Do The Hoedown

Jeanette and Brittany: Throw down  
All: Throw It All Together, That's How We Roll

All: Boom de Clap, boom de clap De Clap Clap Clap, Boom De Clap  
Boom Boom De Clap Clap, Boom Day Clap, Boom De Clap De Clap  
Brittany: Throw It All Together That's How We Roll

On the word, _roll,_ they end in a pose. (They same pose after they sing "Put your records on" for Ian in the squeakquel).The chipmunks applauded. They were really shocked because Brittany was ranting on how they sing better, so they hadn't expected a dancing song, but the Chipettes always sang songs that people dance to and rarely ever just sang while standing still.

"Thanks guys." Brittany said. Jeanette and Eleanor grinned.

She looked over at Las Mes. September was clapping along with May and June; but September clapped more excitedly. Suddenly June scurried away over to the radio and put in a CD then scurried back over. Now the Chipettes would watch their performance.

"This ought to be good" Brittany said with folded arms. May stepped on the button.

**(Fuego- The Cheetah Girls)**

May: Ha, ha, ha, yeah. Here we go!

She stepped up.

May: We're movin' just like the ocean  
It's pullin' you in with every motion  
You can't stop with a beat this hot  
Como fuego, fuego

June and September: fuego, fuego

June moved forward.

June: We're bringing out of you the islands  
And it's, oh, so hot poppin' out the hydrants  
In the streets all the kids they scream  
Como fuego, fuego

May and September: fuego, fuego

They stood side by side.

All: The O.C. to the Lower East Side  
We're gonna set the night on fire  
Jersey down to the Islands  
It's all night long come on now  
From Miami and LA to the Chi  
We're gonna set the night on fire  
hitsville to the ATL  
It's all night long come on now

They started dancing intensely and quickly, as if they were the Cheetah Girls.

All: Ooh, ah just turn it up  
We make it hot from the streets to the club  
Ooh, ah we turn it up  
Como fuego, fuego

June and September: fuego, fuego  
All: Ooh, ah just turn it up  
We make it hot from the streets to the club  
Ooh, ah we turn it up  
Como fuego, fuego

June and September: fuego, fuego  
Party, fiesta, together, forever,

May: Siempre  
June and September: Come on and sing this song

May: sing this song  
June and September: Party, fiesta, together, forever,

May: Siempre  
June and September: We're dancin' all night long

May: all night long

September finally stood in front the other two.

September: Won't stop 'til the moon is settin'  
What you see now is what you're gettin'  
you can't quit with the heat so sick  
Como fuego, fuego

May and June: fuego, fuego

May: So crowded like the city of people  
Do it again let's read the sequel  
You can't counterfeit this hit  
Cuz it's fuego, fuego

June and September: fuego, fuego

All: The O.C. to the Lower East Side  
We're gonna set the night on fire  
Jersey down to the Islands  
It's all night long come on now  
From Miami and LA to the Chi  
We're gonna set the night on fire  
hitsville to the ATL  
It's all night long come on now

Yet again, they broke into an intense dance.

All: Ooh, ah just turn it up  
We make it hot from the streets to the club  
Ooh, ah we turn it up  
Como fuego, fuego

June and September: fuego, fuego

Party, fiesta, together, forever,

May: Siempre  
June and September: Come on and sing this song

May: sing this song  
June and September: Party, fiesta, together, forever,

May: Siempre  
June and September: We're dancin' all night long

May: all night long

May stepped up.

May: Baila conmigo

June and September: Come and dance with me

May: whoa  
June and September: Take a chance with me

May: whoa  
June and September: Feelin' like a dream  
May: Now hold on if you can  
Como fuego, Como fuego  
All: So baby take my hand Baila conmigo

They danced intensely again, **but I bet you already knew that****.**

All: Ooh, ah just turn it up  
We make it hot from the streets to the club  
Ooh, ah we turn it up  
Como fuego, fuego

June and September: fuego, fuego

All: Ooh, ah just turn it up  
We make it hot from the streets to the club  
Ooh, ah we turn it up  
Como fuego, fuego

June and September: fuego, fuego

All: Party, fiesta, together, forever,

September: siempre  
All: Come on and sing this song

June: sing this song  
All: Party, fiesta, together, forever,

September: siempre  
We're dancin' all night long  
May: All night long

They finished in a pose slightly different to their first one. Still in the same line order, however this time June pointed to the left, May straight up, and September to the right.

The Chipettes and the Chipmunks clapped. "Wow, you're really good!" the boys exclaimed. Las Mes blushed.

"Yeah" Jeanette and Eleanor agreed. Brittany didn't say anything until she was nudged by Eleanor. "It was alright." She simply stated.

"You know, we can sing it in Spanish, too." June said flirtatiously to Simon, walking near him. Awkwardly, he backed up, but sheepishly smiled and said "We'd love to hear it."

But the Chipettes didn't stick around for that and went to their room. Dave had separated the Chipettes from the Chipmunks due to arguments from Alvin and Brittany, so they had a separate room opposite to the Chipmunks' room. They sat on their beds.

"Wow, they were really good." Jeanette said.

"The Chipmunks seemed to like them, too." Eleanor said. Brittany stood up. "Who cares if they can sing? We were still better!" she said throwing her arms in the air. Eleanor and Jeanette knew that Brittany thought that Las Mes sang very well. They expected her to cover it up.

"Uh- huh, well, it's okay. The Chipmunks like our singing, right?" Jeanette asked. Eleanor and Brittany shrugged. They realized that they didn't wait to hear what the Chipmunks thought.

They went to the door to see Las Mes finishing the Spanish version of Fuego. They Chipmunks had applauded and turned to walk to their room. The Chipettes hid in the doorway listening to the Chipmunks talk.

"Wow, they sing excellently. There accents make it a better experience." Simon said.

"And their voices were beautiful, they rock!" Theodore added.

"They might even be better than the Chipettes!" Alvin said, walking into their room and closing the door.

The Chipettes glanced at each other with saddened faces and slowly walked out to go back in the living room with Las Mes.

Meanwhile in the Chipmunks room they sighed, thinking upon the thought that Las Mes had out done the Chipettes.

"Yeah…" they sighed.

"SYKE!!!" They all shouted and started laughing.

"As if those three could ever be any better than the Chipettes!" Alvin laughed.

"Yeah, maybe if the sky fell!" Theodore said, laughing on the floor.

"Or if chipmunks flew!" Simon burst out.

"Or if Dave went a whole day without yelling at me!" Alvin exclaimed. All three were suddenly silent. Then they exploded with laughter. They climbed into their beds.

"Yeah right", all three said at once. Then, Alvin turned out the light.

Meanwhile the Chipettes had walked back into the living room. As they approached Las Mes, they heard them whispering.

"Wow, they really liked us!" September exclaimed.

"Maybe they'll let us sing with them onstage." June said.

"That could make us so famous!" May agreed. The Chipettes walked over.

"What are you guys talking about?" Brittany asked.

"Oh, nothing." May answered. "Where do we sleep?"

Brittany pointed to a tissue box. "Take out some tissues and make a bed out of it." She commanded.

Las Mes looked at each other. They just shrugged and did what she said.

"Now good night." Brittany told them and led the Chipettes back to their room.

"Goodnight, Chipettes." Las Mes said.

The Chipettes, went to their room, closed the door, and went to sleep.

"May", Brittany mumbled, "We won't lose to you next time." She fell asleep.

* * *

**OH MY GOSH! Such a long chapter. Hopefully the next chapter can be uploaded sooner. Remember, if you have a question, review.**


	5. The First Official Competition

**Sorry about the wait. REMEMBER THAT THERE IS A PREVIEW TO THIS STORY. IF YOU HAVEN"T READ IT YOU MIGHT NOT UNDERSTAND SOMETHING.**

**For example, in this chapter there are several expressions that are Mystery Dungeon refrences. Don't worry, I say when they are. It's not really imprortant for you to know what they look like, so don't bother looking for the expressions (but if you want to, there are Mystery Dungeon YouTube Videos that will show the characters talking and show their expression.)**

**Also there is a song in this chapter, you might want listen to it as you read for imagery purposes.**

**So without further ado, enjoy. **

* * *

The next morning, at about 6:00, Eleanor was up, bright and early. She looked around the room and saw her sisters sleeping. Quietly, she tiptoed out of her room and past the Chipmunks' room. She always woke up at this time to make breakfast for everyone. It was agreement that was made last week when the Chipettes moved in.

She walked into the kitchen and thought she heard something sizzling. When she approached the counter it got louder. She hurriedly climbed up to the top of the counter and saw Las Mes-cooking! As she stared at them in shock, September noticed her.

"Oh no!" she said and scurried over to Eleanor. "Shh! Eleanor. Don't say anything. This was supposed to be a surprise."

"Wha- What is this?" Eleanor asked. "What surprise, for what?"

"We're making breakfast for everyone, to thank you guys for letting us stay here." September explained.

"Oh…" she said. September's face saddened.

"What's wrong, you don't like it? Did we ruin the surprise?" September asked. Eleanor shook her head.

"No, nothing like that. It's just that, normally I cook, so I just wasn't expecting this. You keep cooking." She said. "I won't tell anybody."

"And _you_ go back to bed and get some rest." September said, turning her around and slightly pushing her. Eleanor climbed back down and started walking back to her room. She turned around to see Las Mes waving at her. She waved back and went to her room. She climbed in bed and went back to sleep.

At 6:45, she woke back up. This was the time that Brittany and Jeanette normally got up. They all got out of bed and changed from their pajamas to their regular clothes. Eleanor told them of what happened earlier that morning. Brittany looked shocked.

"Why are they cooking?!" Brittany exclaimed. She was more shocked, rather than upset.

"Well, I'm not supposed to tell you." Eleanor said quietly. "It's a surprise." Brittany frowned.

"A surprise? For what?" she asked. Jeanette pointed out of the doorway.

"Why don't we just go see, I'm hungry." Brittany and Eleanor smiled.

"No reason to argue with that!" they agreed. They walked out of their room to see the Chipmunks coming out of their room.

"Morning Ladies." They greeted and bowed. The Chipettes curtsied.

"Good morning yourselves." They replied. All six of them woke Dave up, so that he wouldn't be late for work again. Then the seven of them went into the kitchen. Surely enough, Las Mes was still in there. Ten plates were set around the table.

"SURPRISE!" Las Mes shouted. The Chipmunks, Dave, Brittany and Jeanette were in shock at the amount of food. So was Eleanor, because she had not actually seen all of this when she came in earlier.

"What's all this?" Dave asked.

"A little something that we made. We want to repay you for being kind enough to let us stay here for a while." May said. "This is one of September's specialties." September nodded.

The Chipmunks, Chipettes, and Las Mes sat on the table. Dave sat in a chair.

"Well, who'll be the first to try September's dish?" June asked. Theodore raised his hand, which wasn't a shock to anybody.

"I'll try it!" he volunteered eagerly. There were toaster waffles and fruits and nuts. Theodore didn't know which to try first. He picked up a toaster waffle. He looked at it with a confused look.

"What? What's wrong?" May asked, and then she understood. "Oh, he thinks it's just his average, everyday, store bought toaster waffle."

"Oh, that's no ordinary toaster waffle. See, at the collage, September learned how to make it from scratch." June said. Theodore widely grinned and took a huge bite out of it. He chewed for a while and then swallowed.

"Well how does it taste?" Dave asked.

"It's delicious!" He exclaimed and began eating the rest of it.

"Slow down there, Theo!" Alvin said. Simon picked up a waffle and bit into it.

"I want some of that, too." Eleanor said and picked up a waffle. She bit into it.

"WOW! These really are good." She said. Jeanette and Brittany got up and picked up a waffle, each.

What's the recipe?" Eleanor asked September.

"OH! You need some wheat, corn flour, some spices, a-" Eleanor stopped her.

"No, later. I'm eating right now." Eleanor said with her mouth full. May and June laughed.

"Whoops, sorry." September said, rubbing the back of her head.

Everyone happily ate their waffles. Then they ate the fruits and nuts. Dave picked up all of the plates and put them in the sink. Alvin and Brittany washed them while Dave got dressed for work. When they finished, they sat on the counter waiting for Dave.

He came out fully dressed. Since, he had 10 minutes before he would have to leave; he sat back in his chair next to the counter.

"Thank you again for that delicious breakfast." He told Las Mes.

May smiled, "It's us who should be thanking you for your hospitality." September and June nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but for real though, that was delicious." Alvin said.

"It was great!" Theodore exclaimed.

"Well you all really think so?" Dave asked.

The Chipettes and Chipmunks nodded.

"Well then, maybe September can make the breakfast from now on." Dave suggested.

May and June hugged September. "That's wonderful." June said.

"What?" Eleanor piped, standing on her tippy toes for a second. Dave looked at her.

"Well, yeah. You all said that you liked the food." He said, realizing that he might have hurt her feelings. "Are you okay with that?"

Eleanor's face saddened. She really liked doing the cooking. It wasn't the end of the world if she didn't cook, but it was just something that she liked.

Suddenly, Theodore whispered into her ear. "Eleanor, let September cook. She's our new friendly friend, and friends share turns. Besides, she'll only be here for a month. Let's not be selfish."

Eleanor thought about it. She glanced at Brittany. Brittany had on a look that let Eleanor know that she'd heard what Theodore had said. Her expression said "_I'll_ _totally beat him up if he offended you_". She then glanced at Jeanette, whose expression said "_Do what you want"_.

"Okay, sure." Eleanor finally said. "I don't mind her cooking." September clapped her hands together and jumped up and down.

"Yay! We'll have fun cooking together." She exclaimed.

"Together?" Eleanor asked. She didn't know September wanted to cook _with _her.

"Of course, why not? Theo, too." September said.

"Cool!" Eleanor agreed.

Dave nodded. "Then it's settled. Well, I'm off to work. Alvin, Brittany, don't burn down the house while I'm gone." He stepped outside.

"Gotcha." They said. Dave closed the door, locked it, and went off to work. **(Now you're probably wondering that since this is based off of and takes place right after The Squeakquel, why aren't they in school? Well remember, that the Squeakquel took place right before Christmas and this story is in the first week of January. So the Chipmunks and Chipettes are on Christmas holiday still.)**

"So, what does everybody want to do?" Alvin asked.

"Well, Jeanette, June, and I were going to work on the telescope some more." Simon said.

"And Eleanor, September and I were going to make cookies for later." Theodore said.

"Great." Alvin said. "Brittany and I are going to teach May how to play Dance Dance Revolution"

So everyone set off in their separate, desired locations of the house.

* * *

In the backyard, Simon, Jeanette, and June were by the telescope again. June had set it to 800 watts of power.

"Great, now that it's running, we can figure out how to set it to the planets that we want it to be able to focus on." Simon explained.

"Let's read the instruction manual to see what it says to do once the telescope has been started." Jeanette said. Simon ran over to a flower pot, where the manual had been placed, and returned with it.

"Okay, now first it says to-" he stopped in mid-sentence. "Oh shoot!" he exclaimed.

"What is it?" Jeanette asked.

"The instructions…they're in…Portuguese!" Simon said, frustrated.

"Portuguese?" June said quietly, and then walked over to Simon and Jeanette.

"Aww, what'll we do now?" Jeanette asked. Simon shook his head and shrugged.

"May I see it, Simon?" June asked. Simon looked at her; he didn't know what good it'd do, but he gave her the manual.

"Hmmm…okay. It says first to set the telescope to face the sky-" she mumbled something to herself, "what constellations are we looking at?" she asked.

But Simon and Jeanette just stared, wide eyed, at her. "You can speak Portuguese?" Simon asked.

June nodded. "Where did you learn that?" Jeanette asked.

"At the college. I was listening by one window hearing them speak something that sounded like Spanish, but some words were different. I later learned that it was Brazilian Portuguese." June explained. "I was so fascinated at how one language could be so similar to another that I decided that I had to learn it. So I did."

Simon and Jeanette nodded. June kept talking. "Then I learned that there were other languages similar to Spanish. Like: Italian, Portugal Portuguese, Latin and European Spanish, I had to learn them all. I actually almost have."

Simon and Jeanette clapped. "That's wonderful." Jeanette said.

"Do you think you could translate the instructions for us?" Simon asked.

June smiled. "I'd love to. In fact, maybe I could teach some other languages to you."

"That'd be awesome!" Simon said.

"Then it's a deal." June said.

"Come on, let's work on the telescope." Jeanette said. So they worked on it as June read the instructions in English."

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen were Theodore, Eleanor, and September. September had decided to make some cookies. Since she had her own recipe, she would tell them what they needed; Eleanor would get the ingredients, and bring it back to Theodore who was standing by the bowl. He was going to stir everything together.

"Okay, is everybody ready?" September asked.

"Ready over here!" Theodore exclaimed, wearing a tiny chef's hat.

"Me, too!" Eleanor said, excitedly, wearing a tiny, light green sweatband. She wore it whenever she did something physical **(Because I'm pretty sure chipmunks don't sweat).**

"Great. First we'll need a cup of sugar." September said.

"Cup of sugar, on it." Eleanor replied. She scampered over to the cabinet and climbed up. She pushed the bag down in a single push. She had a bit of trouble opening it, which September and Theodore noticed, but within seconds, she got it open and poured the sugar into a cup.

When she ran back to the counter, pushing the cup, she realized that she wouldn't be able to climb back up holding the measuring cup. Theodore and September looked down at her, realizing the problem. Before they could suggest anything, she stuck the handle down the back of her dress. Then, she climbed up the ladder,** (Dave has put up a small one for them to climb up easily)** carefully. She climbed up rather quickly, clearly showing that the cup of sugar didn't strike her as "heavy". When she got to the top of the ladder, Theodore and September helped her up so that the sugar wouldn't spill and so that she wouldn't fall.

September pulled up the sugar and set it down. Theodore was pulling Eleanor up. She stumbled and almost fell, but Theodore caught her by both hands and she climbed back onto the counter. September, seeing that Eleanor was safe, picked up the cup and walked over to the bowl.

"Thanks Theodore." She said with her paws behind her back and blushed. Theodore blushed, too.

"It was nothing." he said.

Eleanor turned to September "You too September."

September was struggling with the cup of sugar, twirling unintentionally while trying to pour it in the bowl. **(Mystery Dungeon Pain Face) **"Don't…mention it." She said.

Eleanor and Theodore rushed over to the bowl, pushing the sugar cup up and tilting it slightly, so that the sugar slid right into the bowl.

"Whew, we got that out of the way." September sighed. "That took longer than expected."

Theodore and Eleanor nodded. September thought about the next ingredient.

* * *

In the living room, Alvin, Brittany, and May were playing Dance Dance Revolution; well, May was learning how to play. Alvin was on the board, doing a visual aid for May.

"So, you just have to press…the buttons…with your feet…in the order…that they appear…to score points." He hopped of off the board as the TV announced "_New High Score_!" May clapped in amazement at Alvin's moves on the game. Brittany rolled her eyes as Alvin bowed.

Alvin had been playing for three minutes; showing May how to play. Brittany was ready to play.

"Come on! Let's start already!" she said in an annoyed tone. May looked, wide-eyed, at her.

"Geez, it's okay. He's starting it." May said. Brittany remembered, "_Make friends_". She looked at May.

"Look, I'm sorry 'bout the outburst, but I've just been waiting for three minutes for you to learn a ridiculously simple game." Brittany explained. May looked like she understood.

"Well, since I want to make sure that I've got the rules down, you and Alvin play first." May suggested. Brittany smiled.

"Thanks." She said, straightening her hair. So Alvin started the game and he and Brittany played for a few minutes. Alvin and Brittany each won a game. May raised her paw.

"_Por favor_, may I play the tiebreaker winner?" she asked. Alvin and Brittany looked at each other.

"I don't see why not." They said. May clapped. Alvin smirked, "Just don't cry when you lose."

Brittany put her paws on her hips and squinted her eyes at Alvin, "Excuse me? She's losing to me after you do!" she pointed at him. He still stood tall and proud.

"Well let's just see." He said. Within seven minutes, his ego had gotten the better of him; he lost. Brittany was fluffing her hair and grinning as Alvin was on his knees in disbelief.

"That's just not possible!" he said as May nervously asked, "So, I play right?" He nodded, still upset about his loss. He pounded his fist on the floor. Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Alvin, will you get off the floor with all that drama?" Brittany asked, stepping onto the board. May also stepped on.

Brittany looked at May, "Just 'cause this is new to you doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on you."

May smirked. "I don't think I'll have to worry about that." Brittany raised her eyebrows. **(If chipmunks have them. If they don't, you know what I mean; where the eyebrows would be) **

"Ready?" Alvin announced, "GO!" he exclaimed. The game started.

As soon as the moving symbols appeared, Brittany sprang into action. It took May a little minute to catch the rhythm, but after a couple of seconds, she caught on. She was fantastic! Brittany started at the score on the screen; May was about to catch up!

She put it into high-gear. She was getting all sorts of praise from the game; good, perfect, perfect. But May didn't get left far behind. She was keeping up like she had been a long time pro at the game. Brittany was trying so hard to win, but May was stepping on to the symbols incredibly fast. Alvin was in just as much of a shock as Brittany.

Finally, the game ended. Brittany sighed out a sigh of relief and exhaustion. May didn't look particularly tired, probably because she wasn't trying as hard as Brittany was.

"That was fun, great playing with you, Brittany." May said.

"You…too", Brittany had gotten her breathing back under control after that. She, May, and Alvin looked up at the screen to see who had won.

The TV announced, "PLAYER 2 WINS!!!" May jumped for joy, she had won. Both Alvin and Brittany were aghast. May had only just learned how to play. May had beaten Brittany's score by only 200 points **(which isn't a lot in video game world).**

"Wow, congrats May. I've never seen anyone learn this so quickly. Plus, you had pretty good moves." Alvin praised her, shaking her paw.

"You really think so?" May asked. Alvin nodded, which made her blush. Alvin noticed this and felt slightly uncomfortable. Brittany walked in between them and pushed them apart.

"Oh whatever! So what if she won?!" She pointed a finger at May, "She just had beginner's luck!"

May wasn't used to Brittany's everyday rants, so she particularly felt insulted. "Are you saying that I can't dance or something?" she asked.

Brittany toned it down a little, "Sorry, but it's really impossible for you to actually be better than me in one of my specialties. I mean, come on, I do this kind of dancing all the time."

May put her paws on her hips, "So I shouldn't be able to dance better than you?" she asked.

Brittany nodded, simple as that, "Basically. Where would you learn? And don't tell me at some college."

May, upset now, answered, "Maybe my sisters and I learned while watching local kids or by looking in TV shop windows." Brittany rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"Still, there's no way you could beat my sisters and I. We're pros at this. I mean, TV, kids? Even if you watched Beyonce on TV, you need constant practice and…" May interrupted her.

"Maybe after we watched it we practiced it constantly!" May nearly yelled.

Brittany had had enough, "So you think you can dance?" **(No pun intended…well okay, maybe some)**

May put her paws on her hips again. "Yeah, actually I do."

That was Brittany's invitation. "ELEANOR! JEANETTE!" she yelled. Eleanor, who was holding a bag of flour, jumped down from the counter. Theodore and September followed her.

Jeanette just faintly heard Brittany's voice from outside and scurried inside. Simon followed her, wondering why she had left so suddenly. June noticed Simon heading toward the door after Jeanette had entered through the doggie door.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Jeanette's run inside for some reason. I want to make sure everything's okay inside." He responded, reaching the doggie door and crawling inside.

Curious, and not wanting to be left outside alone, June went inside, too.

Standing in front of the TV were Alvin, Brittany, and May. Brittany and May didn't look too happy.

"What's going on?" Eleanor asked, taking her place behind Brittany, next to Jeanette. Brittany turned around to her sisters and pointed at May.

"Looks like we have here some trash talk, that's what's going on! May thinks _she _and her sisters can OUT DANCE US!" Brittany exclaimed. Brittany turned back to everyone else, fuming. Eleanor and Jeanette looked at each other.** (Throughout most of this scene, Brittany has the Mystery Dungeon Really Mad Face)**

"_Is that really all it is?" _Eleanor thought.** (Mystery Dungeon Sweatdrop Face)**

"_At least she hasn't said something she might regret…yet" _Jeanette thought.** (Mystery Dungeon Sweat drop Face)**

September and June stood behind May.

"_What's going on?"_ June asked, not understanding the conflict.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that Brittany over there thinks that we don't have the skills to be better dancers than The Chipettes." June giggled. September smirked. Brittany noticed this.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!" she hollered. The sudden outburst shocked June and September, slightly. They didn't respond.

"Dance off, NOW!" Brittany said as if it was scheduled. May looked at her like it was no big deal.

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore stood there silently. The Chipettes and Las Mes stood across from each other, while the Chipmunks stood at the side of the empty space in between them. They didn't think anything bad would come of this, but they certainly didn't think that everyone would be happy in the end. They exchanged nervous looks.

"Alvin, what happened in here?" Simon asked, Theodore nodding. Alvin shrugged.

"Hard to say. I mean, they played Dance Dance Revolution, May won, and now Brittany wants to have a dance off." He explained.

Simon rolled his eyes. "That doesn't seem very hard to figure out to me, Alvin." They turned back to the girls.

Jeanette and Eleanor were whispering to each other.

"I don't know why Brittany keeps making us do these competitions." Jeanette said.

"I know. We know we are the best, so why bother?" Eleanor nodded.

Behind May, June and September were whispering.

"What, another contest?" June said to September, "We won the last one, why humiliate them again?"

September nodded and put a paw on June's shoulder, "Don't worry, it'll be quick and FUN!"

Brittany backed up and faced her sisters again. Eleanor gave her the same face from before.

"Now Brittany, can this once again be…" Brittany swung her hand in past Eleanor's face.

"NO! This is nothing friendly! This is the real deal, competition baby!" Jeanette could see that Brittany was clearly irritated. She wasn't used to people, especially newcomers, insulting her right to her face. And especially if the insulters were other chipmunks.

"Brittany, it's okay. Words won't hurt anybody, especially if they aren't true." Jeanette said, trying to calm her. "Is there a possibility that maybe, just maybe, they could possibly…" Brittany swung her hand in front of Jeanette's face, like she had done to Eleanor.

"NO! They are defiantly NOT better than us." She turned back to face May. "Believe me, I've seen her dance. There's just no way."

May, one paw on her hip and the other hanging, looked at Brittany. "You sure you wanna do this?"

"You scared?" Brittany challenged.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!" September said as if she were a schoolgirl in a classroom with dudes having a 'yo mama' joke contest. June put a paw on May's shoulder.

"You gonna take that?" she asked, grinning. May shook her head.

"Come on, let's go!" she responded.

Brittany glanced over at the Chipmunks, "Guys, you're the judges." While the boys were slightly afraid of having this responsibility, they took it on. What choice did they have?

On one paw, they didn't want to hurt their new friends' feelings if they decided that the Chipettes had won, but on the other paw, if they voted Las Mes as the winner, what would the Chipettes think?

"Eleanor, fetch me the remote." Brittany said. Eleanor did so, and Brittany pressed buttons on the remote, and then tossed it to Alvin.

"Press play." She ordered. Alvin held the remote out.

"The competition between The Chipettes and Las Mes begiiiiiiiiiiiiiiins…" he held for emphasis.

All six girls crouched. May glared at Brittany, she glared back.

"NOW!" he exclaimed, pressing the play button.

**Dance Me if you Can- Cheetah Girls (For Dances, watch the ****music video. ****For the song, it HAS TO BE ****Full CD version ****or just**** the music video, ****because some versions of the song just start with the words and this has more than that.)**

As the music started, Brittany and May stepped back for their siblings, trying to tell the other group "_just back off now and save the humiliation_."

September and June spun gracefully then backed up.

September and June: _Uh-Uh_

Jeanette and Eleanor stepped forward as if the competition was against dead snakes.

Jeanette and Eleanor: _Oooooooh_

Alvin was loving this. A cat fight-dance off in his own home. Theodore and Simon found it equally interesting how the two groups could one minute be friends and the next minute be challenging each other.  
Brittany stepped up.

Brittany:Oooooooooooooh

Brittany moved back. Let the games begin!

All: _Uh-uh_

May looked Brittany in the face.

May: Are _you sure that you're up for this? *_Brittany angrily wrinkled her nose_*  
Do you think that you can handle it?  
It's complicated  
You might get frustrated  
_  
June eyed Jeanette intensely. Jeanette looked scared as if she was in a real fight. June took two steps in front of her sisters with one hand on her hip and the other pointing up.

June: _We_ _got the moves that you never seen  
Let me show you just what I mean  
There's really no chance  
That you can do our dance  
_  
September: _Can't keep up, Can't keep Up, No_

June: _Try to keep up, Try to keep up, Yeah_

September: _Can't keep up, Can't keep Up, No_

*She shook her head "no"*

_Oh no, uh-uh uh-uh,  
Oh no, show me what you got  
_

They lined up facing their counter-part.

Las Mes: _Try to follow, watch me now  
If you think that you know how  
Then dance me_

June and September: _Dance me_  
Las Mes: _Dance me if you can  
_June and September: _Dance me if you can_  
Las Mes: _Get together or fall apart_  
_If you think it's not that hard  
Then dance me_

June and September: _Dance me_  
Las Mes: _Dance me if you can_

Las Mes: _Dance me if you can  
Dance me  
Dance me if you can_

May looked towards Brittany in triumph, but instead of a worried expression, Brittany smirked at May with a gleam in her eyes saying "oh puh-lease".

Brittany glared at her as she had done.

Brittany: _I know you think that you're in control  
But watch and learn  
'Cause this is how we roll  
_

Eleanor was looking at September. She stepped up.

Eleanor: _Work it just like this  
Let's see you trying to do that  
_

Jeanette got that confidence that she always got when she was competing and eyed June.

Jeanette: _What's the matter?  
Can't you figure it out?  
'Cause you look confused, mixed up, no doubt  
_

Eleanor: _There's really no chance  
That you can do our dance  
_  
Brittany: _Can't keep up, Can't keep Up, No_

Jeanette_: Try to keep up, Try to keep up, Yeah_

Eleanor_: Can't keep up, Can't keep Up, No  
_  
Eleanor: _oh, oh, c'mon, c'mon_

_  
_Jeanette_: Yeah, yeah, _

Brittany: _show me what you got_

Now it was the Chipettes' turn to be the superstars!

Chipettes: _Try to follow, watch me now  
If you think that you know how  
Then dance me_

Jeanette: _Dance me  
_Chipettes:_ Dance me if you can  
_Eleanor_: Dance me if you can  
_Brittany_: (Oh yeah)  
_  
Chipettes: _Get together or fall apart  
If you think it's not that hard  
Then dance me _

Brittany: _Dance me  
Chipettes: Dance me if you can_

Brittany: _Yeah_

Chipettes: _Oooooooooooh  
_May and Brittany circled each other like hungry lions. Now Alvin was _really_ loving this.

May:_ Is that the best that you can do?  
You gonna have to try much harder_

Las Mes: _Oooooooooooh_

Brittany got up in May's face.

Brittany: _Now's the time to make your move  
You know...  
_

Chipettes: _Hey, hey, get ready  
_Las Mes_ :Hey, hey, let's go_

Las Mes began doing the dances perfectly. However they changed up some of the routines that the boys had done in the video to more feminine moves.

Suddenly the Chipettes sprang forward.

All: _Oh_

They did all of the moves. Boy moves, girl moves, they were unstoppable! The chipmunks stared at them, dreamily. That was one thing they really liked about the Chipettes. They were brave enough to attempt guy-like moves.

Chipettes: _That's right_

They danced faster than the chipmunks, who were now clapping along, had ever seen.

Chipettes: _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah_

Las Mes was up again, showing off their grace.

All: _La, la, la_

They spun and pranced, only to be challenged by the Chipettes again.

Chipettes: _Here we go!_

There they were again, bringing back the hip-hop.

Chipettes: _Oh_

They looked as if they were in a gang.

_Huh-What?_

A dancing gang**.**

_Yea, yea, yea_

Now they were lined up with their counterpart again.  
_  
_Las Mes: _Try to follow, watch me now  
If you think that you know how  
Then dance me _

June_: Dance me  
Las Mes: Dance me if you can  
_September_: Dance me if you can  
Las Mes: Get it together or fall apart  
If you think it's not that hard  
Then dance me _

May_: Dance me  
Dance me if you can_

_May: Dance me if you can_

Brittany: _(Oh)_

Chipettes_: Everybody wants to win _

Brittany_: (Wants to win)  
_Chipettes_: If you think that you can handle it  
Then dance me _

Eleanor_: (Hey)  
Chipettes: Dance me if you can _

Jeanette_: (Hey, Yeah)_

Chipettes_: Make it look easy,  
That's the way _

Jeanette_: (That's the way)  
Chipettes: If you think you got what it takes  
Then dance me _

Eleanor_: (OH)  
_All_: Dance me if you can _

Jeanette, Eleanor, June, and September, spun and cleared room for their leaders.

Brittany_: Dance me if you caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan_

The Chipettes in ended in a pose, (Hot N' Cold) as did Las Mes. (All three were winking. **'Not continuous winking'.** May had one hand on her hip and her other paw was close to her face with her index finger and thumb extended. June pointed to the left and September pointed to the right, June had an arm around May's shoulder and September, who couldn't reach that high, had a paw holding the arm on May's hip.)

The Chipettes and Las Mes stood and caught their breath. The Chipmunks were applauding. "That was wonderful", they cheered. Eleanor and Jeanette smiled, but Las Mes and Brittany wanted to know one thing; WHO WON? The chipmunks caught on and thought about it. They started whispering to each other.

"They were both so good!" Simon said. Theodore nodded. After seconds of more whispering, they finally turned around. Alvin stepped forward. "It was tough, but ultimately, the winners are…The Chipettes!" The Chipettes jumped into a hug. Las Mes looked angry, but congratulated the Chipettes anyway.

"…Good job…Brittany" May said.

"Thanks…May" she answered.

"Nice…Jeanette" June said.

"Thank you, June" Jeanette said. "You were…good, too." Jeanette was still sort of intimidated.

"You were great Eleanor!" September shouted.

"Thanks, you were awesome yourself!" Eleanor called back.

Alvin took a step forward. "It was hard, lemme tell ya." He turned to the Chipettes, "But the dances from the boys in the music video had us stunned." Simon and Theodore nodded. Theodore stepped forward.

"But all of our friendly friends are real winners." He said. Las Mes smiled, though they didn't seem enthusiastic.

* * *

The Chipettes, Chipmunks, and Las Mes seemed to huddle into their own little groups after that. They were all still on the carpet, but separate in the spots where they had been before the dance off started. (**FYI, this is like seconds after the dance off ended, not like for the rest of the day)**

The Chipettes seemed pleased with the results.

"I knew we'd win" Brittany bragged, once again hugging her sisters, who returned the hug. "Thanks, you guys."

Jeanette and Eleanor smiled at each other, but it was a confused smile.

"Thanks for what?" Eleanor asked.

"For helping me prove that no one can beat us." She said.

Jeanette put her paw on Brittany's shoulder. "You don't need to thank us for that. We'll always have your back."

"No matter how ridiculous the requests may get." Eleanor teased, putting her paw on Brittany's other shoulder. Brittany put her arms around both of their shoulders.

"Which is again why I thank you." She said.

Eleanor whispered, "Do you think the boys liked our singing this time?" Brittany shrugged. **(Mystery Dungeon Confused Face)**

"Hard to tell. We sang and danced. They liked the dance portion, so do you think…" she stopped. **(Still Confused)**

"We'll just have to wait and see." Jeanette said. "They really seem to…like Las Mes." They Chipettes, though each have a crush on one of The Chipmunks, knew that the Chipmunks could like whoever they wanted to and if they liked Las Mes, they'd just have to deal with it.

"I just want everyone to be happy." Brittany said.

* * *

Las Mes were disappointed. They really thought they had this one.

"Hermanas, it's my fault. I'm sorry." May said. June and September playfully rolled their eyes.

"Please, it's all or nothing. No one of us is ever to blame." June said. "Besides, it's not that big of a deal"** (Mystery Dungeon Laughing Face)**

"Uh-huh," September grinned, "Besides, it was fun. I think the boys liked it, too."** (Mystery Dungeon Laughing Face)**

"Yeah," May said. "But those Chipettes are something else. I didn't except such hard competition." June and September nodded.

* * *

The Chipmunks were also in conversation about what had just happened.

"Alvin, I don't like where all of this is going." Simon said, concerned.

Alvin pretended not to know what he was talking about. "Whadda mean?" Simon frowned.

"You know what I mean. All of these competitions. They aren't exactly making friends with each other." Simon explained, pointing at the girls.

Alvin couldn't ignore it anymore. "Yeah, I know. But I don't get it."

"Don't get what?" Theodore asked.

"Well, we had so much in common with Las Mes and with the Chipettes. So I figured they'd get along great, but these past two days have been friendly at first, then an argument." Alvin said.

"Well, two female chipmunk singing groups won't exactly be _best friends._" Simon said. Theodore nodded, but he didn't like the idea of the two groups not liking each other. He wanted all of his friends to be happy.

"Come on guys, it's just the first two days; and look, it's not even noon yet. Let's just see how it goes from today." Alvin and Simon looked at him.

"Well, I suppose you're right, Theo. But we're gonna have to find a way to kind of let them get to know each other better." Simon said.

"Then, they can at least be friends for the next month." Alvin said.

* * *

**Well that's the end of this chapter. Heads up, the next chapter takes place ON THE SAME DAY AS THIS ONE! It's not even noon yet n the story, remember? So anyways, review if you want to. If you have any questions, review.**


	6. Team Months

**Sorry about the long wait. Hopefully these next chapters won't take so long.**

**So, the Chipettes just beat Las Mes in a dance off. What is happening now?**

* * *

After a little while of sitting after the Chipettes' victory in a dance off, Theodore's stomach growled.

"Ooh, I'm hungry." He told his brothers. September's ears perked up hearing Theodore's voice.

Alvin said, "Well it is 11:30; let's go get something from the kitchen." They were about to go in the kitchen when September ran over to them and reminded Theodore about the cookies.

"Theodore, we didn't finish making the cookies for everybody!" September said. Theodore remembered.

"Oh yeah, let's go!" he said and started running. He stopped and turned back to his brothers. "Don't worry about it guys, I'll go with September. They ran past the Chipettes.

"Come on, Eleanor!" Theodore said. September nodded. Eleanor looked at her sisters.

"Go ahead," Brittany said. "But nothing too fattening for me."

"Have fun." Jeanette said. Eleanor smiled and ran off with them Theodore and September.

Simon and Alvin were a little nervous about going back to what they were doing previous to the dance off. May and Brittany, along with June and Jeanette, weren't as nice to each other as September and Eleanor were.

Alvin knew chaos would come if he, Brittany, and May did anything. He knew Brittany would probably brag about her victory, but he didn't know what May would do. He didn't know her well enough yet to determine how she'd handle this.

She didn't seem like a particularly weak girl, so he assumed she wouldn't cry or anything. She even congratulated Brittany after being so sure that she'd win. May actually seemed like a pretty nice girl.

"_May isn't much of a concern," _He thought, _"unless we do something competitive."_

Simon was afraid to have June and Jeanette come together because he was sure June wouldn't be happy. Jeanette was far too kind to rub her victory in June's face, so she wasn't his concern. June had a smaller ego than Brittany, but was still pretty sassy. However, she was normally pretty nice and had been very helpful with translating the instructions for the telescope for him and Jeanette.

"_I'm just being paranoid" _He thought. _"Nothing will happen; they'll be fine"_

It was just _asking_ them to rejoin him; _that_ was the problem.

"Alvin, what are we gonna do?" Simon whispered. Alvin looked at him like he was crazy.

"_Hello?_ You've got it easy; May and Brittany practically might hate each other right now!" Alvin exclaimed.

"Well, just remember; we've gotta do something to get these girls to get along for the next month." Simon reminded him. Alvin nodded.

"I know, but what?" They thought for a few minutes before Simon exclaimed, "I got it!"

"What is it?" Alvin asked. Simon whispered into his ear the plan and Alvin immediately nodded and grinned.

"I couldn't have thought of a better plan myself. When do we tell Theodore?" he asked, looking up at the counter at Theodore.

"Tonight, when we tell the girls." He answered. "I'm sure they'll start getting along after that."

"Well, okay." He looked over at May, then Brittany. He was going to try to get them to do something with him again. "I'm goin' in" He took a step and on the next step he slid around and walked behind Simon. He gave him a slight push.

"You first!" he said. Simon looked at him without a trace of a smile. Alvin shrugged.

"So Brittany and May'll be the only ones left. It might be less awkward." Simon rolled his eyes, sighed, and slowly made his way over to Jeanette and Brittany. Jeanette was on her knees and Brittany was lying on her side.

"And did you _see _what she wore to the _Grammys?_" Brittany was saying. "She looked like a solar system!" Jeanette was nodding with an expression that said "ouch". Simon interrupted them. He tried to be polite because he was rather nervous.

"Uh…excuse me, ladies." They looked at him. "Yes?" Brittany answered. At the same time, Jeanette said, "What is it, Simon?" Simon nervously looked at Jeanette.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go back outside with me and June." He said, rubbing the back of his head. Jeanette glanced at Brittany; she didn't want to leave her inside by herself.

"Well…um…" she started, but Brittany finished for her. "She'd love to." Jeanette looked shocked.

"Brittany, I don't have to-" Jeanette started, but Brittany interrupted again. "I'll be fine in here." She whispered. Jeanette glanced at May then back at Brittany.

"I'll be fine." She repeated. She knew what Jeanette must have been thinking. Jeanette nodded. "Well, okay" she said. She stood up and faced Simon. "I'm ready, let's go." She piped.

Simon smiled. He and Jeanette walked over to May and June. June looked up when she saw him.

"Wanna come back outside?" he asked. June grinned. She looked at her younger sister. May nodded at her. June smiled at Simon.

"Okay!" she answered. She looked down at May. "You behave yourself," she said to her and looked in Brittany's direction, "You hear?" May stood and hugged her sister, who returned the hug. "I'll be good. I promise." She said. June nodded at her and proceeded outside with Jeanette and Simon.

So left inside on the rug, in three separate areas, were Alvin, Brittany and May. Alvin had his paws in his pockets and occasionally, when he wasn't looking at his feet draw circles on the floor, would look up at either girl, and then drop his head again. Brittany lay on her side the same way she had been while talking to Jeanette, but faced Alvin. May had turned around where she was to face the direction where she could see Alvin and Brittany.

Suddenly, May got up and walked over to Alvin. In the process of walking over to him, she passed up Brittany, where they both shared an intense look. Brittany continued to look at her when she reached Alvin. She started saying something to him that Brittany couldn't hear. Alvin and May, now sitting, continued to speak to each other and Brittany still couldn't tell what they were talking about. She pretended like she didn't care, but it wasn't easy.

"It _better _not be about me!" she thought. Suddenly, she had an idea. She sat up, stretched, and laid her head down in her arms to create the image that she was sleeping. She kept her eyes squinted so that she could see them. When she stretched, she noticed that both Alvin and May looked up at her. After she laid her head down, they seemed to get back to their conversation. The whole point of that was that Brittany figured that if they thought she was sleeping, they might slightly speak up so that she could hear them.

Her plan didn't work as she had expected. They did slightly raise their voices, but even with the few words that she did hear, she didn't know what they were talking about. Finally, she decided to take a short nap.

* * *

Theodore, Eleanor, and September were back in the kitchen. They continued with the cooking from where they had left off.

September was back by Theodore, who was by the bowl, and Eleanor was ready for instructions on which ingredients to get. September turned to her.

"Okay, Ellie, next we need some Oreos." She said grinning. Eleanor cocked her head to the side.

"Uh, September…we're _making _cookies. Why put _cookies_ in _cookies_?" Eleanor asked, confused. September giggled.

"Well, these are special cookies. We are making chocolate chip cookies, not Oreos. So if we put small amounts of Oreos, they will be unique when they are done cooking." She explained.

Eleanor didn't quite understand, but the odd recipe sounded good tasting, so she stepped over to the cookie jar and took off the lid.

Ever since the Chipettes moved in, and even before that with just the Chipmunks, Dave had started separating his food from the others' food for…hygienic purposes. So this cookie jar was okay for Eleanor to use.

She steadily stepped in the cookie jar, but her booty was a little too big to allow her to fit her all the way in. Everything from her waist down was outside. **(Mail Slot Incident)** When she noticed this, she squirmed around and kicked her legs trying to squeeze in. September thought she was in pain.

"Are you okay, Eleanor?" she asked. Even with her head in the cookie jar, she could tell that September sounded worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She tried to reassure. She continued to squirm and turn, trying to make it in the cookie jar. September still worried.

"Maybe I should go in instead." She suggested.

"No, I'm fine." Eleanor insisted. She barely did anything before September said, "Do you need any help?"

"I SAID I'M FINE!" she almost yelled, her tiny voice echoing in the jar. September jumped in shock. Even Theodore looked shocked. Eleanor had never sounded so mad.

But Eleanor wasn't mad. She was actually just annoyed. Eleanor realized that she must have sounded rather harsh. After all, September was only concerned about her. But she couldn't help it; she just hated it when people thought she couldn't do something because of her size. After a little suck in of her stomach, she popped into the cookie jar.

"Whoo" she said, breathing out. She looked at the Oreos in the jar. She called out to September, "How many do you need?"

"Err…About six I guess." She responded. Eleanor went back over to the opening with six Oreos. She broke the six in half so they'd be able to fit through the opening. She pushed them out to September. Once she'd pushed all six cookies out she prepared to climb out.

"Okay, I coming back out." She said, dusting her paws on her dress.

"Be careful." September said. Eleanor sighed.

"Alright." She said and stepped in the opening. It was easier to get out than to get in. She popped her head out after her arms then wriggled her way out nice and smoothly. She saw Theodore breaking the cookies into tinier pieces, then putting them in the bowl. September was next to him.

"What else do we need?" Eleanor asked. September thought. Theodore stirred.

"Chocolate chips, next." She answered. "Do you have any plain ones?" Eleanor and Theodore smiled.

"We sure do." Eleanor said. Theodore nodded and rubbed his stomach, "And they're delicious." September giggled.

"Well, that's what we'll need next." September said. Eleanor ran over to the container where Dave kept his chocolate chips. However, it was another thin tube, so Eleanor couldn't fit all the way in. Fortunately, she didn't have to for this job. As if she was burrowing, she used her front paws to push the chocolate chips in between her legs out onto a paper towel.

On the counter, Theodore and September talked to each other.

"Theodore…why do you let her do that?" September asked. Theodore looked confused

"What do you mean?" he asked. September pointed to Eleanor like it was obvious.

"This! All of this squeezing into things! Does she do this often?" September asked. Theodore nodded.

"Well…yeah. What's the problem?" he asked. September looked concerned.

"Theodore, she's hurting herself. She's too big to be doing this kind of stuff." September said. Theodore still looked confused.

"But…she's never complained about it." He said. Theodore simply didn't understand. He was bigger than Eleanor, so even if this was true, he wouldn't do any better than her. Plus, September was only a little smaller than Eleanor, so he thought if September could fit into things, Eleanor should, too.

September folded her arms. "Of course she wouldn't complain about it. She doesn't want people to think that she's too big to do things." Theodore started to understand.

"So, you think we should stop her from doing stuff?" he asked. He didn't want to, but if September thought she was in pain, he didn't want to just let her be in pain. September shook her head.

"No, not exactly. I think…" she stopped. "I'll think of something, don't worry." She put a paw on the side of his arm.

"You'd really do that? Thanks September." He looked down. "September. Pretty unusual name" he said shyly.

"My full name is September "April" Francesca Juarez Rodriguez, so if you get tired of saying September, April's okay." She smiled. She smiled a big smile.

"Okay cool, _April_." He said, testing the new name. September blushed.

* * *

Outside, Simon and Jeanette were having the manual translated by June. She would read off something that they needed, and Simon and Jeanette would take turns getting it. At this particular moment, Jeanette brought back Dave's screwdriver. She placed it at June's feet.

"Here we are, one screwdriver." She said. June looked up.

"Good." She looked past her at Simon. "Next we need a power drill. Do you have one?" she called to Simon, cocking her head and smiling. Jeanette noticed that she spoke in a different tone. In fact, she always seemed to talk to Simon in a different tone than when she talked to everyone else.

Simon nodded to June. "I'll go get it." He said and ran off to retrieve it. Jeanette, who had been looking at Simon, turned back to June. She smiled and tried to be friendly. She didn't know what June was thinking after losing the dance off or if she was even mad.

"So…do you like staying here?" Jeanette asked with her arms behind her back. June, who'd been mumbling the manual's translations, looked up.

"Mmm-hmm, it's nice here." She said. She suddenly, with a confused look, stared at Jeanette for a couple of seconds. "You know I've been meaning to ask you…_what's up _with your hair?"

Jeanette touched the top of her ponytail-bun. "W-what's wrong with it?" she asked. June shook her head, "_Have you seen it_? It's a lop-sided ponytail or something. And the rest of your hair is all over your head. It's a mess!" June ranted, "Don't you know _appearance_ is _everything_?"

Jeanette's shoulders slumped. "Well…I…" Jeanette stopped. Brittany had always told her that while she had brains and could put together a rocket ship, she knew nothing about how to put together an outfit, "I guess I don't." she said. She was intrigued at how obsessed about appearances June was because she's seemed so…intellectual.

June looked at her claws, as if she was checking her nails, "Well, you've _got_ to do something about it." She said. "No offense or anything, but fame and hair are _deeply _related. You could lose your fan base with hair like that."

"Oh." Jeanette nodded, confused. **(Sweat Drop Face) **Simon appeared from the doggie door.

"Here's the power drill." He said, panting. It was heavy and big, so he was tired. "Come inside, the cookies are done." He told them. June dropped the manual and went to Simon's side.

"Okay, great." she smiled. He smiled back. Then he looked at Jeanette.

"Well, come on then let's go." He said and they all scampered inside.

"Alvin!!!" Eleanor called from the counter. He had been talking to May the whole time ever since she'd sat down. He got up and went closer to the counter.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Wake up Brittany, the cookies are done." She told him. He nodded and May had joined him.

"What's up, Alvin?" she asked.

"The cookies are done. We're supposed to wake Brittany up so we can eat." He explained.

"Oh, of course. Brittany. We can't forget about her." She said in an odd way. They both walked over to "Sleeping Brittany".

Alvin gently shook Brittany. She rustled a bit, but woke up. She yawned, stretched, and the first thing she saw was Alvin. She blinked again and saw May with her arms folded.

"Wha-what is it?" she asked sleepily. May stepped up and held out a paw, which Brittany took and May pulled her up. "Come on, Theodore, September, and Eleanor have finished with the cookies." She said. With a confused look, Brittany stared at May, but said, "Oh, ok." And they joined everyone else on the counter.

Everyone loved the cookies. September seemed pleased.

"These are great, September" they said. September said, "I couldn't have done it without Theo and Ellie here." They smiled happily. There were eleven cookies. Everyone had one, except Theodore, who had two. There was one left.

"Who's that one for?" Brittany asked.

"It's for Dave." September said.

"How nice!" May said.

"How nice, indeed." A voice said. "I haven't eaten since lunch." It was Dave. He happily joined everyone else; he was even happier when he got his cookie.

"September this is excellent!" he said. She smiled. The Chipmunks whispered to each other.

"Uh Dave…" Simon said, calling him over. Simon whispered something in his ear and they left the counter.

"Excuse us ladies." He said. The Chipettes and Las Mes looked at each other. They wondered if they were talking about the contests that they'd had yesterday and earlier. Las Mes seemed worried.

"May, what if he kicks us out?" September asked, worried.

"What'll we do if he kicks us out?" June asked. She was the oldest, but she and May were so very close in age that sometimes she'd find herself asking the leader for the answers.

And the leader knew just how to handle it. "Just relax, girls. We'll be fine." They calmed down.

Brittany wasn't very concerned about what they were talking about. "This cookie better not make me fat." She told Eleanor. Eleanor rolled her eyes.

"I'm _sure_ it won't" She said. "What do you think they're talking about?" she asked.

Jeanette shrugged. "Maybe it has something to do with these contests we've had." She suggested.  
"He might be afraid that we don't get along with Las Mes." Dave and the Chipmunks joined them.

"Girls we have an announcement." Dave said. All attention turned to Dave. "The boys have told me that there have been some small conflicts in the past two days."

Las Mes and The Chipettes looked at him with wide eyes. They Chipettes hoped he wouldn't scold them. Las Mes hoped he wouldn't make them leave.

"The boys say that all you need to do is learn a little bit more about each other to prevent more conflicts and feeling from being hurt. So they and I have talked about it and have decided that you all should have- a slumber party." He finished. All six girls looked like he'd said another member of the "Jackson 5" had died.

"_A_ _slumber_ _party_?" Brittany squeaked. Simon immediately interjected.

"It's not tonight, it's tomorrow. We think it'll be a way for you to be able to get along better." He explained. Alvin and Theodore nodded. "That way, all of our friendly friends won't have any more problems!" Theodore said. All of the girls still looked shocked.

"That won't be a problem now, will it?" Dave asked.

"It's no problem for us." May said, with her sisters nodding.

Jeanette and Eleanor looked at Brittany. Brittany suddenly looked angry. "So wait; _they're_ going to be sleeping in _my_ room?" she asked. Brittany wasn't one to share easily. May interrupted whoever might have spoken next.

"We don't have to sleep in there if you don't want us to. But if you'd like to have the slumber party, we'll be in and out whenever you're ready." She said. Brittany thought it over.

"Well, I guess it'll be fun." She said. Jeanette and Eleanor smiled and September jumped and hugged Brittany, who awkwardly hugged back.

"YAY! It'll be MAJOR FUN!" she exclaimed.

"Err…yeah, fun." Brittany said, awkwardly.** (Sweat Drop Face). **

September returned to her sisters. "We'll have a good time, Senor Seville." May said politely. Dave nodded.

"OK, then it's settled; a slumber party in the Chipettes's room tomorrow night." Dave explained. Everyone nodded. He looked at the Chipmunks. "And remember: NO BOYS ALLOWED!" he said. They groaned, but agreed. They knew this would happen anyway.

For the rest of the night, they basically talked about the slumber party.

That night, the Chipettes talked a little bit more about the slumber party in bed.

"I can't wait for the slumber party!" Jeanette said. "Me neither." Eleanor giggled. Brittany was very quiet. Jeanette and Eleanor looked at each other.

"What's wrong, Brittany?" Jeanette asked. She shrugged.

"I just am still a little nervous about this slumber party thing." she said. "I don't want to start something else." Her sisters smiled at her.

"Don't worry, Britt." Eleanor said.

"We'll be with you to make sure you don't do something...you know." Jeanette said. Brittany smiled.

"Thanks, I'll try my best." she said. "Good night, girls." Brittany turned out the light.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long. I'll try to be faster next time. Also, don't think I don't read your comments, because I do. If you want something responded to, make sure you tell me in the reviews.**

**It also occured to me that this story is in the first week of January, and I think the Grammy's were in late January. I sort of forgot when I put that in so could ou guys pretend that it happened earlier? Thanks. DO YOU KNOW WHO JEANETTE AND BRITTANY WERE TALKING ABOUT? LOL if you can guess.**

***Does anybody like Sonic X? If you do, or know anyone who does, please read my sister's story. It's in my favorites list. Nobody else is reading it except me and it's pitful, LOL! Just give it a try, PLEASE!!! ***


	7. The Chipettes’ Big Slumber Party

**I'm SO SORRY it took so long, but I got Pokémon HeartGold, and it's very distracting! So is listening to "No Scrubs" while doing this. Then I had to do my Social Studies Fair Project. Plus, this is a long chapter!**

**Thanks to all of those who told me what you thought of Las Mes! Y'all gave great descriptions! **

* * *

The next morning, the Chipettes cleaned their room for their slumber party with Las Mes. They moved everything out of the way that was in the middle of the floor. There was a small rug on the floor **(large to them),** that Dave replaced with a bigger one. He also moved the Chipettes' three-way bunk-bed over to the wall to make room for more people. After he left for work, they ate another one of September's delicious breakfasts; this time she made waffles from scratch, but they were much larger and softer than before. They were so good, that Theodore asked her that, no matter what breakfast she cooked, she'd make him a waffle. She happily agreed.

"These are perfect!" he said, chewing on one. "I'm going to start calling these "perfect waffles!" September giggled when he said that.

"Then I'll make sure you get you "Perfect waffles" everyday." She said. She was prepared to ask the Chipettes if they wanted more but they were already jumping from the counter onto the floor.

"Sorry, September, but we've got to get back to the room to prepare for the slumber party." Brittany said. They all scurried off to the room.

So, Las Mes and The Chipmunks sat and talked together for a while. When they were finished eating, they jumped down from the counter. Las Mes walked a few feet away from the Chipettes' door. The Chipmunks joined them.

May brought her hands together and brought them up to her chest. "I hope everything goes okay tonight." She said. Alvin put his paw on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm totally sure that you and Brittany have so much in common, that you'll get along great!" he said. She looked at him.

"Really?" she asked.

"Absolutely! You're a likeable person, you're a great singer and dancer; you're gonna be great friends." he said. May blushed and felt her chest get hot. So did Alvin and he felt uncomfortable, so to hide his embarrassment, he turned away from her.

"Eleanor and me are great friends!" September said and Theodore nodded in agreement. June frowned.

"Sweetie, its Eleanor and _I_ are great friends." She corrected. September sucked her thumb for a second.

"Us too!" she said, throwing her arms out. June face palmed. September thought she was saying that she **(June) **and Eleanor were great friends.

"No, I mean the _correct_ was to say that sentence is 'Eleanor and _I_ are great friends.'" she explained. September sucked her index finger for a second.

"Thank you June." She simply stated and went back to talking to Theodore. June rolled her eyes.

"She's so…" June stopped. She turned around to Simon and he said, "I totally understand, little siblings; they just don't listen or get it sometimes." He said. June snickered at Simon.

"That's exactly how I feel. September is just so young; it's difficult to teach her. Plus, she's just naturally rambunctious." She said.

"Don't sweat it," Simon reassured, "she'll get it when she's ready." June smiled.

"So, how are you feeling about the slumber party?" Simon asked. June shrugged.

"I think it'll be fun. It should be nice to learn more about The Chipettes." She said. "I'll get to learn a little bit more about Eleanor and Brittany, too". She said. Simon smiled at her. She really seemed like she wanted to become friends with the Chipettes. June blushed when Simon smiled at her; she always did.

May spoke up, "Do you think the Chipettes need help in there?" she asked.

"We're willing to help." June said. September clapped her paws. While the boys thought this was a kind gesture, they explained that they should dare not go into the Chipettes room, uninvited by Brittany, when they are preparing for something. Las Mes seemed disappointed, so they went outside with Las Mes to play ball. **(By "play ball" I mean push around a beach ball). **

* * *

The Chipettes were now finished clearing out enough space for their slumber party; and they were exhausted! They lay flat on Jeanette's bunk inhaling and exhaling.

"Whew! Finally finished!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Yeah, that was…quite a workout." Jeanette said.

"I don't think I've ever worked so hard in my entire life." Eleanor said.

"Well, at least we're done." Brittany said, sitting up. She got up and walked towards the door. Jeanette and Eleanor sat up and followed her. Brittany lifted up the doggie-door flap. She looked out the back door through the screen and saw the Chipmunks and Las Mes playing with the beach ball. She stared at them intently. Jeanette and Eleanor silently stared, too. They paid close attention to The Chipmunks. They were smiling and laughing with Las Mes.

"They really seem to like them." Eleanor and Jeanette said quietly.

Brittany suddenly let go of the flap and let it fall.

"Okay, I can't take it anymore! I've got to know!" she said. The flap fell on Eleanor and Jeanette's heads and they lifted it off. "What are you talking about?" Jeanette asked.

"I've got to find out what's going on between Las Mes and the Chipmunks." Brittany said, the mumbled, "between…Alvin…and May." Jeanette and Eleanor looked at each other.

"What are you talking about, Brittany?" Eleanor asked. "They've only known each other for two full days and this morning." She tried to add up how much time that was on her fingers, but Brittany interrupted her train of thought and said, "But still, it doesn't take a very long time to start liking someone. Especially, when the some ones have such-" she stopped herself and looked down.

"Such…talent?" Jeanette finished. Brittany nodded. She didn't want to admit it, but Las Mes _were _pretty talented. "If the Chipmunks like Las Mes, we can't just interfere with that because we like them. I want them to be happy. They can like whoever they want to. And since they're not our boyfriends or anything, Las Mes can like them, too. I just want to know because..." she stopped again.

"Because, you like Alvin and you're afraid May does, too?" Jeanette finished again. Brittany blushed, but nodded. Eleanor added all of that up in her head. "So…you're gonna ask 'em tonight?" she asked.

"That's the plan." Brittany said. "Nothing involving drama, hopefully. Just wanna know if they like the Chipmunks; plain and simple." Jeanette stepped forward sort of shyly.

"What if they do?" she asked Brittany. She put her paw to her chin, thinking for a second.

"If the Chipmunks like Las Mes, we let them, because we want them to be happy because they're our friends. If Las Mes likes the Chipmunks, it doesn't necessarily mean that the Chipmunks don't like us. So if that's the case, nothing changes."

"What if they don't?" Eleanor asked, slightly happier. This time, Brittany didn't have to think about her reply.

"Well then, the Chipmunks are automatically ours; unless of course, they like Las Mes." She sounded happier saying the first part of the answer. Eleanor sighed; everything was so complicated lately!

"Basically, be happy no matter what." Brittany said straightening her hair in the mirror. She got up and went over to the dog flap again and looked out at the Chipmunks and Las Mes.

* * *

That night, at about 7:00, everyone assembled at the Chipettes' door. Dave, who'd already explained the rules to the Chipettes, exited their room. He squatted down.

"Alright guys, just like I told them, NO BOYS ALLOWED. This is a chance for _the girls_ to relate; not you guys, so you can just vamoose." He told the Chipmunks. Upset, but having been told this already, the Chipmunks went to their room. "And regular bedtime for you guys." He said.

"Hope everything goes well tonight." Theodore said before closing the flap and Alvin and Simon waved, signaling their agreement. Las Mes smiled and nodded before the three chipmunks went into their room. They turned back to face Dave.

"Now I'm gonna be in my room all night, so if you need something, come get me; but everything should be pretty much okay, right?" Dave asked.

"Absolutely, Senor Seville." May answered.

"You have our guarantee." June said.

"This'll be the most fun thing ever!" September exclaimed. Dave nodded.

"Good. Now I expect you not to stay up _too_late, but this is a slumber party, so let's say: 11, 12ish." He said. Las Mes had no problem with it.

"Whenever the Chipettes are ready for bed, we are out of their room and into our beds." May said in a leader-like tone.

"Great." Dave said, "I'm off to my room. Have fun tonight." He got up and went to his room.

There Las Mes stood. They didn't know whether to enter or wait to be invited in.

"So uh…what now?" May asked her sisters. June shrugged.

"I think we should just go in." September said with a pouting face. She really wanted to go in. June shook her head at her reckless sister.

"No, sweetie, that's rude. This isn't your house." She said. September pouted again. May stepped forward.

"Maybe…we could knock?" she said. June thought that sounded reasonable. September didn't care as long as she got in. June moved up to the doggie-door flap. But just as she was about to knock, the flap pushed open.

"Waah!" Las Mes shouted in shock. They regained their composure to see Brittany.

"Welcome to the slumber party!" she announced. "Hosted by: The Chipettes!" Las Mes clapped and walked over to the doggie-door where they climbed through.

Once inside, Las Mes examined the Chipettes' room in awe and amazement, as they had never been in their before. In fact, they'd never even been in a bedroom before.

"Please excuse us, but this is the first slumber party we've ever been to." May said. "So we don't exactly know how things work with slumber parties."

"That's okay. This is the first slumber party we've ever thrown." Jeanette admitted. "So this is everybody's first time doing something."

"Wow! This room is amazing!" September said to Eleanor.

"Thanks." Eleanor smiled. "Here, let me show you some of my things." She said leading September to a corner of the room.

June instantly went up to Jeanette.

"Could you direct me to 'your' closet, please?" she asked politely. Jeanette sighed. She figured she knew that June probably wanted to see her entire collection of clothes to evaluate her fashion sense.

"_Hair must be deeply connected to clothes as well as fame."_ Jeanette thought.

Brittany didn't know what to say to May, so she just stood there. May broke the silence between the two.

"So what kind of slumber party will this be?" she asked her. Brittany wrinkled her nose.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean, is everything planned out or are we just gonna go from one thing to the next in a random order?" she explained.

"Oh," Brittany said, understanding, "Everything is already planned out. It will all begin in about 5 minutes" she said.

"Great," May said. "I'm so excited." Brittany nodded. But she was still wondering whether or not she thought May liked Alvin; or more importantly, if Alvin liked May. _"Well, I'll find out tonight."_ She thought.

"Is the top bunk yours?" May asked pointing at Brittany's bunk. Brittany snapped out of her thoughts.

"Yes," Brittany answered.

"I love those bed sheets." May said. Brittany instantly brightened.

"R-really? Thanks. Wanna see the pillow cases?" Brittany asked, walking over to the beds with May. _"Well, she has good taste."_ Brittany thought.

* * *

Jeanette and June were at the door of Jeanette's closet. Actually, it was just one regular sized closet that had the racks and door at the very bottom for The Chipettes to be able to reach. It was separated into three parts. June noticed that Brittany's section took almost all of the space. Jeanette and Eleanor didn't have dramatically fewer clothes, but they had less than Brittany had.

Jeanette pulled open the door. "This is it." She said. June looked in at all of the clothes.

"These are mine." She said, pointing to her section, but June immediately knew which clothes were Jeanette's. She instantly noticed many shades of blues and purples. She pushed through the clothes on hangers. Jeanette just stood there, rocking back and forth on her feet.

"Jeanette," June began, suddenly speaking.

"Yes?" Jeanette answered nervously.

"These clothes are pretty okay, for someone with _this kind_ of style." She said, looking at one of Jeanette's skirts.

"What kind of style is that?" Jeanette asked.

"You know…the…_school girl_ style." June said, patting her back. It was true; many of Jeanette's clothes did resemble uniforms. She had lots of plaids and argyles, but she still dressed in styles that even Brittany would wear.

"You know, just because you're '_the smart one'_, doesn't mean you have to dress like you're _always _at school. You could probably make today's style look good." June reasoned. Jeanette shrugged.

"I know, but…I like this style." She said. June rolled her eyes, but nodded.

"Personally, I wouldn't be caught dead in most of these, but for you, it works. And besides, you do have some cool clothes." June said, walking behind Jeanette. "There's still your hair, though." She said, touching it as if she were a stylist.

Jeanette still didn't think anything was wrong with her hair, but she decided not to say anything to June.

September and Eleanor were in the corner looking at board games.

"These are some of the ones we're gonna play tonight." Eleanor said, pointing to monopoly, chess, and checkers.

"Awesome! We've never played any board games before." September said clapping.

"Well then," Eleanor said, "I guess we'll have to teach you. Otherwise it wouldn't be fair." September shook her head.

"We learn quickly, don't worry!" she said.

At that moment, Brittany's voice announced the beginning of the slumber party.

"Attention ladies, the first official slumber party hosted by: Yours Truly, Jeanette, and Eleanor is beginning!" she said. Everyone cheered.

"YAY!!! SLUMBER PARTY!!!" they cheered.

Brittany read off of a piece of paper that she was holding. "Tonight, we will be following this _pre-written_schedule." She said, saying "pre-written" in a different manner which she thought sounded "intellectual". Everyone nodded. Jeanette rolled her eyes when she said "pre-written" in that tone.

"Okay, first we will be doing a slumber party favorite…make-overs!" She announced.

"YAY!" everyone shouted. "Make-overs!"

"Now I can do something about your hair." June told Jeanette, not loud enough for anyone else to hear.

"Yeah" Jeanette mumbled.

Brittany spoke again, "First, _we'll_be doing Las Mes…and then, _they_ will be doing _us_."

June looked disappointed that she would have to wait until Jeanette did her hair before she would be able to do hers, but none the less, agreed.

So, Las Mes sat in chairs around a small table. As Jeanette walked to June carrying hair stuff, June raised a warning finger at Jeanette.

"You better not pull out any of my hair." She said.

"Oh…okay." Jeanette said and started on June's hair. She took out her rubber band and started combing it.

September was uncontrollably hopping in her seat.

"This is the first REAL make-over I've ever gotten!" she said. Eleanor was putting stuff on the table.

"You haven't gotten it yet." She told her. September was still excited, looking at all of the stuff on the table. She noticed Eleanor was holding a lot of stuff.

"Do you need any help?" she asked.

"No, no." she answered. "I'm fine." Eleanor thought she might be worried about her like before; because of her weight. However, she tried to be nicer to September this time, not wanting to risk an unpredictable outburst from her.

"Are you sure?" she asked, calming a little.

"Yes, I'm sure." Eleanor said.

"May, take off your jacket." Brittany said. "Hair spray might mess it up." May took off her jacket and walked over to Jeanette's bunk.

"You don't mind if I put this here, do you?" she asked. Jeanette shook her head "no" and May put her jacket on the bed. When she returned to Brittany, she instantly pulled out May's rubber band and began combing her hair out. Eleanor had to undo September's plats before she took out the rubber bands, because plats are so thick.

Before long, they were talking while combing and brushing Las Mes's hair. May looked in a mirror.

"This is great; have you done this before?" May asked. Brittany started to brag.

"Well, I do do my sisters' hair _plus_ my own on a _daily_ basis." She grinned. Jeanette and Eleanor looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"This is fun!" September said. "I can't wait to do your hair!" she said to Eleanor.

"Well, you'll get to in a few minutes." Eleanor said.

June looked in a mirror. "I'm surprised, Jeanette. This is really nice." She complemented. Jeanette smiled.

"I'm glad you like how it's going." She said.

About five minutes later they finished their hair and started on nail polish. May had magenta, September had lime green, and June had alternating indigo and cerulean.

After they put on the nail polish, they sat for a while and let Las Mes's claws dry.

"After our claws dry, we do you guys, right?" May asked.

"Yep," Brittany said. "That's how it goes."

"What other things are we going to be doing?" June asked.

"Board games, a snack making contest, and of course," she walked over to the other side of the table, put an arm around May, June, and looked down at September, "Truth or dare!" Brittany said with a sneaky grin.

Jeanette and Eleanor looked at each other_. "That must be how she's gonna ask if they like The Chipmunk_s."They thought.

Las Mes looked excited. "Wow, this is gonna be the best slumber party we've ever been to!" September exclaimed.

With a confused look, Eleanor said, "I thought this was the only slumber party you've ever been to."

"It is." September replied. Eleanor face palmed. "Never mind."

May looked at her claws. "Looks like they're done drying." She said.

"So, what do you think of your makeovers?" Eleanor asked. Las Mes looked over themselves in the mirrors.

May's hair was in its regular low pony-tail, but Brittany put in conditioner to make it silkier.

"I love it Brittany." May said. "My hair feels so soft with whatever that stuff is that you put in it. And my claws, love this color. It matches my clothes." Once again, Brittany couldn't help but brag.

"Well. It's just my_ natural talent_; fashion and such." She smiled. June looked pulled her hair slightly, looking in the mirror. Jeanette nervously awaited her reply, as did everyone else.

June's hair was in its same state as it was previously; with the top ponytail similar to Jeanette's, but Jeanette combed it out and took out the few tangles that were in it. It was also silkier .

"Love it, Jeanette!" she said, walking over to Jeanette and hugging her, which surprised everyone. "My hair has never felt so soft."

"Wow…thanks." Jeanette said, quietly. June released her from the hug and patted her head like a puppy.

"What about you, September?" May asked. September was silent. She looked dead at Eleanor.

"I…LOVE IT!" she shouted and ran over to Eleanor, jumping into a hug. Eleanor tried to speak clearly while September hugged all of the air out of her.

Eleanor had taken the plats out of September's hair for the night. Since she basically just untangled the plats and put the rubber bands back in, her hair was very curly.

"Thanks…I'm glad you like-" September cut her off and shook her finger.

"NO! I LOOOVVEEEE IT! It's the best! You're the best." September rambled.

"Okay, we get it." May interrupted. "Now…it's _our_turn." The Chipettes looked at each other.

"Well, I guess you're right." Brittany said. The Chipettes all sat in the chairs.

June had a _number_ of hair-care products on the table in front of Jeanette.

"Okay Jeanette," she said like she was about to teach her how to swim. "Prepare to have your hair reborn!" she said.

Nervously, Jeanette asked, "Reborn?" June grinned.

"Yes, it'll be beautiful." She said holding a comb and a brush. Jeanette sighed and picked up a magazine.

September sat Eleanor down.

"I'll do my best, Ellie." September said.

"Okay, September." Eleanor said. She also picked up a magazine and started reading it.

Brittany was doing everything she could to stall May from touching her hair.

"O-Okay, but wait! H-How many hair jobs have you ever done?" She said, nervously backing up into the chair.

Jeanette and Eleanor rolled their eyes. "Brittany, could you just _get_ in the chair?" Eleanor asked. She knew Brittany didn't like it others to do her hair for important reasons; like make-overs.

"Brittany, I told you; June is our fashonista in the group, but I'll try to do my best." May said, trying to relax Brittany. Brittany still looked at her in fear.

"Yeah, but do you know what types of conditioners and sprays? What about the different types of hair? There's straight and smooth. Then there's your nappy and-" Eleanor cut her off.

"BRITTANY! _Get in the chair!_" she commanded. Brittany wrinkled her nose, but she sat down. When May brought the comb over her head, Brittany looked like a terrified puppy.

Eleanor sighed and Jeanette just rolled her eyes.

* * *

May was doing a surprisingly good job on Brittany's hair; well, it surprised Brittany.

"Wow, May, you really know what you're doing." Brittany said looking I the mirror. At the moment, her hair almost completely covered her eyes, but she could still see that it was coming along well.

"Well, that's a different tone from before." May said jokingly.

"Okay, okay. I admit, it's an okay job; for a stray. No offense." She said.

"None taken." May said.

"I've never had my hair braided before." Eleanor said.

"Well, I was gonna plat it, but your hair is too straight for that." September said. "So, braiding is the way to go! It's like the plat version for people with straight hair."

Eleanor smiled. "Well I'm sure that-" she was cut off by a high-pitched squeaky voice.

"Ow…ouch!" It was Jeanette; wincing in pain a June pulled the comb through her hair. June was pulling so hard that Jeanette dropped her magazine.

"I'm sorry, Jeanette." June said. "But you hair is just so tangled, it might hurt a little."

"Well, it wasn't so tangled when you started." Jeanette grumbled.

"What was that?" June asked. Jeanette sighed and picked up her magazine.

"Nothing June." She said.

Same as before, Las Mes did the Chipettes' claws. Brittany, of course, picked pink. Jeanette picked blue and purple, which June alternated between claws like Jeanette had done to her, and Eleanor picked the same color that September picked, lime green.

While they waited for their claws to dry, Las Mes showed them the final results with their hair.

"Okay, they're all pretty different styles, so you can change it back to the original style in the morning, sound okay?" May explained. The Chipettes nodded.

"Okay. Brittany, here's yours." She said and held up the mirror in front of her.

"Oh!" Brittany gasped in shock. Her hair, to her and everyone else, was beautiful. Her ponytail was curly and so was her bang. May'd pulled her bang to both sides of her head, instead of it just being on the left side. Because it was curly, it looked slightly longer.

"Well, what do you think?" May asked. Brittany didn't say anything. She lightly touched her hair.

"It's…it's beautiful, May." Brittany said. Everybody was admiring Brittany's new hairdo.

"I'm glad you like it." May said. Brittany still looked in her mirror.

September got annoyed with all of the fuss over Brittany's hair.

"Okay, Ellie look at yours!" she said, pushing her towards the mirror.

"Oh! Okay." Eleanor said in a shocked tone. She looked in the mirror at her newly braided hair. September had successfully braided her hair and tied the ends with Eleanor's scrunches.

"Oh wow! September, this is wonderful!" she said, feeling one of her braids.

"Yay! You like it! Hooray!" September exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's great." Eleanor said, hugging her.

"Well, it's your turn, Jeanette!" June said excitedly. Jeanette nervously got up approached the mirror.

"Oh!" she said in shock.

Eleanor: Wow… **(Tone that you use when your friend realizes something that's totally obvious.)**

May: Woah

Brittany: Uhh…

September: Haven't I seen- **(May covers her mouth)**

"Well?" June bounced excitedly, clasping her hands.

"It's uh…familiar." Jeanette said, trying to sound happy.

June had completely "Juned" Jeanette's hair. It was exactly like June's. **(Which, remember, isn't very much different than Jeanette's at all.)**

Jeanette's sideways ponytail faced backward, just like June's. Also, since June had slightly longer hair than Jeanette did at the sides and on top, she combed it out a little to _look_ longer.

"Don't you just love it?" June asked. "I wanted to do something that _everyone_ would like."

Jeanette didn't _hate_ it, but it wasn't exactly anything she expected, which she realized that she should have.

"It's great, June." Jeanette finally said. She honestly thought that it looked better on June, but she didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"But I know I've seen that hair before!" September said. She looked at June and pointed at her. "It looks like June's. That's not new and cool June; that's just _you_ on _her_!" September was acting like the little baby that she was. "You were _supposed _to do _new_ and _cool_." She pouted.

June rolled her eyes at her little sister, "_Well_, forgive me for trying to make her hair look like something other than a _mess_!" she said. Jeanette slumped slightly. Brittany put her paws on her hips and Eleanor folded her arms.

September merely huffed out a breath, her arms folded. May, trying to keep the peace between her older and younger sisters, changed the subject, "So…what are we doing next?" May asked. Brittany was still slightly angry at June and confused about September, but answered, "Now, we're going to play board games." Las Mes clapped.

Eleanor walked over to Brittany and whispered something into her ear. Brittany looked a little sympathetic.

"If…you guys want to play board games that is." She said. "We don't have to if you don't want to."

Las Mes looked at each other. "What do you mean?" May asked with a confused look. September tugged at May's arm. "She doesn't think we can play." She said in a loud whisper. May raised an eyebrow.

"I see…" she said. "Brittany…?" she wondered.

"Well," Brittany turned to Eleanor. "_Ellie_ hear doesn't think it will be fair if we play games that you don't know how to play." She explained.

May raised an eyebrow. "Well we can learn." She said. Her tone made it seem obvious. Brittany realized that it actually was pretty simple. After all, they were only going to play checkers, chess, and monopoly.

She shrugged. "Well, if you guys wanna play, then…I guess we'll play." Las Mes clapped.

"Yay!" all three exclaimed. Brittany quieted them down. They were fascinated by such the simplest of things.

"Okay, okay. Now, we're gonna play three games: monopoly, chess, and checkers. I'd have liked for all of us to play all of them tonight, but there just wouldn't be enough time for Truth or Dare" she said.

May looked confused. "Why won't there be enough truth or dare time?" she asked. Brittany tried not to make it seem so important.

"Well um…I have a feeling that it might become longer as we play." Brittany reasoned. Having never played truth or dare, Las Mes just slowly nodded to each other.

"Okay, well then, who plays which game?" May asked. Brittany led them all to the games which Eleanor had laid out on the floor.

She stopped at monopoly. She bent down to face September. "September, this is the game you're gonna play. You will be playing with Eleanor." Eleanor sat down on one side of the board and September sat on the other side. September waved to Eleanor as if she was far away instead of less a foot. Eleanor waved back.

"Okay, now here are the rules." Eleanor started. The remaining four chipmunks kept walking.

Next, they stopped at chess. Brittany turned around to June.

"This is where you'll be playing chess with Jeanette." Brittany said. Jeanette and June looked at each other.

"Sounds great, come on, Jeanette." June said. Jeanette followed behind her and went to the other side of the board and sat down. "Okay, so here's how you play." She started.

Finally, Brittany walked over to the last board on the floor. "Here is one of the most popular board games ever," Brittany began, but mumbled to herself, "and possibly the most boring," she then spoke out loud again, "CHECKERS!" she said, enthusiastically. May looked at the board in curiosity.

"Oh...I've seen this before. At the college, the students played it all of the time at lunch. But I don't quite understand it." She said. Smugly, Brittany looked at May.

"That's what I'm here for." She grinned. "Now sit down." She went to the other side of the board; the same sides that Jeanette and Eleanor were on at their games. Brittany explained to May the rules of checkers.

It took a few minutes to explain the games, but September was right, Las Mes learned quickly. June seemed to understand so easily that Jeanette allowed them to play a quick practice game to see if June really had gotten the hang of it. True to her word she had.

"Yes! I won" June clapped happily. Obviously, Jeanette had let her win the game; she could've easily won, but in practice rounds it's customary to let your opponent win.

"Yeah, you really understand. I'm surprised at how good you are already." Jeanette said. Jeanette and June looked over to see Brittany finish explaining checkers to May. She stood up and clapped her hands.

"Okay everyone," Brittany announced, "We're going to play board games for about thirty minutes. Then, we'll do truth or dare, and finally, it will be bedtime." Everyone nodded. "Okay then," Brittany said, "Then let's commence with board games!" Brittany said.

* * *

After about 15 minutes, June and Jeanette had played at least six games of chess; Jeanette had won three and so had June and neither girl wanted to end it in a tie. As they were setting up another game, Jeanette looked over at Brittany who had been thinking about a move for at least two minutes.

"Brittany, could you just make a move?" she asked. Brittany kept starring at the board.

"I can't just make _any_ move; I've got to make the _right_ move." She said, not taking her eyes off of the board. Jeanette rolled her eyes.

"Brittany, you can only make two moves, and pretty much either one won't make a difference." Jeanette explained. Brittany glared at her and pushed forward a checker piece. May jumped it.

"King me." She said. Angrily, Brittany slammed a checker on top of it. Jeanette shook her head. She turned to face Eleanor. "How's it going Ellie?" she asked.

Eleanor was counting her monopoly money. "Oh…I won," she said in a tone similar to Brittany's when she won something. Brittany heard her and turned to face her.

"You did?!?" she asked excitedly. Eleanor nodded and Brittany muttered a "yes" to herself. September was pouting. May got up and went over to September, giving her a hug.

"It's okay, baby, we don't always win all of the time." She told her. September hugged her back.

"Thanks May!" she told her. May smiled and returned to the checker board. She sat down to see Brittany staring at her like she had just robbed someone in plain view.

"What is it?" May asked.

"What was that all about?" Brittany asked.

"I was only comforting her. Is that so wrong?" May asked.

"Well no…but it was just a board game. It's not the end of the world." Brittany explained, which was odd because Brittany was _Queen_ Drama Queen.

"Well…I suppose so, but it was her first time ever playing one; plus she seemed disappointed, don't you think?" Brittany shrugged.

"If you say so." she said.

September and Eleanor played monopoly once more, and September won this time. Jeanette won the overall amount of chess games; 9-8. Brittany and May were finishing up their last game of checkers.

"Brittany, we're going to change into our pajamas." Eleanor told her as they were finishing the game. Without taking her eyes off of the board, she said. "Yeah, great." Jeanette and Eleanor went into the closet.

May jumped two of Brittany's checker pieces in one move. "That's the game." May said. June and September patted her back and congratulated her.

"Great job, sis." June said.

"Yay, you won!" September added.

Brittany flipped the board so hard that it landed behind them. Angry after losing two games of checkers, she stomped off to the closet. When she went in, Jeanette and Eleanor were almost done putting on their pajamas.

"So you lost, huh?" Eleanor asked, already knowing the answer. Instead of admitting it, Brittany replied, "Checkers is stupid. What kind of game is that anyway?" she asked. Eleanor and Jeanette rolled their eyes.

"Well we're going back out." Eleanor said. Brittany pulled her shirt over her head.

"Remember what we said earlier." Brittany reminded. They both nodded and went back in the room to join Las Mes. Brittany looked in the corner. There was a flashlight.

"Time to find out about Las Mes and the Chipmunks." Brittany said, shining the light. She stepped out of the closet, joining everyone else. They were all talking and giggling.

"Alright everyone, settle down." Brittany said. "Gather 'round and sit in a circle." Everyone did so.

"Alright, this is the last event of the night; truth or dare." Brittany said, shining the flashlight up onto her face. "Now, everyone knows the rules, right?" They all nodded.

"Great; now, who wants to go first?" Brittany asked. She shined the flashlight around the circle. When she got to Eleanor, her paw shot up, bravely.

"I'll do it!" she said. "And I'll take dare."

Everyone but Eleanor: Oooooooh!

"A brave one aren't we?" Brittany grinned, "Okay then, Ellie. And now to see who's gonna dare you," she spun the flashlight in the middle of the circle. It spun and finally stopped on…Brittany herself.

"Moi? Really?" Brittany said in shock-or at least she sounded shocked to herself. She grinned. "Let's see…what do I want to dare you?" she said tapping her chin. "Oh! I know." Everyone leaned in closer.

"Go into Dave's room, take his slippers into the kitchen, wet them with water, and bring them back to his bedside for when he wakes up in the morning." Brittany explained. Everyone was covering their mouths to prevent snickering from becoming too loud, which technically was impossible. Eleanor looked just as shocked.

"What's the matter? Don't wanna do it?" Brittany challenged.

"No," Eleanor admitted. She scurried over to the door. "But I will." And with a sly grin, she was out.

She was gone for about a minute, before she passed back by the door and stuck her head in, showing them the slippers. She then scurried off again. Everyone silently waited until they heard what they were listening for-the sound of running water. They all giggled; for it seemed to run endlessly. Finally it stopped. The chipettes remaining in the Chipettes' room could barely keep from laughing as they heard the sound of the soaked slippers hit the floor. Eleanor peeked in the room once more showing the wet slippers. Eleanor pushed them back to the spot where she'd found them; the spot they would be in when Dave woke up to put them on!

Eleanor appeared in the doggie-doorway. "Mission accomplished!" she said. Everybody whispered congrats to Eleanor.

"Well, you've out-done yourself, Little Missy." Brittany said. "You've done a dare, so you get to ask or dare the next one of us." She picked up the flashlight.

"Which is…" she spun the flashlight on the floor. It spun and spun and stopped on…May.

"May!" Brittany said. "Truth or dare, girl?" she asked. May held her paws up.

"I don't want to do anything like that." She laughed. "Truth." She said.

"Boooriiiing!" Brittany said, resting her head on her paw.

Eleanor tapped on her chin. "Okay then, May, do you think that anyone of you in Las Mes sings or dances better than the others?" May quickly shook her head. "Nope. Not one of us is better than the other. And I also don't think that I'm any better than my sisters." The Chipettes nodded and September and June each hugged their sister with one arm. "That was beautiful." Eleanor said, clasping her paws together. "Yeah, beautiful." Jeanette added.

"Okay, now who's next?" Jeanette said. Brittany grabbed the flashlight and spun it. It spun and landed on June.

Disappointed, Brittany smacked her forehead. _"Great, a sister vs. sister truth or dare, from __May__?!Lame"_ she thought.

"Hmm, okay…how about…truth?" June said. Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Okay," she looked at Jeanette. "Can you truthfully tell us what it is that makes you so upset about Jeanette's hair?" June looked at Jeanette's currently "Juned" up hair.

"It's just basically so…weird. It can be done so much better. Then she'd have so many adoring fans." June said. May and September nodded. "Understandable." May said. September chewed on her cobalt duel-flap tie.

Brittany folded her arms, "Well, I think her hair was_ fine_before." She said, "But anyhoo, let's see who's next. She spun the flashlight and it shined on-or nearly blinded…Jeanette. She was holding a paw out trying to shield her eyes from the light.

"Okay, okay. I pick truth." She said. June got on her knees, showing that she obviously had a pre-picked question for Jeanette. Brittany, however, tapped on her chin.

"Truth, truth, truth. When are we gonna get some dares again?" she complained. Eleanor patted her back.

"Don't worry; I'm _sure_ we'll get to humiliate someone again before the night is over." She said.

"Is it true that _you_sing the high-notes for the Chipettes?" June asked. Jeanette looked slightly relieved; this wasn't going to be anything difficult.

"Yes, it's true." She replied. June looked shocked. Jeanette noticed and asked. "What's wrong?"

"It's just that you're…so quiet and timid. I didn't expect it to be true." June said.

"When and where did you hear it?" Eleanor asked.

"Earlier today on the news. They were talking about your most recent performance and mentioned that you had the highest voice." June said. "And I couldn't believe it because…well, you know."

"Yeah, a lot of people make that mistake. They assume that because Theodore has the highest voice out of the Chipmunks that I have the highest voice out of the Chipettes." Eleanor said. "It's so annoying sometimes."

"Just curious, who has the highest voice out of you three?" Brittany asked. May raised her paw. Brittany looked at her.

"Really you?" Brittany asked. "Because that's what I thought the first time you sang." May nodded.

"Okay then, whose next?" Brittany asked, but she didn't get to spin the flashlight because September jumped up and said, "Dare me! I wanna do a dare! Dare me, Jeanette!"

"Okay, okay, I'll dare you." Jeanette tapped her chin. "Let's see, how about, I dare you to go into the kitchen and get some flour. Then, sneak into the Chipmunks' room and sprinkle it all over their faces?" This caused more giggling than before with Eleanor's dare. September immediately left the room and went into the kitchen. While she was gone, Brittany tapped and her sisters' arms.

"When she gets back, I'm gonna ask them." She said. Her sisters nodded. After a while, September popped in, covered with flour. She returned to the circle, shaking like a puppy.

"September, the dare was for you to cover the _Chipmunks_ with flour, not yourself." May said, dusting her off. September shook herself again and licked her paws.

"I did," she said. "They're all floured up." She stared dreamily into space for a second.

"Theo looks so cute when he's asleep." She said. Eleanor slightly twitched. Brittany picked up the flashlight.

"Well, it's 11:50; ten minutes before Dave said to go to bed." Las Mes looked sad.

"Aww…it's almost over?" September said. Brittany nodded.

"Well, fortunately for you, I have one more question." She said. "It's for all of Las Mes." They all turned to Brittany. Brittany's attitude suddenly turned nervous.

"Well, thing is…we've been wondering, my sisters and I, and we want to know…if you three…" she trailed off.

"If we…" May repeated.

"Like The Chipmunks." Brittany finished. Las Mes looked at each other.

"Why do you want to know?" September asked. The Chipettes were silent.

"Is it because you guys like them?" May asked. They nodded. May looked at her sisters.

"We have to tell the truth," she said and looked back at the Chipettes. "And the truth is…yes. We kinda sorta do." June turned to Jeanette.

"You have a crush on Simon, don't you?" she asked, grinning. Jeanette blushed. "Uh…yeah." She said. "But, he's not my boyfriend, so if he likes you, that's okay." She quickly said.

"Are you sure?" June asked. Jeanette nodded. "Of course, it's only fair. Plus, I don't even know if he likes me like that." June nodded. "Okay."

September turned to Eleanor. "And you like Theodore, right?" she asked. Eleanor blushed and said, "Uh-huh." September threw her arms in the air.

"Me too!" she exclaimed. "We both do!" Eleanor didn't quite get the awkwardness of that, but September didn't say anything else so she just left it at that.

"And you must have the crush on Alvin, right?" May asked Brittany. Brittany blushed, but responded, "You do too, right." May blushed this time.

"Yeah. Ever since I first saw him on TV. Same with my sisters." May said. "Does it bother you?"

Brittany didn't like it, but May _did _have every right to be able to like Alvin, too. "Well, he isn't my boyfriend. Plus he seems...to like...you," Brittany almost choked. "So the the only fair way for any of us to end up with any of them is to have them ultimately decide." All six girls agreed.

"Then it settled." Brittany yawned. "That's all we needed to know. Goodnight, you guys." Las Mes waved and left the room. The Chipettes looked through the doggie-door to see them return to their Kleenex beds. Then they got in thier own beds.

"So, I guess they do like the Chipmunks." Jeanette sighed.

"Yeah,but the Chipmunks may still like us." Eleanor said, hopefully.

"Or they may start to like Las Mes." Jeanette said. Brittany leaned towards the lamp.

"Who knows, maybe we've just gotta prove how cute we are!" They all laughed and Brittany turned out the light.

* * *

**Once again, I apologize fo the long delay. In my opioion, this is the WORST chapter I've ever typed. It's so badly thought up. Don't be afraid to tell me that. I'll edit it if you tell me what you don't like and I hope my later chapters are better. You can still continue to tell me what you think of everyone as the story goes on.**

**Please read, "Return of Mephililes, by HammyHam yadda yadda yadda. I'm so tired of all of this typing.**


	8. The Chipettes' Hearts

**Don't blame me, blame the schoolwork during spring break! I had like three projects. Good thing it's almost summer. Here we go…!**

* * *

The next morning the Chipettes were sleeping in. They were tired after the antics of the night previous, not only playing games, doing makeovers, and staying up late, but finding out the truth; that June, September, and May do have crushes on their chipmunk counterparts. It had been an exhausting night and the Chipettes wanted nothing more than a little sleep.

"BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITANYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" A voice yelled. The Chipettes didn't jump out of the bed in a shocked manner, but they squeezed their eyes shut in hearing it. Jeanette and Eleanor sleepily blinked open their eyes and stretched.

"Anyone else wish that it was Alvin he just called?" Brittany sleepily asked, then yawned. Jeanette and Eleanor looked up at Brittany. Then Jeanette and Brittany looked down at Eleanor.

"Guess Dave's put on his slippers." She said in an uneasy tone, but smiling. Her sisters smiled back. Brittany climbed down from her bunk.

"Come on girls. Let's go see." Brittany said. Jeanette and Eleanor giggled, climbed out of bed, and followed Brittany. They walked out into the hallway where they saw Las Mes. September was peering into Dave's room with a smile on her face.

May walked up to Brittany, "Aye! What's all the yelling about?" she whined. Brittany pointed towards Dave's room.

"Remember our prank?" she asked. May instantly grinned. "Oh, he's put them on?" Brittany nodded.

"Yeah, so now we're in troublllllllleeeeeeee!" Brittany grinned. Sure enough, Dave, in his furry, yet soggy slippers, stepped out into the hallway with the females.

"Wow, they must have really been wet, the water's barely evaporated." Jeanette whispered to Brittany. She looked down at Eleanor.

"I wanted to be sure they'd be really wet!" she said, with a confused shrug.

"What are these?" Dave asked in an annoyed tone, pointing down at his soaking slippers.

"I…uh…think they're slippers, Dave." Brittany answered, covering one side of her face, turning slightly. Dave rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Brittany, I _know_ they're slippers. What I _don't _know is why they're _soaking wet!_" Dave said, raising his voice slightly, as the Chipmunks were still sleeping.

Brittany looked up at Dave, her hands behind her back. "Well, uh…remember that slumber party of ours?" she asked with a cute smile. Dave rolled his eyes.

"Truth or dare?" he asked.

"Truth or dare." Eleanor responded. Shocked, he glared at her. She shrugged.

"Oh come on; what did you want me to do?" Eleanor asked. "I can't turn down a dare." He squatted down.

"Look, since this was your first slumber party, I guess I'll just handle this with good spirits and let you guys go without punishment." Dave said. Wide-eyed, all six girls looked up at him.

"Really?" Jeanette asked. Dave nodded.

"I suppose it wasn't all that bad of a prank." Dave said. "Did you guys do any other dares?" Just then, the chipmunks appeared out of their room, covered with powder, rubbing their eyes.

"What's with all the noise, Dave?" Alvin asked, powder surrounding him as if he was a ghost. Simon and Theodore walked toward the others following Alvin.

"Indeed, it's not even 8:45 in the morning." Simon stated, then yawned. He and his brothers were hearing snickers. Then seeing them. Even Dave was trying to cover his mouth.

"What's so funny?" little Theodore asked, his eyes wide open now, no longer worrying about sleep. He actually had a worried expression on his face. He and his brothers, side-by-side, couldn't see anything funny looking at the girls; so the glanced at each other.

As they started looking at each other and all over themselves, noticing the flour, Brittany giggled, "Wow, September, when you get dared, you really go all the way." September excitedly bounced around.

"Wow, that's more flour than I remembered!" she laughed. It was true. The boys looked as if they'd been bathed in the flour.

June looked aghast, but still snickered. "Sweetie, how dark was it in there?" she asked, looking at the boys. Besides their pajamas, the only color that could be seen was the white of the flour and the slight brown of the fur.

"Well, it t'was pitch black in there." September said. "I didn't know how much I useded."

"Used!" June said in annoyance. September shrugged.

"FLOUR? YOU COVERED US IN FLOUR?" Alvin exclaimed in shock, his eyes were huge.

"I don't even remember having this done last night." Theodore said.

"I'm gonna need an hour long bath to get all of this flour out." Simon said. Now, Dave and the girls were laughing out loud. Alvin had gotten down on all-fours and had attempted to shake off the flour, but all that did was create a cloud of flour.

"You got that right." Dave said. The Chipettes and Las Mes were laughing at how much flour there was.

"I didn't even imagine that there'd be that much flour." Jeanette laughed.

"You guys better get going if you want to get all of that flour off." Eleanor mocked. Dave agreed.

"Yeah, September's about to start breakfast for us. Go on now, clean yourselves up." He said. With that, September scurried over to the counter and began preparing a breakfast.

Meanwhile, the boys headed off to the bathroom to try to clean themselves up. They took off their pajamas and set them aside.

"Well," Simon began, turning on the water "It _was_ a good prank they did. I never expected them to do dare involving us." He stood in the sink and let the water wash out the flour.

Theodore nodded. "Yeah, I didn't even think they were gonna play truth or dare." He splashed his face with water. "I thought they'd just talk about girl stuff." Alvin slid into the sink.

"Well, I knew that _both _of those things were gonna happen." He said. "Of course they'd play truth or dare." He said looking at Theodore. "And I expected that they'd do something to us." he said turning to face Simon.

"So basically, I'm just one step ahead of you guys." He said triumphantly. Simon climbed out of the sink and started drying off.

"So, you knew they were gonna cover us in flour?" he asked, Theodore looking over in curiosity.

Alvin's smile faded. "Well…no. I thought they'd do something simple like try to steal my hat or blow something of yours up." He said the last part to Simon. "Maybe eat some of Theo's food." Alvin went on. He climbed out of the sink and Theodore jumped in.

Alvin took the towel from Simon and dried off. "Well, who knew those girls were so crafty?" Simon nodded. He then went to the faucet and turned it off for Theodore. When he'd dried off, the three chipmunks went to their room. They hadn't bothered to put on their pajamas again, as they intended to just put on their hoodies, which they did.

They entered the kitchen to see everyone on the counter. September was putting a waffle in a napkin. She handed it to Dave. He took a bite out of it.

"See ya later, guys." He said chewing and hurried out the door.

"See ya!" they all called after him. The chipmunks sat in-between Las Mes and The Chipettes.

"So, what's for breakfast today?" Alvin asked when he sat down.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it's good!" Theodore said, rubbing his stomach.

"Ahh…that it is." May said. "It's a delicacy called 'Sorpresa Septiembre de Panqueques' or in English, 'September's Surprise Pancakes'".

June licked her lips. "And they're just incredible! I always long for the next time that I can taste them again."

Theodore's eyes widened, "What's the surprise?" May shook her finger "no".

"If I told you, you wouldn't be surprised and you'd already know what you're trying to taste for." She explained. Theodore's ears fell, but he perked up and said. "Well, I hope she finished soon."

September filled a pancake in the pan. "Well, I'm almost done. Just sit tight, Theo." She said.

Brittany looked at Alvin. "Well, I see you're not covered in flour anymore; lookin' like a brown skunk." She smirked. Alvin glared at her.

"Uh-huh, you think you're so funny. We'll see, we'll see." He said with crossed arms.

She raised her eyebrows, "Whachoo mean 'we'll see?" she asked. He smirked.

"I'm mean, we'll see; later." He said. Brittany still looked slightly confused, but she simply shrugged it off.

Another pancake was flipped and there were nine completed. A waffle popped out of the toaster and as it flew in the air, September quickly grabbed a plate and held it out to her side and the waffle landed perfectly, bowing to her audience.

May, June, Jeanette, Eleanor, and The Chipmunks clapped at the feat, but Brittany didn't seem to care or think it was that impressive. Not seeming to realize, September passed out the plates. She then placed a pancake on each plate.

"All served," September began, "And…" she spun around and stopped at Theodore, "A waffle for you." She smiled, holding out the plate and bowing again as if she were a servant to a king.

Theodore's eyes widened. "Is this?" he began. September nodded.

"Yep, one perfect waffle just for you." She answered. He picked up the waffle and bit into it.

"This is...THE BEST WAFFLE YET!" Theodore exclaimed. "They must get better every time." September blushed.

"Thanks!" she said quickly. She then sat down next to him and began eating her waffle. They smiled at each other. Unknown to the two, Eleanor was staring at them. She lowered her head and continued eating.

"So, what is on the schedule for today?" May asked Alvin. Alvin swallowed the part of his waffle that he was chewing.

"Well, we've planned to do a little something different than we've done these past few days." He explained. She curiously raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"Well, you know how we've been in the house with Brittany, Eleanor, Theodore and September?" he asked. She nodded.

"And how Jean and Si have been going outside with June?" he added. Once again, she nodded.

"Well today, we're all going outside." He said. All of the girls looked at each other.

"For what?" Brittany asked.

"You'll see." Simon said. Jeanette looked at him.

"You know what he's talking about?" she asked. He smiled.

"Yeah, we planned it last night. You'll have to wait though." He said. She nodded and continued eating.

"_I wonder what it is. Knowing Alvin, I'll probably be a contest."_ Jeanette thought.

Eleanor looked interested, too. "Was this thought of last night while we were having the slumber party?"

"Yeah." Theodore replied. "We were thinking of fun things to do today and decided on-" Alvin interrupted him.

"THEODORE! You were about to tell them!" he stressed. Theodore rubbed the back of his head.

"Oops, sorry." He said. "Well, after we eat, we can go outside. Then you will find out." He said.

So everyone continued to eat. When he finished eating, Alvin stood up.

"Is everyone done?" he asked.

"I AM!" Theodore, Eleanor, and September said in unison. Alvin nodded.

"Good; Theo, you go outside and make sure everything looks like it should." He said. Theodore saluted him.

"Aye, aye, captain." He said. He jumped off of the counter, landed on the floor, then scurried outside.

Alvin turned back to the others to see Simon finishing.

"I'm going outside to help Theodore." He said. Alvin nodded.

"Okay, if something doesn't check out, call me." He said. Simon nodded and leaped off of the counter.

Eleanor and September were playing pat-a-cake. Eleanor turned to face Alvin.

"Alvin, can we go outside now?" she asked. Alvin shook his head "no".

"No girls go out there until everybody is finished." He stated plainly, crossing his arms. Eleanor sighed and September smiled and continued pat-a-cake.

Jeanette stood up. "I'm finished with my breakfast."

"Okay, three down, three to go." Alvin said. "Come on girls, eat, eat, eat." He said, clapping his hands like a coach, talking to wrestlers preparing for a match. Brittany, chewing, pointed up at Alvin.

"Don't rush me while I'm eating; whatever the fun thing that is outside is, it can wait." She said and folded her arms. Alvin rubbed the back of his head.

"Okay, maybe I got a little carried away, but please, just don't take all day." He said.

"Don't worry, Alvin; just be calm and relax. Brittany's right, besides, we have all day." May said.

"Okay, okay." Alvin said. "I'll calm down." The two smiled at each other. Brittany glanced at them and May, as if feeling her eyes on them, turned in Brittany's direction. However, Brittany quickly looked back down at her food before May could notice.

June pushed her plate away. "I'm done, too." She walked to the edge of the counter. "Can the four of us just go outside and wait for May and Brittany?" But Alvin still refused.

"Sorry, but no. Besides, there are rules when you get out there and we don't want to have to explain them twice." He said. June sighed and sat down. Suddenly, May stood up.

"I'm done, Alvin." She said. Alvin looked excited.

"Great, just you now, Brittany." He said. He heard the sound of the doggie-door flap. He saw Simon and Theodore's heads appeared in the doorway.

"Everything's a go outside, Alvin." Simon said, giving him a thumbs' up while Theodore nodded. June jumped down from the counter.

"Really? So can we go outside now?" she asked Simon.

"Is everyone done breakfast?" he asked.

"All except Brittany." She said. Jeanette, Eleanor, May, and September jumped down and were approaching them.

"Wrong! Brittany's done." They heard Brittany say. They turned around to see her and Alvin coming from the counter.

"Well then, let's go outside." Simon said, proceeding outside.

"This is gonna be great." Theodore said, following him. Alvin ran out in front of the girls. All six girls jumped through the slot after the boys. The Chipettes and Las Mes' eyes widened at what they saw.

There was what looked like an amusement park at first glance. However, after looking at it clearly, the girls clearly noticed that it was an obstacle course. They walked over to the boys.

"What's all of this for?" May asked. Alvin put an arm around May, causing her to blush.

"I'm glad you asked!" Alvin said. Simon face palmed. He moved pointed to the obstacle course. "This is what we will be doing today."

"Which is?" Brittany asked, not fully understanding. Alvin brought his other arm around Brittany, causing her to blush as well. Out of nervousness, she tried to look anywhere that wasn't directly towards Alvin's face. Alvin, being his cocky self, didn't seem to notice either girl's nervousness and went on talking.

"We are going to be competing in teams of three; The Chipmunks, Chipettes, and Las Mes, in an obstacle course tag-team race." He said.

"A what?" Brittany asked, finally facing him as he let his arms fall off of the girls' shoulders. He answered her like it was obvious.

"An obstacle course tag-team race." He said.

"Which is?" she asked. Alvin rolled his eyes.

"Oh please! Do girls know anything?" he asked out loud, making Brittany give him a "watch it, buster!" face.

"It's just what it's called." Simon interrupted; knowing what would happen if Alvin kept talking. "It's simply a race. The only thing about it is that you work as a team to complete it. And that you must go through this obstacle course," He explained.

The girls nodded. "That's one of the most creative things I've ever heard of." June said to Simon. The complement made Simon blush. He rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, well, thanks. I didn't think of it by myself though." He said. Theodore walked over to him.

"But he did do most of it." He said. "He designed how it would look and…" he was interrupted.

"And all of the obstacles?" Brittany asked with folded arms. "Like does he know how to get through everything? Is he just gonna cheat for you guys?"

"On the contrary, just a while ago Claire came over and set everything up. She also didn't let us watch." Simon said. June smiled smugly.

"See? Simon wouldn't cheat." She said, and then smiled at him. He awkwardly smiled back.

"Uh, thanks June, but, it was only a misunderstanding." He said. "So, is everything clear to everyone?"

"Yeah!" Eleanor and September said.

"Mmm-hmm" Brittany replied with attitude.

"Yep" June and May said. Jeanette had been pretty quiet and didn't seem to be paying attention.

"Jeanette?" Simon asked. "Is everything all right?" she had been playing with her fingers, but snapped out of it.

"Oh! Yes, I understand." She said, slightly embarrassed. Simon didn't look so sure, but otherwise went on.

"Well…okay then. Anyway…" he began talking to Las Mes with Alvin and Theodore.

Meanwhile, Brittany and Eleanor went by Jeanette. "What's up, Jean?" Eleanor asked. "Somethin' botherin' you?" Jeanette shook her head, looking down.

"No, not really." She said softly. "It's just that…" Brittany interrupted her.

"That June, huh?" Jeanette slowly nodded. "He just really seems to like her."

"Don't let it distract you." Brittany told her. "Besides, Simon's just probably being himself; naturally nice." Jeanette smiled.

"Yeah, he is just naturally nice. You're probably right." She said.

"Of course I am." Brittany said as the boys approached them. Quickly, she whispered to her sisters.

"Besides, this race might be just what we need in terms of the Chipmunks." They grinned and turned to the Chipmunks.

"Okay girls, just like we told them, all have to do is go through the course. Think of it as the Olympics." Simon said.

"You'll have to work as a team, but some obstacles may be trickier than others." Theodore added. "You'll really have to use your brain!"

Brittany glared at him. "How do _you_ know, did y_ou_ go through it already? Examine it? Shame on you!" she scolded. Theodore looked nervous, but he replied. **(Okay, sorry for interrupting your course of reading, but I just thought that it was funny that Brittany said "shame on you" because she actually did say that once to Theodore in the cartoon; which is the exact reason I put it in the story. So, yeah; a little reference. Please proceed…)**

"N-No, that's just what Claire told me. I didn't see it; honest." He said. Brittany looked sympathetic.

"Well, okay, I believe you." She said. Theodore instantly brightened.

"Whooo…" he sighed, relived. It was not a good thing to have Brittany on your bad side, especially for a contest.

"Does it really matter if he saw it or not? We're going to win anyway." Alvin said. Brittany glared at him and wrinkled her nose.

"Alvin, that doesn't even make any _sense_!" she said.

"_Yes it_ _does_!" he argued.

"Actually, Alvin, it doesn't" Simon said. Jeanette shook her head in agreement. Even Eleanor looked at Alvin in dismay at his stupidity. **(He's not an idiot, but you gotta admit…)**

"WHATEVER! We're gonna win!" he exclaimed. Las Mes appeared behind them.

"So, are we gonna start soon?" June asked.

"We're about to start right now." Alvin said. The three teams of chipmunks lined up at the starting line. The Chipmunks made one line, next to them were the Chipettes and Las Mes was on the other side of them. Alvin, Brittany, and May were side by side. Behind them were the tallest siblings. In the back row were the youngest siblings.

"Okay, because this is a tag-team race, all nine of us won't be running through at the same time. We'll all start back here, but when I say go, Brittany, May, and Alvin will begin going through the obstacle course." He turned to his left and then right.

"Jeanette and June, you two and I will run straight to the yellow slide and wait to be tagged." He said pointing.

"Okay." They said. Simon turned behind him.

"Now you three, will run to the yellow slide and turn left and go to the red tunnel where you will wait to be tagged."

"Okay!" the three said. Eleanor was so excited. She'd barely done anything recreational in a long time. As she thought about how much fun this would be, she felt someone tap on her shoulder.

It was September. "Hey Ellie, this'll be so fun, but go easy out there." She smiled. Eleanor looked confused.

"Go…easy?" she asked. September's expression turned sympathetic.

"Well, sorta. Don't push yourself too hard, but try your hardest!" she said. Eleanor still didn't get it, but otherwise agreed.

"Is everyone ready?" Simon asked. Everyone nodded.

"Okay, on the count of three…"Simon began. Everybody got on all fours.

"One…two…" Simon counted. Brittany, Alvin, and May stuck their tongues out of the side of their mouths, tasting victory.

"THREE!" Simon shouted; and all three groups ran out into the grass faster than they'd ever run before. Just as they were told, Jeanette and June, along with Simon ran to their respective areas. When they got there, they saw Eleanor, Theodore and September coming to go to their spots. They turned and stood at the tunnel.

Alvin, Brittany, and May were running through things and jumping over bars. Brittany was currently in the lead with May not too far behind. Brittany was jumping through hula hoops that were hanging by ropes. Brittany got her foot caught in a hoop and tripped. That gave Alvin and May a chance to catch up.

"COME ON, BRITTANY!" Jeanette called.

"GET UP!" Eleanor called, as well.

But Brittany didn't stay down too long and got right back up, continuing to jump through hoops. Alvin was right next to her.

"Wow…I didn't except you…to be this good," he said panting, ", but don't get your hopes up!" he said. Brittany eyed him.

"Oh please…I could do this with my eyes closed." She shot back. She kept up her pace ahead of Alvin and was almost at the slide to tag Jeanette when, all of a sudden, May sped in front of her and quickly and began jumping into tires.

Brittany was shocked and outraged. On the outside, because she didn't want to lose and on the inside because she felt that May was trying to out do her in front of Alvin. She picked up speed to catch up to May. All three chipmunks jumped in and out of the tires.

Jeanette, June, and Simon were waiting with their paws extended, ready to run. Brittany tried to re-pass up May, but couldn't. May tagged June's paw and she sped off. Not a full second later did Brittany tag Jeanette and Alvin tag Simon before they were speeding off after her.

June was climbing up the ladder like a squirrel up a tree. Simon was right behind her. Jeanette had a little trouble, being the klutzy girl that she was, but she didn't give up and eventually reached the top.

"GOOD GOING JEANETTE!" Brittany called.

"YOU CAN DO IT!" Eleanor backed up.

June and Simon were running through a huge set of Newton's balls; however, these were swinging left and right, waiting to be avoided. June and Simon, who'd reached them were dodging the huge swinging pendulums. Jeanette reached the bottom of the slide and was running through the Newton's balls now.

Simon was running, when suddenly, a swinging ball caught him off guard, slowing him down as he jumped back. Well of course, that threw him totally off and he just kept jumping and ducking to regain his footing.

"COME ON SIMON!" Alvin shouted.

"YOU TRY IT!" he called back. "This isn't easy!" he continued to move when he spotted June having the same trouble. He wanted to start moving again before she did. He thought he still had a chance before he saw it.

Jeanette.

She was whisking through the obstacle as if it were just walking. She seemed to move at just the right time; jumping, ducking, she'd passed them both up.

"YEAH, JEANETTE!" Brittany screamed.

"KEEP IT UP!" Eleanor called.

June suddenly lay on her back and seemed to be waiting. She was looking at the moving pendulums and suddenly jumped up, did a back flip onto a swinging pendulum, which caught Simon's eye, and jumped from pendulum to pendulum until she landed slightly behind Jeanette. Out of the corner of her eye, Jeanette noticed June and knew that she had to speed up.

"YEAH, JUNE!" May cheered.

"YOU DA MAN!" September yelled.

"I'm a girl!" June called back, picking up speed.

Simon had finally regained his footing and was speeding after the girls.

Jeanette knew that June would probably catch up so she had a plan; she might not have to out speed her, but she would need to be able to out obstacle her.

Now there were holes in the ground that the three would have to jump in and out of, just like the tires, except that the holes were slightly harder to get out of because of the sliding dirt. Jeanette, Simon, and June were now tied.

Jeanette's plan was working so far. She wasn't faster than June, but her legs were stronger, allowing her to jump higher and farther. June was having to claw at the dirt, trying to prevent herself from sliding down. Simon was doing like Jeanette, but he didn't have legs as nearly as strong as she did.

Jeanette and Simon had finished jumping out of the holes and were now running through poles to reach Theodore and Eleanor at the red tunnel. June was right behind them.

Alvin: COME ON, SIMON!

Theodore: YOU'RE ALMOST THERE!

Brittany: SPEED UP, GIRL!

Eleanor: HURRY!

September: VRROOMM VVRROOMM!

May: YOU'RE DOIN GREAT!

June had passed Simon up and had trying to pass Jeanette up, who was panting worriedly. Just before June could tag September, she tripped, and Jeanette tagged Eleanor, who sped off like a bullet. Simon then tagged Theodore, who ran after Eleanor to finish the race. June got up and tagged September who ran off, too.

Now, Theodore had to be the least athletic one out there. September had already passed him up. However, he didn't give up and kept going.

September had caught up to Eleanor.

"Hi Ellie, you're really good at running. You're way faster than I expected. Anyways, if you feel tired, you can always stop, there's nothing to be ashamed of." She smiled and ran ahead leaving a very confused Eleanor still running.

September had run through the red tunnel and was headed to the monkey bars. Eleanor sped after her, trying to catch up. Theodore was running after them as fast as he could.

All three reached the monkey bars and September was already swinging from them, however, she underestimated Eleanor, who'd caught up to her and passed her up.

"THAT'S RIGHT, ELLIE!" Brittany called.

"YEAH!" Jeanette called.

"COME ON SEPTEMBER!" May called.

"SPEED IT UP!" June called.

"THEODORE, GET IT TOGETHER MAN!" both Alvin and Simon called.

"I'm trying!" he responded. He didn't expect to be better than Eleanor and figured he probably wouldn't beat September either, but he didn't give up, for Alvin's sake.

Eleanor landed on the ground and had to swim across an inflated pool. She jumped in and immediately began swimming. September jumped in after her and was, amazingly, a good swimmer. In fact, she was excellent; she passed Eleanor in about thirty seconds, shook off and jumped off the side of the pool. She ran to the last obstacle, hurdles.

Eleanor jumped out and didn't even waste time shaking off. She just ran towards the hurdles and began jumping over them.

It was September and Eleanor, heading for the finish, jumping over the hurdles. Theodore swam over to the edge of the pool and watched the two girls.

May: RUN! RUN!

June: YOU GOT THIS!

Jeanette: ELLIE!

Brittany: COME ON!

September began doing front flips to jump the hurdles. Eleanor watched in amazement at the black chipmunk in front of her, flipping as if it were as easy as standing. Eleanor kept up and September started back flipping.

They were head to head…

Neck to neck…

When there were only two hurdles left, September did another back flip, which put hr ahead of Eleanor. She flipped once more and crossed the finish line.

Las Mes'd won.

Eleanor panted as she tumbled over the finish line. Las Mes jumped into a group hug. At that moment Theodore finally crossed the finish line.

Jeanette and Brittany helped Eleanor up. She dusted herself off and hung her head.

"I'm sorry I lost." She apologized. Jeanette patted her head.

"It's okay; you were great, spectacular even." Brittany nodded.

"You were really close to winning; don't beat yourself up over it." Eleanor smiled.

"We _all_ did great!" she said and hugged her sisters. They turned around to see The Chipmunks congratulating Las Mes.

"Wow!" Alvin said, "That was amazing. You guys were awesome!"

Simon was talking to June. "Yeah, and how you actually used the pendulum to get you across the rest of that obstacle was amazing!" June was very flustered and blushed.

"Wha- well, thanks, Simon. But anyone would probably have thought of doing that." She said. But Simon shook his head.

"Well, I wouldn't have. That was brilliant." He said, and again June blushed.

Theodore was talking to September. "Yeah, that was amazing; I had no idea you could swim that fast." September also blushed.

"Oh Theodore, that's so nice of you to say; aren't you a sweetie!" she said and he blushed.

"Well, you _were _pretty amazing. I mean, clearing hurdled with flips? Incredible!" he said.

May turned to Alvin, who said, "I had no idea how fast you were. In fact, all three of you were spectacular!" he said May blushed just like her sisters.

"You boys are too nice." She said, flustered. The Chipettes approached them.

The Chipmunks then went over to them. "You were great, too." Alvin said.

"Jeanette, I didn't know that you could jump so high or far." Simon said, making Jeanette blush.

"Eleanor, you were as athletic as ever." Theodore said and Eleanor smiled and blushed slightly.

"Thanks." She giggled.

"Brittany, gotta admit, you rocked." Alvin said. She tried not to blush in front of him.

"Well, whatever. Thanks I guess." She said, secretly happy.

The Chipmunks turned back to Las Mes. "Well let's all go back inside and eat a victory meal!" Simon suggested. Las Mes agreed. "Okay let's go!" May said.

As they began walking back toward the house, Alvin tuned to the Chipettes.

"Come on, you too." He said and turned back to May. "So tell me how you became so fast." He said.

"And how did you calculate when to jump?" Simon asked June.

"And teach me how to flip like that!" Theodore told September. All six walked towards the house.

None seemed to notice the Chipettes lagging behind; all of their momentary happiness drained.

"Jean, you were right; they do really seem to like them." Brittany said, sadly, with her arms around her sisters' shoulders.

"More than us..."

* * *

**I'm once again really sorry for this long wait. I mean, it was like a month and 2 days since I last updated. When school ends on May 27****th****, the story will be updated quicker, I promise. **

**If I didn't think that the last chapter was the worst, I would think this one was. First of all, originally this was supposed to be an obstacle course scavenger hunt, but I changed it because I'd have to think up a list of things to find and clues and it'd just be too much and it would take too long so I changed it to a race instead. That's also why it took so long. **

**I otherwise hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	9. The Mystery of September

**How many "sorrys" will it take for y'all to forgive me? I know I promised during the summer chapters would be up quicker, but I forgot about the AC on Neopets. I'm really sorry. Now that it's over, I'll try to be quicker, but the next 2 chapters will be kind of long. I'll still try to do my best.**

* * *

After five more days of living with Las Mes, the Chipettes and Chipmunks were getting pretty use to them. However, the Chipettes were more concerned with them leaving.

"How long is this month gonna last?" Eleanor sighed, lying on her bed on morning. Well, it was about 11:00.

"I don't know, but I hope it goes by quickly. Otherwise, us and the Chipmunks together as we know it is over." Brittany answered, also on the bed. Jeanette ran into the room suddenly.

Brittany and Eleanor sat up.

"What's up Jean?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, what's the rush?" Eleanor added. Jeanette caught her breath and pointed to Eleanor.

"It's you," She said. "September wants you." Eleanor looked confused and so did Brittany.

"Me?" Eleanor asked, pointing to herself. Jeanette nodded.

"She told me she wanted to see you." She explained. Eleanor got up to go, but Brittany stopped her.

"Wait…what were her exact words?" Brittany asked. Jeanette thought for a second.

"Well…she said 'Ooooh, Jeanettie, go, go! Please go find Ellie! Get her, bring her to me. Mmm-hmm, I want to show her something. Tell her to come out to the sofa. I'll be right here waiting. It'll be super fun. What…you're still here? Go, go, and get her…now!'" Jeanette explained. "Then she sorta pushed me off to come get Ellie, waved good-bye, and here I am."

Brittany raised an eyebrow. Eleanor and Jeanette looked at each other, then at Brittany.

"Well, from what you said, it just seems like she wants to…show you something." **(Mystery Dungeon Confused Face).**

Eleanor shrugged. "Well then, I guess I'd better go see what she wants." She got up and left the room.

She walked into the den, but didn't see anyone. She walked past the sofa, were she saw September waving her over. Eleanor walked over to her.

"Hey April, what's up?" she asked her.** (Remember, September's nickname is April).**

"Come over here, quickly!" she said, grinning a huge grin. She practically pulled Eleanor across the floor.

"Uh...where are we going?" she asked. September turned to Eleanor.

"Just wait…we're almost…HERE!" she said excitedly. There, in front of them was a treadmill.

But poor Eleanor could only stare at it. "It's just a treadmill, what about it?" she asked. "If it's broken, go ask Simon or…"

September interrupted her by patting her head. "No silly, it's not broken. I want you to _use_ it."

Eleanor was still confused. "You mean, you want me to run on it? But why?" September clasped her hands together.

"You know, to lose some of that…baby fat." She said. "You'll be so much healthier and thinner. Just give it a try." Eleanor looked down at herself. She never really thought of herself as "unhealthy". She knew that she was slightly chubby, but had never been called unhealthy.

"_Well, maybe I could try this. After all, I haven't really exercised that much lately anyway._

"Well, I guess I could give it a try. I've always wanted to run on one of these." She said. September jumped and hugged Eleanor.

"Oh goodie! This'll be great for your health. Let me go get your sweatband!" September said and ran off to the Chipettes' room.

Eleanor stood waiting for her. As she did, she noticed Theodore coming from around the couch. For some reason, she felt her heart beat faster and could feel herself start to blush. She didn't know why, as it had never happened before.

"Hi Eleanor, I'm glad you're here. So September convinced you to try this?" Theodore said.

Eleanor looked slightly shocked. "Huh, you mean, you have something to do with this?" she asked.

Theodore nodded happily. "September says that this'll be good for you." He said. "She says that you'll be able to play more and have more fun."

Eleanor, still confused, thought, _"Does he think I'm overweight? From what it sounds like, he doesn't seem to. But does he think I can't…maybe… " _At that moment, September returned.

"Here's your sweatband, Ellie!" September sang, happily.

"Thanks, September." Eleanor replied. She climbed onto the treadmill.

"Okay, Ellie. Let's try for something simple first." September began, "Hmm, how about…45 minutes?" she said, setting the treadmill to begin movement.

As Eleanor began to feel the treadmill move, she started out jogging. September immediately started clapping.

"Yay, you're doing great! Keep it up!" she said and grabbed Theodore's paw, beginning to turn around. Eleanor immediately saw and asked.

"Wha-Wait! Where are you going?" she asked, with nervousness in her voice. September and Theodore turned around.

"We're going outside to play! Don't worry we'll come back to check on you!" she said, happily. Theodore nodded and waved.

"Yeah, we'll be back real soon. Bye" she said and he and September walked, paw-in-paw, outside.

"Huh?" was all that came from Eleanor's mouth as she watched them go outside together. Eleanor couldn't quite figure it out, but for some reason she was a little angry at the fact that the two had gone outside together. Well it was anger, right?

* * *

About 25 minutes later, Brittany came looking for Eleanor.

"What did that September do to my…" Brittany began and suddenly gasped when she saw her.

Eleanor looked exhausted running for 25 minutes without a break. Her tiny tongue hung out of her mouth as she continued to run. Brittany immidedeatly ran over to her.

"Eleanor, what are you doing?" Brittany asked. Jeanette exited the room and, seeing Eleanor, hurried over, too.

"Running…on treadmill." Eleanor replied, tongue still hanging out of her mouth. Jeanette climbed up to the top of the treadmill and turned it off. It back to slow down until it finally stopped.

Eleanor collapsed exhaustedly on it, panting. Jeanette ran into the kitchen to get some water.

Brittany picked Eleanor up and put her on the floor so that she was sitting.

"Why were you on that thing?" Brittany demanded.

"Because…September said…it would make me…healthier…or something." She panted. Brittany snarled and looked out through the screen doggie door. She saw September playing with Theodore.

Jeanette returned, drenched in water. She'd filled a measuring cup up only half way. Brittany face pawed, guessing that anything from Jeanette falling in the sink, to falling in the cup could have happened in there.

None the less, Brittany pushed the cup over to Eleanor, who crashed her head as deep in the water as it would go.

Brittany looked relived and so did Jeanette, who was still soaked. Brittany looked at her with an exprssion that said "seriously?", which made her go in the bathroom to dry off.

Eleanor's head immerged from the cup.

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you." She said. "Oh, boy I needed that." She wiped her mouth.

"Ellie, you don't need to be on a treadmill. Who told you that you needed to?" Jeanette asked, but Brittany answered.

"It was that brat, September." She growled. "That thing has _one_ more time to do something before I-," Jeanette interrupted her.

"Brittany, don't hurt the kid." Jeanette began.

"Don't hurt her? Look what she did to _your_ sister! And _where is she_? Outside flirting with Theo. Eleanor could've gotten hurt in here alone!" Brittany argued, ranting.

Eleanor looked asking of shocked at the part about Theodore.

"And anyway, who is _September, _to be telling Eleanor that she needs to lose weight! They're almost the same size. She's only a little thinner than Ellie! She thinks she knows everything or something that's good for Ellie." Brittany pushed up she jacket sleeves. "I'm gonna go deal with her right now!" She started walking towards the door, but Jeanette got in front of her and stopped her from moving by putting her paws on her shoulders, trying to calm her sister down to prevent something rash from happening. She looked her in the face.

"I understand completely, Brittany. You can't attack her or anything, though. I mean, come on, she's a little kid. And yelling and screaming will make The Chipmunks think we're crazy." She explained. Both Brittany and Jeanette looked out of the screen door. They saw Theodore and September playing leap frog. "There are other ways we can deal with her."

Brittany, though still angry, listened to Jeanette's advice. "Fine, whatever!" she spat and walked back to their room, throwing her arms up. Jeanette helped Eleanor up.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Eleanor nodded, much to her relief.

"Yeah, just a little tired and achy." Jeanette smiled.

"Well come on back to the room for a nice long rest." She said. Eleanor took her paw and together they went back to the room. On the way their way back, Eleanor looked through the screen and saw September and Theodore sitting down and talking while being paw in paw. She had a sad expression on her face and hung her head slightly down as she let out a depressed sigh. Jeanette turned and sadly looked down at her sister, feeling bad for her.

* * *

**I feel worse now because I made y'all wait for this piece of MESS! Y'all will get more interesting stuff next, so please don't stop reading. **


	10. June

**Not so late this time.**

* * *

The next day Simon, June, and Jeanette were yet again working on their telescope. They had finally had it working. Now, they would just need to get some coordinates of what they wanted to see in the sky.

"How are you girls doing over there?" Simon asked from the other side of the yard.

"Just fine Simon!" June called grinning. "But we still need some coordinates for the telescope." She called.

"Do you have any books about telescopes inside?" Jeanette called.

"I can check, I'm sure Dave might have one or two." He called back.

June smiled at Jeanette. "Great idea, Jeanie." She said, then called, "Okay, you go get them, we'll keep working out here!" Simon nodded and scurried inside.

Jeanette was happy, for the first time since Las Mes got there, she actually felt like June wasn't trying to intimidate her.

Well, for a little while at least.

Suddenly June turned to Jeanette. "Okay Jeanette, this ends now!" she said in a completely different tone. Jeanette was so startled by the sudden change that she shivered slightly in nervousness.

"Huh?" she said in a very quiet voice. June's tone had changed from friendly to angry so quickly, she didn't really know how to respond. On top of that, she was totally confused as to what June was talking about.

"Don't play stupid. You need to back off." She said in the same mean tone as before.

But Jeanette still didn't know what she meant. "I need…to back off?" she asked, quietly.

June only seemed to get more irritated. "Simon, Jeanette! You need to back off of him."

"I don't understand." She said. Jeanette was now a little scared.

June wasn't letting up on anger. "Are you really that stupid? Simon in mine! He wants me. So you can just quit trying to get him to like you."

Jeanette's expression changed, however. It went from scared to sad. "He…he told you that?" she said.

June smirked, "Well, not in so many words, but it's not one of those things you can mistake. Besides, look at me and look at you." She explained. Jeanette did so.

"You've got a point there…" she said. June clearly covered style and looks on the list. June patted her head and spoke compassionately.

"Well then, sweetie, what would he ever want to do with the likes of you?" Jeanette couldn't even speak. Her heart was crushed in a matter of one to two minutes.

"Errr…" was all that managed to come out. June patted her again.

"I know, rejection can be hard to take. Not that I know from personal experiences, but you must, right?" she asked, smiling.

"Huh?" Jeanette said. She'd known about rejection, but certainly not from a personal experience. However, she decided not to say anything. Just then, Simon returned.

"Here are all of the books I could find on space and telescopes," he said, holding about five books. "How are things going out here?"

"Everything's great, Simon," June said. "Jeanette and I are doing great out here."

Simon smiled, "That's wonderful, I'm glad to see you're getting along so well." He opened one of the books. June looked back and saw Jeanette quietly working, so she slowly made her way a little closer to Simon.

"Hey, um Simon." She said, quietly. He looked up.

"Yes, what is it, June?" he asked.

"Okay, so you remember how you said you wanted to learn Spanish and such?"

"Yes, I remember." He said.

"Well, I think if you really want to learn, I can teach you. We can start whenever you want to."

"Wow, that's great. I'd love to learn with you." He said.

"_Fabuloso! _She exclaimed. She turned and went back to working on the telescope.

* * *

**I might make this chapter longer because its way too short. I can't remmber if something else is supposed to happen. If a super fast update happens it's probably a note saying I made this chapter longer. Otherwise it'll be a little bit of a wait for the next chapter.**

**And remember,If you want to complan about Las Mes, feel free to I actually want you to. My sister wrote a story with Las Mes if anyone wants to read it. Look for Hammyham in my favorite authors and just find the story.**


	11. May The Liar

As of lately, Brittany and May had been on good terms with each other. They were getting along and there were no argumments going on, which is more than enough to say of the other Chipettes' success with Las Mes.

"She really said that to you?" Eleanor asked Jeanette, who'd just explained what'd happened with June. Jeanette nodded sadly. Suddenly, Eleanor got up and went over to Jeanette. She took her paw and stood her up.

"Come on, we're going to talk to Brittany about this." she said.

"Brittany? But why-" Jeanette began. Eleanor cut her off.

"Then she'll talk to May about it. If we just went up to May, who know's what'll happen. It's easier if we ask Brittany." she explained.

"Well, I don't know..." Jeanette said, but Eleanor was taking her regardless.

Just as they were walking out, Brittany was coming in.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" she asked. Jeanette and Eleanor looked at each other.

"Brittany we need to talk about something..." Eleanor said, leading her into the room.

* * *

"WHAT!" Brittany exclaimed. "Oh NO! I'm doing something about this right NOW!" Brittany began to exit the room, but Jeanette held her back.

"Calm down, Brit, what excatly are you planning on doing?" Jeanette asked. Brittany looked at her like she was crazy.

"What do you mean _'what am I going to do_?' I'm gonna talk to May about this behavoir of June's and September's." she said, still trying to leave the room.

Even Eleanor looked concerned, "But what are you gonna _do _exactly." she asked. Brittany patted her on the head.

"Don't you worry about that one bit. I'll handle everything." she said.

She left the room and saw May by the sofa talking with Alvin. She approached.

"May, can I speak with you for a second?" she smiled. May and Alvin looked at each other.

"Uh…sure Brittany." She answered and followed her a little bit away from Alvin.

"Is everything alright?" she asked in a friendly ton, but Brittany was anything but.

"Your sisters have gotten on my last nerve," she said, bitterly. May looked rather taken aback by this.

"Okay, uh, what exactly do you mean?" she asked, paws on hips now. But Brittany wasn't fearful in the least and actually walked up to May.

"The other day, September left Eleanor on a treadmill by herself for about 45 MINUTES, and Jeanette, oh you don't even wanna know, was ripped on while with June all morning the other day. Explain this please?" she asked, eyebrows raised. May looked extremely apologetic. She put a paw an Brittany's shoulder.

"Oh my gosh, Brittany, I am _so_ sorry. I had no idea this happened. I'll have to talk to them right away." May said. "Please, find it tin your heart to forgive them. They, I'm sure, I'll find out why, I promise." Brittany lessen up a little.

"Well, make _sure _you talk to them, because if you don't, _I_ will." She said, pointing a finger into her face. May gave her a salute.

"I promise, I will." She said and scurried off to find June and September. Brittany turned to go to their room. Eleanor and Jeanette were waiting for her.

"So…how did it go?" Jeanette asked. Brittany walked to her bed while explaining.

"Don't worry, I made _sure _she talked to them. She's supposed to be talking with them right now, in fact. Eleanor and Jeanette breathed out sighs of relief.

"Thank you Brittany, maybe now we can get all of this mess straightened out." Eleanor said. Jeanette nodded.

"Oh, I'm sure we will." She said.

* * *

About 30 minutes later, the Chipettes were rehearsing a song they were planning on singing at the next concert in a couple of days. Suddenly, they heard a knock at the door.

"Come in…"Brittany replied, curiously. June and September popped in. Brittany immediately walked over to them.

"And what do_ you_ two want?" she asked, arms crossed. They both bowed their heads down, apologetically.

"Uh…we just came to say…we're sorry for the way we behaved lately." September said, her eye twitching. June noticed this and poked it. As she closed it, because of the pain, and looked through the other eye, she continued,

"I'm sorry for leaving you on a treadmill for that long, but I didn't know the dangers of leaving someone on there for very long, I'm still a little kid, too. I thought the longer on you stayed, the thinner you'd get, but not only do I now know that was dangerous, May explained that not everyone is the same weight and that some people do dangerous thins to get thin and I realize that you are fine just the way you are." She said. The Chipettes were shocked, never had they heard her said such…intelligent things. June continued.

"Err…yeah. I'm sorry Jeanette, really sorry. I couldn't imagine if someone did that to me to someone I liked. I'm sincerely sorry." She said. Jeanette, Eleanor, even Brittany believed their sincerity.

"Wow, thanks June."Jeanette said, smiling.

"You too, April." Eleanor said. September almost immediately tacked her to the ground.

"Aww, hugs, hugs, hugs! I'm glad we're forgiven, friends." She said. She got off of her and twirled over to Brittany and hugged her too. June and Jeanette even shared a small hug.

"Well, I guess we'd better go now." June said and escorted a dizzy September out of the room. Brittany turned to her sisters.

"Well, that was really nice of them." She said. Jeanette and Eleanor agreed.

"We can only thank May for that, otherwise we'd probably be fighting for the rest of their stay here."

"And for that, I'm gonna go find May and thank her personally for that." Brittany said. Eleanor and Jeanette looked shocked.

"Wow, that's pretty nice of you, Brit." Jeanette said. Brittany headed for the living room after saying, "It's the least I could do."

So Brittany walked into the room looking for May. She was normally with Alvin by the sofa, but they weren't there. She walked a little further when she saw them, right in front of the kitchen. However, as soon as she saw them, she stopped dead in her tracks.

There, in the entrance of the kitchen walkway, Alvin and May…were kissing.

Brittany's heart stopped. She couldn't believe it. Alvin's paws were on May's cheeks and May's arms were wrapped around his neck. She couldn't even stand there, but she didn't make a scene. She simply turned around and left without a word.

After she left, the kiss ended. May was blushing, blissfully and nervously with her arms behind her back, while Alvin stood there awkwardly.

"Well May, Simon and Theo are waiting for me in the room, so I'd better get going, see ya." Alvin said, going to his room.

May giggled. "Okay, _nos vemos_. She waved. She then went around the side of the couch only to confront,

Brittany.

May was shocked to see her. "Oh. Hola, Brittany. Is something wrong?" Brittany looked furious with her, but stayed calm.

"Is something wrong, yeah something's wrong! How could you do this to me?" she said. May looked confused.

"Wh-what do you mean?" she asked. Brittany glared at her.

"I saw you kissing Alvin, that's WHAT!" she said, raising her tone. "You said, that…I thought…"her tone fell low again. May, instantly put her paws on her shoulders.

"Brittany, you've got it all wrong. _He_ kissed _me,_ not the other way around." Brittany raised her eyebrows.

"You said what now?" she asked.

"_He kissed me._ I wouldn't kiss him after I promised he was yours. You saw him first, after all." She said.

"Umm-hmm. And how did all of this happen?" Brittany asked.

"We were just talking about something and he was sort of staring at me and well he leaned in and…kissed me." She said. "Please Brittany, you have to believe me." Brittany softened up. After all, that did seem Alvin like.

"Well," Brittany said.

"He's rightfully yours, Brittany. I promise you, that's what happened." May explained.

"Well, I guess that's believable." She said, "But you better not-" May cut her off.

"Absolutely, I won't even bring it up. I'll change the subject if he brings it up." She said.

"Okay then. I believe and forgive you." She said. "For now." May smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Oh thank you. I promise, Alvin is all yours for the taking." She said.

"Ok", Brittany said, "and sorry for jumping to conclusions."

"No harm done." May instisted and they walked off into the game room.

* * *

"YOU WHAT!" Simon yelled.

"HOW COULD YOU KISS MAY!" Theodore yelled, as well. ALvin slammed his paws over thier mouths, thankful that the door was closed. It was actually bed time.

"Shuush! Please! Keep it down before someone _**hears you**_!" Alvin begged, whispering.

"Gee, Alvin I'm sorry but-I mean are you serious? May? What about-" Simon said. Alvin stood up, for the three were originally sitting cross-legged.

"I DID NOT _KISS_ HER!" he said, angrily, but still quietly, "She _kissed_ me!" Simon and Theodore both gasped.

"What? How did this happen?" Simon asked. Alvin sat back down.

"Okay, here's what happened. We were in the kitchen when May said it was always, ever since she saw me on TV, wanted to-" he stopped.

"Yes..." Theodore and Simon said.

"-always, wanted to do...that Romeo and Juliet kissing scene with me." he blurted out. Simon and Theodore looked shocked.

"She's always wanted to..." Theodore said.

"Yeah, and well, I didn't want to be rude and say no-" Alvin continued before Simon interrupted him.

"Wait, wait, wait. Since when has being polite ever occured to you?" he asked. Theodore chuckled. Alvin crossed his arms.

"She's one of my biggest fans and, well you know...with the chicks...sometimes they cry and-" she was again cut off by Simon.

"Get on with it so I can go to bed." he said. Alvin glared at him.

"So anyway, we said the lines, and well, I didn't really want to, like I said. I was about to just end it right before the kiss, but she grabbed me and kissed me, so I just kissed back for a couple of seconds and pushed her off." he finally finished.

"Well, what are you gonna do?" asked Theodore. "Tell Brittany?"

"No way, she'll kill me. fo now I guess I'll just keep it hidden." he said.

"Did you, you know, like it?" Simon asked.

"Like it, of course not. Plus, I wasn't trying to make it enjoyable. I'll show off my real kissing abilities when I kiss Brittany." he said, before quickly covering his mouth.

**(Now Simon and Theodore could have teased him about his crush on Brittany, but instead...)**

"And what makes you think she'll want to kiss you?" Simon asked.

"Yeah, especially after she hears about this." Theodore said.

If Alvin had heat vision, Simon and Theodore would have been fried, but he didn't, so

"GO TO BED" he growled and turned out the light.

* * *

**School sucks, cause I can't do the story, took too long, worked all morning, ending sucks, try to ^date faster, as fast as possible, neva give up on story I won't, please review :)**


	12. The Final Option

**Aye yo, I ain't dead y'all!~**

* * *

The Chipettes, Las Mes, and The Chipmunks were back to the regular routine. Brittany May, and Alvin hadn't been in contact since the day before. Or at least, not the girls and Alvin. May and Brittany and May were doing…okay. They had even talked for the rest of the night. After she left however, Brittany told Jeanette and Eleanor and today, they still found it hard to believe.

"I just don't know, Brit." Eleanor said, "I mean, maybe, just maybe, you _should_ ask Alvin about this." Brittany immediately objected.

"Are you crazy? Why the heck would I do that? What, you just want me to let him _know_ I like him!" she yelled and quickly covered her own mouth. Jeanette looked through the doggie door and gave her a thumbs up, signifying that no one heard. Brittany breathed out a sigh of relief. Jeanette walked back over to them.

"But, Brittany-" Jeanette began, before Brittany interrupted.

"Hey, um Alvin, hey uh, I just heard that you and May kissed and that you initiated it and, like, I just wanted to know if that was true or not." Brittany mocked in a valley-girl accent. "Yeah, he _really_ won't think I like him if I ask about the kiss." Jeanette tried to finish.

"But Brittany, you don't have to say that exactly, just that you heard and you, well were wondering just what was going on." She said. Brittany glared at her. Jeanette lowered her head.

"I suppose it _does _sound kind of odd when you say it out loud." She mumbled.

"Exactly." Brittany said. "I'm just gonna leave it like it is. I mean, it's not like I trust May, but her explanation does seem reasonable."

"Hey guys!" Eleanor said. Jeanette and Brittany looked at her. Eleanor waved them over.

"Come here." She said. They came over.

"What is it Ele-" Jeanette began.

"Shh!" Eleanor said.

"But what is-" Brittany said.

"SHHH!" Eleanor cut off again. "Look" she pointed to the hallway.

Las Mes were in the living room.

"I just got info from Alv," May was saying, "about being famous and singing all over the country."

"So did I, from Simon. He said it's really cool and fun." June said.

"What are they talking about?" Brittany said from the room.

"Listen and we'll find out." Jeanette said with a raised eyebrow. The Chipettes continued spying.

"Well, I did the bestyest." September said. "Theodore told me that he might check with Dave and see if he will let us go onstage with them!" May and June cheered. May patted September on the head,

"Good job, September. Who's a good girl? You are!" June praised. May glared at her.

"June! She's not a dog or a pet!" she scolded. June rolled her eyes.

"Sure seems like it." Brittany whispered from the room.

"Oh whatever," June said, "She got in there _deep_." May nodded.

"Yes, you did a fabulous job sweetie. Within no time the chipmunks will let us perform with them and everyone will hear us and we'll be famous." She said with a dreamy expression on her face. The Chipettes gasped.

"This is great, all we need to do is move in a little closer, maybe _feed_ 'em some more," June said the last part glancing down at September who saluted, "and we'll be singing onstage with them and famous just like _that_!" she said and snapped her fingers. Las Mes did a little squeal of delight together. The Chipettes lowered the doggie-door flap.

"OH my _gosh_!" Brittany said, "Did you _hear _that?" Brittany asked. Eleanor nodded.

"Yeah well, we _were_ standing right here!" she whispered back. Brittany glared, but them shook it off.

"They're…they sound like they're _using_ the Chipmunks!" Jeanette said. "Or at least they want to. Did anyone know about this?" the girls thought.

"Come to think of it, September has mentioned wanting to sing onstage with the chipmunks before…" Eleanor said. Brittany nodded.

"Yeah, so has May." She said.

"And June," Jeanette added, "When I really think about it." The Chipettes stood quietly for a while.

"Do you think, the Chipmunks should know about this?" Jeanette asked. "They sound like they want to steal the Chipmunks' thunder as singing chipmunks."

"Well, not now, maybe be if we see it as a threat, then we'll tell them." Eleanor said. Brittany and Jeanette nodded.

"Okay, that's what we'll do." They said in unison.

* * *

Later on that day Jeanette went to go find Simon. She walked around until she saw him in the living room, with June. There was a large open magazine near the sofa behind them, but they were reading a different book in front of them. Jeanette stopped, she didn't like getting in conflicts with June, but with Simon being there, she didn't expect anything to break out. She walked over to them.

"And there are _two _different verbs for us." June was saying to Simon as Jeanette approached. They both looked up at her. Jeanette was playing with her fingers.

"Uh…hi guys." She said nervously, then turned to Simon, "Uh…Simon, are we gonna, uh ,work on the telescope like you said we were?" she asked. Simon looked at June, back at Jeanette and stood up. He took her arm and walked her away from June, over near the magazine by the sofa.

"Jeanette, do you mind if I spend some more time with June for a while?" he asked. Jeanette's eyes widened. The magazine shifted. Simon and Jeanette glanced at it, then returned to what they were doing.

"W-why?" Jeanette asked. Simon tried to reassure her.

"It's nothing wrong with you, I just…want to spend more time with June, you know, learn more about her and her life before she came here." He said.

"So what are you doing?" Jeanette asked.

"She's teaching me Spanish like she said she would." He said. "She's just so interesting."

Suddenly, as soon as he said that, Brittany appeared from behind the magazine. She scratched her hair nonchalantly and pretended not to be paying attention to the conversation a few steps away by looking at the magazine.

Simon and Jeanette were shocked to see her there. "Er…Brittany, do you mind for a minute?" Simon asked.

"No." she said and continued standing there.

"I should have suspected that." Simon whispered to himself. "Um, so Jeanette, I just want to spend a little more time with June, that's all, okay?" He said. Jeanette hung her head, nodded, and started to walk away. Brittany, seeing her sister walk away, angrily went up to Simon. Simon held up his paws.

"Now, Brittany…" he began, but never got done.

"Just shut up!" she said. "You just pushed away the best, smartest, kindest girl in the world!" she said. "And for _her!" _she said, referencing June. Now Simon looked upset. Alvin, Theodore, May and September, hearing this walked over to the scene. May and September stayed close to June and Alvin and Theodore went over to Simon. As they approached, Eleanor appeared farther back from them, next to Jeanette.

"What do you mean, for her? June and the others are really nice." He argued, Alvin and Theodore nodded their heads in agreement. Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Oh please. Theodore, Simon, whenever you two aren't around, those girls are _constantly_ taunting Eleanor and Jeanette about something! Whether it be weight or hair-" this time Alvin interrupted her.

"Brittany, give me a break. Las Mes would never intentionally hurt anybody." He argued. "Ever since they've been hear they've been nothing but nice and grateful. You know, like not being a diva?" he said directly to her. Brittany's eyes opened wide at that. Now Eleanor stepped up.

"But you guys, it's kinda true. I mean, we think they might be trying the use you." She said.

"What do you mean?" Theodore asked.

"W-we think they want to use you guys…to become famous." Jeanette said.

"Yeah, they want to sing on stage with you and-" Brittany was saying, but Alvin interrupted.

"Brittany, are you sure you just aren't a little _jealous_?" he asked. Brittany's face heated up, in 5% embarrassment, 95% fury.

"_What?"_ she asked.

"Come on now, you guys know we've kinda been spending more time with them. Is that why you guys are making this up? He asked.

3% embarrassment, 97% bottomless rage

"Excuse me? Making-this-up?" she said, pausing for each word.

"Las Mes has no interest in becoming famous." Simon said.

"They just want normal lives after working so hard and going to learn at college." Theodore said, quietly.

"Why are you guys acting like this?" Simon asked. "It reasonable behavior for Brittany, but not you, Jeanette." He said.

Jeanette gasped, "Simon…"

"You either, Ellie." Theodore said, sadly.

"But, we're telling the truth. Eleanor said.

"Reason-able-for-Britt-any?" Brittany mumbled angrily.

1% Confusion, 99.99% involuntary man slaughter.

"Las Mes like you guys, too. They'd be so hurt if they heard what you guys were saying." Alvin said walking away.

"I hope you guys eventually come to the realization of the ridiculousness of your behavior." Simon said leaving.

Theodore just stood there.

"Theodore…"Eleanor said.

"…Las Mes…they're my friends. They would never do what you say, never." He turned and left, too.

The Chipmunks passed up Las Mes. Las Mes looked back at the Chipettes in confusion, for they didn't hear the conversation, but then, followed the chipmunks out of the house.

The Chipettes just stood there silently for a while, before returning to their rooms, for the rest of the night, not even having dinner.

* * *

The next morning the Chipettes woke up and went into the living room, the stopped dead at the door at what they saw.

Las Mes and the Chipmunks were already outside, playing with Las Mes.

"They…they didn't even, wake us up to play with them." Brittany said sadly.

"Maybe, maybe they just got up…a-and were coming to get us after-" Eleanor started, but Jeanette spoke.

"No they didn't." she said. "Because Simon and I always, have been recording the time we get up to see how quickly we can get the telescope working. And, they've been up for at least an hour. He must have set it out of habit, because they haven't been working on it as you can see. They even made up their beds." She said pointing in their room.

The girls couldn't believe it.

Brittany hung her head. "Come on guys. Let's go" she said turning around and going back to their room. Eleanor ran in front of her.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked **(Mystery Dungeon shocked expression)**

"It's clear they don't want us here anymore." She said.

"But, what are we gonna do?" she asked. "Where are we gonna go?"

"Don't worry, Ellie" she said. "Just anywhere but here. They won't even miss us." She said.

Eleanor still didn't want to move, but Jeanette touched her shoulder and walked her back in the room.

* * *

So for a few hours, the Chipettes spent their time packing everything they wanted to take with them.

Soon, they were making their way across the living room floor, dragging along three lunchboxes, one each. Not wanting anyone to know they left, they wanted to only take necessities.

They each slowly made their way out of the doggie door. And soon were out of sight.

And right now, on the kitchen counter, Las Mes were looking at where the Chipettes just stood, each with a satisfied smirk on her face.

* * *

**Hmm…let's just hear your LONG Reviews…~ I think I'll have to read too some…rants…which I mind not~**


	13. Las Mes's Secret

Later on that morning, the chipmunks and Las Mes sat down to eat breakfast. The chipmunks assumed the Chipettes were in their rooms thinking about what they'd told them last night as they were not at breakfast, but at about 3:00, they began to worry, as they had not seen them since the previous day.

"Do you think they're okay?" Theodore asked.

"I don't know," Simon said. "I hope they're okay."

"Hmm, let's go check on them." Alvin said. As they began to approach the Chipettes' door, Las Mes. appeared in front of them.

"W-w-wait!" May said, nervously. "Stop, what are you doing?" Alvin raised his eyebrow.

"Uhhh, we haven't seen the Chipettes since yesterday, so we're gonna go check on them." He explained uneasily, due to their attitude.

"Why, is something wrong?" Simon asked.

"YEAH, DON'T GO IN THERE!" September shouted, only to get slapped in the face by June, causing her to fall. May slapped June in the back of the head, for slapping September.

"_Ay_!" September said getting up and June said, rubbing the back of her head.

Theodore helped September up with concern.

"Why can't we go in there?" Theodore asked. And before the word fully exited his mouth, Simon spoke.

"And _why_ is September making such a big deal about it?" Simon asked, arms folded.

Las Mes glanced at each other quickly, and June went up to Simon, grabbed his paws and held them up to his chest while looking into his eyes.

"The _poor_ dears are sick, Simon." She said. May stepped up to Alvin.

"Yes, they seem to have gotten pneumonia." She said.

"You said that on the first day we arrived it was from a…concert." June said. She seemed to have trouble saying the word, _concert_. Simon nodded.

"Yeah." He said.

"Well, it was cold that day." September said. "And they must have gotten pneumonia from that day."

"But don't worry." May said, her accent rolling off of words, which Alvin had to admit, was pretty cute. "We've already gone in there and made them nice warm soup before you guys got up."

"We took their temperatures, too." September put in.

"But you can't go in there. They need a nice long rest, plus we don't want you guys to get it." June said.

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore smiled at each other. "Well you girls are just the absolute nicest." Alvin said.

"Even after knowing the Chipettes for only a few weeks." Theodore said.

"And after all of the terrible accusations they made against you last night." Simon said. May raised her eyebrow.

"_Acusaciones_?" she asked.

"Like how you want to use us to get famous." Alvin said.

"Or how you're trying to get rid of them." Theodore said.

"Well it _is_ understandable how they'd think that." June said.

"But we'd never do that." September said. "_Nunca_."

"We know ya wouldn't. They're just jealous. Brittany always wants all the attention." Alvin said, putting his arm around May, which once again, made her blush.

"Well, we'll go outside so they can rest." Simon said.

"Come on, friends." Theodore said, eagerly.

"We'll be right out." September said. "We have to, uh, do something first" she said. Theodore nodded and followed Simon out.

"Hurry out." Alvin said, following them.

"O-okay." May stuttered. She was staring dreamily at him as he left and was grinning when she heard September's voice.

"Hurry out" she mocked Alvin.

"Okay Alvin. I'll be outside in a minute." June mocked May. "Oh by the way I looooo-"

"Shut UP!" May shouted. She rubbed the side of September's cheek where June'd previously slapped her. "That was a close call guys."

"Yeah; they _almost_ suspected something thanks to _her_." June said, pointing at September. "_Casi, casi_."

"_Si, casi_." September said, trying to touch her eyeballs.

"Yeah, well we'll have to be careful next time." May said, rubbing the back of June's head, where she'd slapped her. "They can't suspect anything. And they can't go in that room."

"Okay." September said.

"Okay." June said, lightly slapping September's paw from her eye.

"Good." May said. "Now let's go!" They ran out to go play with the chipmunks.

* * *

**I can't wait, for Pokémon White!~ Oh yeah, review… I can't wait, for my Tepig~ But why do Bel and Cheren~ have to be so ugly?~**

Spanish- 

_Ay_~ Ow!

_Acusaciones~ _Accusations

_Casi_~ Almost


	14. Into Australia

**Merry Christmas y'all!~**

* * *

The automatic door to an airport opened. The Chipettes quickly scurried in.

"Hurry girls." Brittany panted. "We have to…make it…before…" Suddenly Jeanette pointed.

"There!" She exclaimed. She pointed to the take-off schedule, brightly lit on the wall.

"Hmm okay then." Brittany said. "Mmm-hmm, mmm-hmm." She said. "Jeanette, where am I supposed to be looking?" she asked, becoming irritated.

"Ugh!" Eleanor exclaimed. "Let me." She said, pushing Brittany out of the way, who looked at Eleanor with attitude.

"It says, next flight to Sydney in…two hours." She read. "Good, we've got plenty of time."

"Okay, now then let's head on over for them to check our baggage." Jeanette said.

At the baggage claim the Chipettes had been quiet for a while. They were all sitting atop Brittany's lunch box. Suddenly Jeanette spoke up.

"I-I-I don't know about this," she said. "Maybe we shouldn't go through with this." Brittany's eyes widened.

"But Jeanette, what else are we supposed to do?" she asked.

"But Australia, Brittany? We don't have a home anymore. Some squirrel's bound to have taken it by now, that is only if it hasn't been destroyed by a…" Brittany interrupted her.

"That's why we're going to a new home, a new tree. We're starting all over again." She said. "Just think, we'll be able to start whole new lives there and…" Jeanette interrupted again.

"But…no one even _knows_ about us there. We'll never be able to find fame like we were able to do with The Chipmunks. We…we…we'll be nobodies again." She said and began to cry. **(Think of it how she was in the Olivia Story episode when they are trapped.)**

"Don't say that, Jeanette." Eleanor said.

"But we'll never be famous again! ~" she cried, the tears streaming down her face. **(Mystery Dungeon Crying Face)**

"Oh yes we will Jeanette!" Brittany said, her hands on her shoulders. And with that she suddenly began to sang, her high voice echoing in the airport.

**Tomorrow- Anne (This is the same as in the episode)**

Brittany:_ The sun'll come out  
Tomorrow  
Bet your bottom dollar  
That tomorrow  
There'll be sun!  
_

Jeanette's tears lessened. Brittany looked at Eleanor for encouragement and, she too, joined in song. She hugged Jeanette around the neck. _  
_

Eleanor and Brittany:_ Just thinkin' about  
Tomorrow  
Clears away the cobwebs,  
And the sorrow  
'Til there's none!  
_

Jeanette had wiped away her tears, she was smiling now and began to join in singing. By now, a crowd of people in the baggage line had turned around to see that wonderful sound coming from behind them.

All:_ When I'm stuck a day  
That's gray,  
And lonely,  
I just stick out my chin  
And Grin,  
And Say,  
Oh!  
_

Everyone seemed to be so peaceful listening to their voices. There was now a circle of people around them.

All:_ The sun'll come out  
Tomorrow  
So ya gotta hang on  
'Til tomorrow  
Come what may  
_

The Chipettes stood up on top of the lunch box. All three melodolic voices echoed in the room.

All:_ Tomorrow! Tomorrow!  
I love ya Tomorrow!  
You're always  
A day  
A way!_

All of the people broke into applause. Brittany bowed.

"Thank you, thank you. I love you all, you're wonder-" Eleanor cut her off.

"You may now return to your previously scheduled activities." she said. Some people giggled to themselves as they went about their regular business. Brittany, instead of being angry at Eleanor, turned to Jeanette.

"See Jeanette, everything's gonna be fine. As soon as we get to Australia, we'll just find a place to stay first, then worry about the rest later." She said.

"Okay, thanks you guys." Jeanette said.

"No problem sis." Eleanor and Brittany said.

* * *

After a while, the plane arrived. The loud announcement came over the loud speaker.

"NEXT FIGHT TO: SYDNEY, AUSTRALIA PLANE HAS ARRIVED. PLEASE MOVE TO SECTION "E" TO BOARD YOU PLANE." It announced. The Chipettes' ears perked up.

"You heard that?" Brittany asked. "Come on, we gotta go!" she exclaimed and jumped of the seat to get on the plane.

Eleanor followed instantly, but Jeanette had a little trouble and tripped off the chair.

"Wait up!" she cried as she got her lunch box and followed them.

"Hurry Jeanette!" Brittany called. They reached them ticket taker. He looked around, but saw no one.

"DOWN HERE!" Brittany yelled. He bent down, embarrassed, took their tickets, and they were ready to go. They scurried into the plane and jumped into their…seat, as they were small enough to share one.

"Alright girls, this is it!" Brittany said excitedly. Her sisters didn't respond. "What's wrong now girls?" she asked. They should be happy, shouldn't they?

"It's just that, well, I keep wondering about Las Mes…there…with the…Ch-Chipmunks." Jeanette said. Despite how much he'd hurt her feelings, the thought of Simon with June still stung.

"Yeah." Eleanor agreed quietly, thinking about Theodore at the house with June. They saw Brittany's eyes flare.

"WHAT! You're still thinking about _THEM_?" she exclaimed. "The ones who drove us out of there in the first place? Why would you worry about them?"

"You mean to tell me you don't miss Alvin even a lit-" Eleanor began, but was harshly interrupted.

"MISS HIM? He _kissed_ MAY! I could care _less_ about him!" and with that she folded her arms.

"But, Brittany…" Jeanette said.

"We knew them for a month, they knew Las Mes for a week, they picked Las Mes." She said. Jeanette and Eleanor hung their heads in sadness. They knew they'd lost. Brittany's tone changed.

"Cheer up. Just think," Brittany stretched and yawned. "When we wake up, we'll be back home. We'll be in Australia." She said and closed her eyes. Jeanette and Eleanor looked at each other. Then they closed their eyes, too.

* * *

"ATTENTION FLIERS, WE HAVE NOW ARRIVED IN SYDNEY, AUSTRALIA." The announcer said. The Chipettes stretched and yawn. It'd been a long flight.

"We're here." Jeanette and Eleanor said in unison.

"Well, let's go." Brittany said. The Chipettes got up from their seats and hopped on the armrest. A woman hand them their lunch boxes as they wouldn't have been able to reach them. Then they exited the plane.

Outside of the airport, they got onto a cart driver **(you know those things that look like golf carts) **and he asked where they'd like to go.

"Anywhere away from the city and with a tree." Eleanor said while Jeanette added the 'with a tree' part. Brittany's eyes widened.

"But not _too_ far." She said. Eleanor and Jeanette glared at her. He ears lowered.

"Okay, okay. We _are_ starting over." She said. The man in the cart smiled and began to drive. It was about an hour's drive when they had arrived to their location. The Chipettes had fallen asleep and the man woke them up.

"We're here." He said. The Chipettes stretched, yawned, and looked around. Jeanette and Eleanor's eyes widened in joy**. (Mystery Dungeon Amazed Face)**

"It's beautiful!" they said. Brittany rubbed her eyes and looked at the landscape. She made a sick expression.

"Ugh." She said. It was a wide, open field with very tall, bright yellow, dried grass. It looked as if it barely rained. There was one, large tree in the middle of the field. Over a ways away were some wild animals. Some dingoes, a few birds, even stray dogs and cats.

"Well, I suppose it'll do." she said, jumping off the cart.

"It's perfect! Thanks, sir." Eleanor said, and paid him with the only money they had; $5.00. Jeanette gave him an extra $1.00 that she had.

The man looked at the money.

"It's all we have." Brittany said. The man smiled and accepted it. With that, he drove off, leaving them to their new lives.

They slowly walked through the tall grass, nearer and nearer towards the large tree.

"Well…I guess…we're…starting here." Eleanor said grunting, pulling her box.

"Yep." Jeanette agreed. "This is just like before." They got to the tree and put their stuff down next to it. "I like this tree. It reminds me of the one we lived in before we went to America."

Brittany shook her hair. "Well, I suppose it's big enough for us _and_ my stuff." Jeanette and Eleanor rolled their eyes.

"Now we just have to figure out how to start our career over." Jeanette said, glumly, sitting down with her chin in her paws. Brittany sat down, too.

"Hmm you're right. We need to figure out someone we can perform to." She said. "I'm sure…once they hear us sing…"

"One thing's for sure," Eleanor said. "Those animals sure do have a pretty good beat." She pointed to the animals who were all calling out their own cries. But, they also had a nice beat. Some dogs were scratching a trash can, the birds singing. The Chipettes liked it. Brittany's eyebrows rose.

"Girls, I have an idea." She said and started to run over to the animals. Eleanor and Jeanette looked at each other and followed.

As they neared, they noticed a large wooden board. Brittany pushed it up so that it resembled a stage.

The Chipettes climbed on the wooden board. They began jumping all around the board and on the upside down trash cans, creating a beat.

**(Macarena- Los Del Rios: NOTE SOME WORDS HAVE BEEN CHANGED TO BETTER FIT THE SITUATION)**

"" they sang, and then giggled.

The animals began tweeting, howling, just adding to the beat that the Chipettes had created. The Chipettes danced on the wooden board. The animals, acting as the audience, were also acting as the band. The Chipettes grinned huge smiles. Right here, in the middle of nowhere, with no real music, they had all the beat that they needed.

The Chipettes, liking this, began to sing.

All:_When I __dance__ they call me Macarena  
And the boys they say que soy Buena  
They all want me, they can't have me  
So they all come and dance beside me  
Move with me, jam with me  
And if you're good I'll let you dance with me_

Brittany stepped back a bit and Jeanette and Eleanor began performing the moves on the stage while singing. Brittany, who knew the words, preferred dancing and singing in English. She also thought that since she was the lead singer, she could let Eleanor and Jeanette sing a little more once in a while.

Jeanette and Eleanor_: Dale a tu cuerpo alegria macarena  
Que tu cuerpo es pa darle alegria y cosa buena  
Dale a tu cuerpo alegria macarena  
Eeeeeh, Macarena! _

All: _AHAI!_  
They loved this dance, no matter how lame it was, and preformed the moves brilliantly.

_Jeanette and Eleanor: Dale a tu cuerpo alegria macarena  
Que tu cuerpo es pa darle alegria y cosa buena  
Dale a tu cuerpo alegria macarena  
Eeeeeh, Macarena! _

All: AHAI!

All three stood together again and thought about the past few weeks with Las Mes and the boys, and these new animal friends of theirs.

All: "Now, don't you worry 'bout our old friends,  
Named Alvin, Simon, and Theodore  
Ha, We don't want them, can't stand them  
they were not nice so we ..." They started giggling.

A dog lowered his head and whimpered, as if understanding that the girls had just lost some friends. Brittany went over to the edge of the stage, sat down, and patted his head.

Brittany: "Now come on, what was I supposed to do?"  
With an angry expression she turned to the sky.

Brittany: He met this albino,

Jeanette and Eleanor: "And her two sisters were soooooo perfect!" They said making sick faces and sticking their tongues out on the words "soooooo" and "perfect" as if the thought of Las Mes made them sick.

Suddenly, as if everything was fine they jumped back in the center, side by side.

All: Dale a tu cuerpo alegria macarena  
Que tu cuerpo es pa darle alegria y cosa buena  
Dale a tu cuerpo alegria macarena  
Eeeeeh, Macarena! AHAI!

Jeanette and Eleanor: Dale a tu cuerpo alegria macarena  
Que tu cuerpo es pa darle alegria y cosa buena  
Dale a tu cuerpo alegria macarena  
Eeeeeh, Macarena! AHAI!

Brittany: Eeeeeeeeeeh

Jeanette: Eeeeeeeeeeh

Eleanor:

Brittany: Eeeeeeeeeeh

Eleanor: Eeeeeeeeeeh

Jeanette:

The Chipettes continued to have fun dancing. They were happy again.

The animals made whatever sound their species makes and all together sounded like: AHAI AHAI

Softer, the Chipettes responded: Ai Ai

Again the animals called: AHAI AHAI

Again, the Chipettes responded: Ai Ai

Animals: AHAI!

All: Ma-, Ma-, Ma-, Macarena...

Ma-, Ma-, Ma-, Macarena...

Ma-, Ma-, Ma-, Macarena...

Ma-, Ma-, Ma-, Macarena...

Ma-, Ma-, Ma-, Macarena...

Ma-, Ma-, Ma-, Macarena...

Jeanette and Eleanor: Dale a tu cuerpo alegria macarena  
Que tu cuerpo es pa darle alegria y cosa buena  
Dale a tu cuerpo alegria macarena  
Eeeeeh, Macarena! AHAI!

Dale a tu cuerpo alegria macarena  
Que tu cuerpo es pa darle alegria y cosa buena  
Dale a tu cuerpo alegria macarena  
Eeeeeh, Macarena! AHAI!

Ma-, Ma-, Ma-, Ma-, Ma-, Ma-, Macarena...

Ma-, Ma-, Ma-, Ma-, Ma-, Ma-, Macarena...

They giggled again. Now, this was fun.

All three girls sang, but Brittany moved up close.

All: Come and find me, my name is Macarena  
I'm always at the party 'cause I think it's cosa buena  
Come join me, dance with me  
And all you fellas chant along with me

Jeanette and Eleanor: Dale a tu cuerpo alegria macarena  
Que tu cuerpo es pa darle alegria y cosa buena  
Dale a tu cuerpo alegria macarena  
Eeeeeh, Macarena! AHAI!

As they kept up the refrain, it seemed like the energy never stopped. The girls just kept dancing.

Dale a tu cuerpo alegria macarena  
Que tu cuerpo es pa darle alegria y cosa buena  
Dale a tu cuerpo alegria macarena  
Eeeeeh, Macarena! AHAI!

Dale a tu cuerpo alegria macarena  
Que tu cuerpo es pa darle alegria y cosa buena  
Dale a tu cuerpo alegria macarena  
Eeeeeh, Macarena! AHAI!

The animals slowly quieted down, the beat dimming.

Dale a tu cuerpo alegria macarena  
Que tu cuerpo es pa darle alegria y cosa buena  
Dale a tu cuerpo alegria macarena  
Eeeeeh, Macarena! AHAI!

All of the creatures crowded around, the only sounds were the Chipettes' soft footsteps and voices.

All: Dale a tu cuerpo alegria macarena  
Que tu cuerpo es pa darle alegria y cosa buena  
Dale a tu cuerpo alegria macarena  
Eeeeeh, Macarena! AHAI!

On "AHAI" as if by instinct, the Chipettes ended in a pose, but it was a different pose than what they usually did. It was the Team Charm (Pokémon mystery dungeon/ Charlie's Angels) pose. Jeanette (Gardevior), on the right of Brittany, had one arm slightly below from being straight out and the other arm was up higher, bent up slightly at the elbow. She stuck out her index, middle, and ring fingers on each paw. Eleanor (Medicham), on Brittany's right, was on one leg in a sort of kung-fu position. Her arms were in the same position as Jeanette's, except her arms were more bent. She stuck out the same fingers that Jeanette did. In the middle was Brittany (Lopunny) and she was slightly squatting. One hand was on her hip and the other arm extended straight out to the left where Eleanor was, the same fingers extended. They all smiled at each other.

"We've gotta do this more often" Brittany said, grinning.

All of the animals were ecstatic. They made all of their cries in unison, as if cheering. The Chipettes joined hands and bowed.

"Thank you." Brittany said. "I love you all."

"You guys were wonderful." Jeanette said. The animals roared.

Eleanor looked back at her sisters. "But I'm sayin', these animals really got the beat." Brittany and Jeanette grinned at each other.

"Giiirls," she said, grinning suspiciously, "Do I hear another song coming on? Eleanor smiled with them. She turned around.

"Animals?" she called. As if they knew what was going on, they instantly began creating a beat again. Jeanette called over some birds to a rubber band she had stretched between two sticks in the ground and asked them to pull at it. They did and Jeanette went back on the board. The Chipettes clapped to the beat.

Brittany glanced behind them and finally saw some people passing by. This let her know they weren't that far from human activity, but she didn't have time to worry about that now. Instead, she pointed at them as she continued to dance on the wooden stage.

**(We got the Beat- The Go-Gos)**

Brittany: _See the people walking down the street  
Fall in line just watching all their feet  
They don't know where they wanna go  
But they're walking in time _

The people saw the singing animals and started to walk in their direction.

The Chipettes pointed at the people.  
All: T_hey got the beat  
They got the beat  
They got the beat  
Yeah _

They pointed at the animals.

All: _They got the beat_

The people were intrigued and walked closer. The Chipettes smiled at each other. They saw some children whom they assumed must be walking home from school. Jeanette pointed at them.

Jeanette: _All the kids just getting out of school  
They can't wait to hang out and be cool  
Hang around 'til quarter after twelve  
That's when they fall in line _

The Chipettes lined up; Eleanor, Brittany, Jeanette.

All: _They got the beat  
They got the beat  
Kids got the beat  
Yeah  
Kids got the beat _

The crowd of people kept getting bigger and bigger. Everyone was enjoying the Chipettes. The little kids were dancing and the adults clapped. Eleanor moved to the center.

Eleanor: _Go-Go music really makes us dance  
Do the Pony puts us in a trance  
Do the Watusi just give us a chance  
That's when we fall in line_

Yet again, they lined up, but as Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor.

All: _We got the beat_

_We got the beat  
We got the beat  
Yeah  
We got it!  
_

They were whipping their hair like rock-stars. The people, though not close enough as they were wary of the wild animal "band, continued to listen, clap, and dance.

All:_ We got the beat  
We got the beat  
We got the beat_

Brittany: _Everybody get on your feet  
_Jeanette: _We know you can dance to the beat_  
Eleanor: _Jumpin' - get down_  
All: _Round and round and round_  
Wooooo!

All: We got the beat  
Brittany: We got the beat

All: We got the beat

Jeanette: We got the beat

All: We got the beat

Eleanor: We got the beat

All: We got the beat

Jeanette: We got the beat

All: We got the beat

All: We got the beat

Eleanor: We got the beat

All: We got the beat

Brittany: We got the beat

All: We got the beat

Everyone cheered; the kids, the adults, and the animals roared. The Chipettes were so happy they coud have cried. They heard many complement from the crowd.

"Oh they were wonderful."

"I've never heard animals sing so wonderfully, let alone speak!"

"I can't wait to tell my mom!"

The Chipettes beamed. Brittany turned and hugged her sisters.

"Girls, I think this is gonna be the start of something wonderful!"

* * *

**Anyone else notice how Eleanor sings all ghetto on the Squeakquel CD? Anyway if anyone has any questions, now would be the fabulous time because I'll also be answering questions in reviews.**

**That chap was long. I mean we haven't had a song since chap 5 and this is Alvin and the Chipmunks we're talking about! Good thing there's 3 in here. I picked these songs because the Chipettes sang them in the cartoon and I like to incorperate the cartoon in this story. They also sang a parody of "we got the beat" called "we aim to please"**

**I have requested picture of Las Mes and they were drawn by SakuraXxXIchigo. Go on deviantArt and type in "Las Mes" amd either "JUne, May, Or Septemer/April" to see them. They are faboulos and almost completely accurate. Kudos to her!~**

**Ewww...keep N away. Creepy dude!~ Have no fear, my Tepig will protect me~ Belle is so ugly! Neeeh~**


	15. Las Mes's Wish

**Wow, I never knew I'd like Chocolate Rain. Er-hem. Proceed. I had no idea it was about racism…**

**OH yeah, read my sis's story; **_**Pokepark: **__**Pikachu's adventures**_

_**OH YEAH AND IGNORE CHAPTER 1, THERE IS NO PREVIEW! I'd change that but...okay I'm just lazy...**_

* * *

Brittany and Jeanette were lying asleep in bed, well it their lunch boxes with the blankets from their beds. The sun lit in through the hole in the tree. Brittany squinted her eyes. She then slowly opened them, yawned, and stretched. She then turned and looked at Jeanette.

"Wake up, Jean." She said. Jeanette pulled her blanket over her head.

"Uhhhn…" she moaned, not wanting to get up. Brittany hit her with her pillow.

"Come on! Get up!" she said, and Jeanette dragged herself out of bed.

They sleepily began making up their "beds" when they both noticed. They looked around and finally, at each other.

"Jeanette…where is Eleanor?" Brittany asked. Jeanette shrugged. They started to look around.

"Eleanor, Eleanor?" They called. She wasn't in her bed. They looked all around, but couldn't find her. Brittany was looking under her bed, when Jeanette said,

"I see her." Brittany turned around and stood up.

"Where?" she asked, walking over to Jeanette.

"Over there." She said, pointing out of the tree hole "window." They both looked out of it to see a large kangaroo. It was bent down sniffing at something.

It was Eleanor!

Brittany and Jeanette gasped in horror. They began to run down the tree from the inside.

"Oh no! That kangaroo's got Eleanor! We have to save her!" Brittany exclaimed.

They reached the bottom of the tree and came out through a small hole at the bottom. They were still wearing their pajamas. **(You know, the ones from the Squeakquel)**

Jeanette and Brittany were tip-toeing. Trying to keep quiet, Brittany loudly whispered.

"Eleanooooorrrr," she said. "Don't…move." Eleanor heard her and looked over to them. She looked confused.

"Um, hi guys." She said. The kangaroo turned its large head and immediately Jeanette and Brittany dropped to the ground, covering their heads. The kangaroo looked at Eleanor, who looked back. They she turned to her sisters.

"Uh…guys." Brittany and Jeanette got up slightly. Brittany glared at her with a finger to her lips.

"Shhhhh! Eleanor! Be quiet!" she said. "That giant kangaroo's going to eat you if you don't keep still." Jeanette nodded.

"Yeah. Don't move, we're coming to get you." She whispered. Eleanor and the kangaroo looked at each other again. **(Sweat drop Face)**

"You coming to save me…from this kangaroo?" Eleanor asked.

"Yes!" They whispered loudly in annoyance. Was she even listening? For a third time, Eleanor and the kangaroo shared glances. Finally Eleanor, called,

"But this kangaroo isn't dangerous!" she said.

"What?" They said, holding branches in front of their faces.

Eleanor (Sweat drop face): _Did they really think that was going to hide them?_

Brittany and Jeanette walked closer to see that Eleanor was actually _petting _the kangaroo.

"Not…dangerous?" Brittany asked. Eleanor shook her head.

"Guys, I'd like to introduce you to my friend." She said, rubbing its nose. "Her name is Wendy."

"Wendy?" Jeanette and Brittany both said. Eleanor nodded.

"Yeah, I heard her out here this morning, and came out to see what it was." She explained. "I didn't want to wake you guys up, so I just came out to see myself." She said, continuing to rub Wendy's nose.

"What was wrong with her?" Jeanette asked with concern. She now walked over and rubbed Wendy behind the ears.

"I think she got spooked by a wild dingo, but she's okay now." Eleanor said.

"Okay…Hi Wendy." Brittany said petting her, too. Wendy licked Brittany, who grimaced at the kangaroo drool on her.

"Ehe-he-hehe…ughhh." She groaned. Eleanor and Jeanette giggled.

* * *

Back at the Chipmunk's house…

The Chipmunks were sitting on the floor with construction paper, markers, glue, and glitter.

June walked over to Simon and sat down next to him.

"Hey Simon, watcha doin'" she asked cutely, like Isabella. **(If you don't know this, you're a n00b! LOL, from Phineas and Ferb)**

Simon looked up. "Oh, hi June. I'm just making this "Get Well" card for Jeanette." He said. June wrinkled her nose, but then smiled.

"Wow, Simon, that's _sooooo_ nice of you." She said. Simon smiled.

"Well, not as nice as you've been; taking care of her and all while she's sick. I'll tell you if someone make horrible accusations about me, and they fell ill, I might not have been so quick as you were to be able to care for them." He explained.

"Aww, it's nothing." She said, but Simon shook his head.

"But it isn't, June. I mean, you cook for them, check their temperatures, and even with the risk of getting sick, too. You three are like angels." He finished, then blushed realizing what he'd said.

June blushed, too. They were looking into each other's eyes for a few seconds before Simon turned back to his card.

"Er…um. I'm just gonna…uh…finish my card now." He said. She giggled.

"Okay, I'll help." She said. Simon looked at her.

"You will?" he asked. June smiled.

"_Claro!"_ She said. "There's nothing more than I want than to make her feel better so she can be well again. Simon grinned.

"Okay" he said, and they began working on the card.

Elsewhere in the house...

Theodore was making more of a mess than a card.

"Hi, sweetie." September said, approaching him.

"Hi September! You want to help me make a card for Eleanor?" he asked. September's eyes grew.

"Really? Yay! This'll be so fun!" she said, excitedly. She sat down and began grabbing things. She started to put glitter on, when Theodore suddenly spoke.

"September?" he asked.

"Hmm? What is it, dear?" she asked. He scratched behind his head.

"Well, um…I just wanted to make sure you weren't feeling bad about those things…Eleanor, well, all three of them, said about you and your sisters before they got sick." He said, sort of quietly. September shook herself on four legs like a dog.

"No waiii!" she said. **(That's how she pronounced "way" which is basically the same so I don't know why I'm putting this…-_-)**

"She is my friend and she will love this card so let's finish it." She said. She didn't seem to answer his question like he'd thought.

"Um okay." He said. "You know, you're really…uh…nice." He said, blushing.

She blushed, too. Then she hugged him around the neck, because he was sitting.

"Thanks, Theodore, sweetie!" she said. "Now let's do the card." She said, burrowing in a pile of glitter. Theodore looked at her **(sweat drop face) **and also started working on the card.

Behind the sofa was Alvin. May approached him with a tortilla. She noticed he was frowning.

"_Hola,_ Alvin." she said. "You look like you need a snack." She said, placing the tortilla to the side of them. "What are you doing?" she asked. There was a huge pile of glitter on top of what she could make out as a card.

"Thanks, May." He said and went back to slightly frowning. "I'm just making a "Get Well" card for Brittany."

"Well, what's wrong…besides the fact that you don't seem to know any other form of decorating but glitter?" she asked.

"I'm just having trouble making it because…well…I don't think she even _deserves_ a card. I mean she accused you guys of trying to use us to become famous and other thing they have no proof of." She explained. "You you're so nice…you've even been taking care of them as if you've known them for a long time, and you've only been here for a few weeks." He said.

May was blushing when she spoke, "Well, you know, about those _terrible_ accusations…it's okay, we don't take it personally." She said. "I just can't imagine why she would say that…" her voice trailed.

"Well whatever, don't even let it bother you." Alvin reassured. "Like I said, she can't stand not being the center of attention sometimes." Alvin stopped for a while. "But, she really is normally nice, she's never…" May interrupted him.

"Hey! Why don't _I_ help you with the card, _after _we share this tortilla?" Then coaxingly she said, "_Come on_, I just made it. Look, it's warm, see?" Alvin smiled.

"Okay, I guess I'll finish the card." He said. "And eat the tortilla." May smiled at him and they both bent down to take a bite. When they did, their noses touched. They blushed and pulled away from each other.

"Um…sorry." Alvin said with his mouth full. May laughed with her mouth full.

"That's okay." She said. They continued to work for almost the rest of the morning.

* * *

Back in Australia…

"Faster, Wendy, faster!" Jeanette was saying.

"No, NO!" Eleanor said.

"Slow down, Wendy!" Brittany said, hugging Eleanor in fear.

Wendy was racing across the Australian Outback **(Come on, I just had to say that. It was calling me…) **talking her new friends on a ride. She was like their new pet.

"Come on Wendy; let's go a little farther this time." Jeanette said. Brittany and Eleanor glared at her.

"NO, Jeanette, if we keep going any further, we'll lose sight of the tree." Eleanor and Brittany said, speaking in fragments.

"And all my stuff!" Brittany exclaimed. Ever since they'd met Wendy that morning, they were riding around in her pouch back and forth from the tree and doing a little farther each three trips back and forth.

"Hey, this is our new home guys. We need to familiarize ourselves with this area. Otherwise we won't be able to go anywhere." Jeanette explained.

"We'll just have our butler take us everywhere when we get famous." Brittany said with her arms behind her head.

"And that'll never happen unless we can find somebody." Eleanor said. "Okay, Jeanette, yet again, you're right." She turned to Brittany. "We gotta keep goin'" Brittany rolled her eyes, but then nodded.

"I suppose someone's not gonna hand stardom out to us." She looked up at Wendy.

"Wendy…forward march. Err…hop." She said. Wendy proceeded forward. The tree was still ever so visible. Brittany looked concerned, but Eleanor put her paw on top of hers.

"Wendy knows the way back. She said and Brittany grinned and nodded.

**(Now just to let everyone picture this right, there is a road along side of this huge field on both sides. It's a huge field of tall dried yellowish grass, very wide, with a road on either side. Wendy is hopping right next to the road, on the grass. Don't want y'all to be confused).**

Wendy was hopping, when on the other side of the road, was a small gathering. The Chipettes noticed it.

"Hey, Wendy, stop right here." Brittany said. She did across the road from it. The Chipettes could see that it was a child's birthday party. Wendy hopped a little closer so they were right across the street. One of the children pointed to them and immediately all of the children were pointing at the kangaroo across the street.

"Mommy, look! There's a kangaroo across the street." One girl said.

With that, Wendy hopped across the street a little ways away from the children.

"Hi!" Eleanor waved. Everyone gasped.

"The baby kangaroo _talked_!" she said.

"It's a joey." Another girl said.

"It's neither," the girl with a "Birthday Girl" crown said. "It's a…"

"Chipmunk?" Brittany asked. "Yeah, we know." The Chipettes climbed out of Wendy's pouch.

"IT'S THE CHIPETTES!" They all shouted. "FROM THE TV!" The Chipettes grinned, happy to be referred to by group name and recognized without mention of Alvin and the Chipmunks.

"Yep," Jeanette said. "That's us." Eleanor added.

"But what are you doing in Australia?" the mother asked.

"We don't want to ruin your party with…" Jeanette began, but the kids shouted,

"PLEASE TELL US!"

So they told them of Las Mes and originally being Australian born and even meeting Wendy.

"And that's about it." Brittany concluded.

"Wow." They said.

"Those Las Mes girls sound really mean." One girl said.

"Oh, they were so nice in the beginning." Eleanor said.

"_I _knew they were bad from the start." Brittany said.

"September was an odd-ball." Eleanor said.

"May was…too perfect." Brittany said with folded arms.

"And June…she just hated everything about me." Jeanette said sadly. One girl picked up Jeanette and petted her.

"Why don't you sing a song?" the birthday girl suggested. "That'll make you feel better."

The Chipettes smiled. "Well, it is your birthday." Brittany said. "We'd be glad to." Eleanor added.

Jeanette hopped out of the girl's arms. The Chipettes huddled up.

"What should we sing?" Eleanor asked.

"I'd like to sing something, that's show Las Mes up." Brittany said angrily.

Jeanette looked up. "I've got an idea." She said. The Chipettes whispered some more.

"Okay we're ready." They finally said.

The girls sat at in chairs lined up in front of a tree stump where the Chipettes stood. Eleanor was in the back left, Brittany was to the right of her and Jeanette was in the middle front. The party girls looked excited. They only knew Brittany to be in the front.

"Ready Jean?" Brittany asked. She turned around to Eleanor who thumbs upped.

"Yep, I'm ready."

**(Whip my Hair- Willow Smith. Now in order to picture this, you need to watch the YouTube video of the little girls who did the choreography for the most part. There is stuff from the actual Willow Smith video, but the main stuff is the one with the little kids. I really like it. The reason I'm putting this is so I don't have to describe every movement. Okay, I'm done.)**

The Chipettes began with their hands behind their backs and their heads down. Then, suddenly, they shot up, and Eleanor and Brittany move up and Jeanette moved back.

_**Eleanor**__: I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth_

_Brittany: (just whip it)  
Eleanor: I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth _

_Brittany: (whip it real good)  
Eleanor: I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth _

_On "forth" Jeanette jumped forward, as Eleanor and Brittany twirled with one arm up in the air backwards._

Jeanette: Hop up out the bed, turn my swag on  
Pay no attention to them haters because we whip em off  
and we ain't doing nothing wrong  
so don't tell me nothing, I'm just tryna have fun  
so keep the party jumping

so what's up

_Eleanor and Brittany: Yeah  
Jeanette: And I'll be doing what to do  
we turn our back  
and whip our hair and just shake them off  
shake them off, shake them off, shake them off_

Don't let haters keep me off my grind  
Keep my head up I know I'll be fine  
Keep fighting until I get there  
When I'm down and I feel like giving up**(she pointed up**)_, I think again_

Just as before, she moved back, and her sisters moved up.

Brittany: I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth

_Eleanor: (just whip it)  
Brittany: I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth_

_Eleanor: (whip it real good)  
Brittany: I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth _

_Eleanor: (just whip it)  
Brittany: whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth_

_Eleanor: (whip it real good)  
Brittany: I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth_

_Eleanor: (just whip it)  
Brittany: I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth _

_Eleanor: (whip it real good)  
Brittany: I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth _

Jeanette walked like a runway model forward, hands on hips, back into place.**(she pointed up)**_ I think again_

Jeanette: I'ma get more shine than a little bit  
Soon as I hit the stage applause I'm hearing it  
whether its black stars, black hearts I'm feeling it  
but can't none of them whip it like I do  
I, I gets it in, mmmm yea, I go hard  
when they see me pull up I whip it real hard  
real hard, I whip it real hard ,real hard

Don't let haters keep me off my grind  
Keep my head up I know I'll be fine  
Keep fighting until I get there  
When I'm down and I feel like giving up

_She moved back, and her sisters moved up._

_Jeanette: (Okay, okay, okay, okay... (**in the background**)_

Eleanor: I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth

_Brittany: (just whip it)  
Eleanor: I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth_

_Brittany: (whip it real good)  
Eleanor: I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth_

_Brittany: (just whip it)  
Eleanor: I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth_

_Brittany: (whip it real good)_

Eleanor: I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth

_Brittany: (just whip it)  
Eleanor: I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth_

_Brittany: (whip it real good)_

Eleanor: I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth

_Brittany: (just whip it)  
Eleanor: I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth_

_Brittany: (whip it real good)  
Eleanor: I whip my hair back and forth_

_Then the Chipettes started clap-patting themselves in perfect unison._

_Chipette: Whip my..._

_They countinued and the party girls were loving it._

_Chipettes: Whip my..._

_The Chipettes looke like professionals. Like they were human._

_Chipettes: Whip my..._

_After one more round of the clapping and patting, the Chipettes finished with..._

_Chipettes: Whip my HAIR!_

_Jeanette moved up, but this time, Eleanor and Brittany stayed where they were._

_Jeanette: All my Ladies if you feel me  
go on and do it do it whip your hair_

_Brittany: (whip your hair)  
Jeanette: Don't matter if it's long, short _

_Eleanor: (long, short)  
Jeanette: do it do it whip your hair _

_Brittany: (whip your hair)_

All of the party girls stood and started dancing with the Chipettes.

Jeanette: All my Ladies if you feel me  
go on and do it do it whip your hair

_Eleanor: (whip your hair)  
Jeanette: Don't matter if it's long, short _

_Brittany: (long short)  
Jeanette: do it do it whip your hair (your hair, your hair)_

Brittany: I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth

_Eleanor: (just whip it)  
Brittany: I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth _

_Eleanor: (whip it real good)  
Brittany: I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth _

_Eleanor: (just whip it)  
Brittany: I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth_

_Eleanor: (whip it real good)  
Brittany: I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth _

_Eleanor :( just whip my it)  
Brittany: I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth _

_Jeanette: (whip it real good)_

_Jeanette: (All my ladies, if you feel me go and do it, do it, whip your hair... **(in the background)**_

Eleanor: I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth

_Brittany: (just whip it)  
Eleanor: I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth _

_Brittany: (whip it real good)  
Eleanor: I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth _

_Brittany: (just whip it)  
Eleanor: I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth _

_Brittany: (whip it real good)_

Jeanette: I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my hair back and forth  
I whip my …

And on "whip", the Chipettes slowly slid into a pose. (The same one from "Hot and Cold", but with Jeanette and Brittany in each other's spot.)

The party girls cheered and clapped.

"That was awesome!" one girl said.

"Amazing!" the birthday girl said.

"I can't believe The Chipettes sang at your party!" the girl who'd held Jeanette said.

"I have to call the women at work and tell them about this." The mother said.

The Chipettes smiled.

"Thank you, thank you." They said. Brittany looked at Jeanette.

"I'd like to see June say something about your hair _now_." She said. Jeanette grinned and rubbed the back of her head.

* * *

That night, back at the Chipmunk's house, it was almost time for bed.

"Well girls, thanks for all of your help today." Simon said. Las Mes smiled.

"No problem." June said, smiling at him.

"We're just glad to be of help." May said.

"Well, you girls are just _too_ nice, so we've been talking, and we asked Dave…" Alvin was saying.

"About what?" May asked.

"Well, he said it'd be okay…if you guys lived here!" he finished. Las Mes looked at each other in excitement.

"Really?" September said. Theodore nodded.

"A long as you keep up your behavior, he said it'd be fine."

"And what about…The Chipettes?" June asked with a raised eyebrow. "Won't they…have a problem with that?"

"As soon as they get better, we're all gonna come together as a group and talk about it." Simon said. June grinned.

"Great!" she said and Las Mes hugged.

"We'll be on our best behavior. Thanks so much for this." May said.

"No problem. Well, goodnight." He said and the Chipmunks went off to their rooms. Las Mes stood there and jumped up and down and cheered to themselves.

"This is the best ever! The Chipmunks want us to stay." The cheered.

"Alright, girls, that's cleared. Next step…" she said excitedly, "singing onstage with them! We'll be inevitable!"

* * *

**Spanish-**

_Claro~ Sure_

_Hola~ Hello_

**Wow, it's amazing what time and determination can do. I worked on this all day (and I mean all day) yesterday and finished it up tonight (Cause my sis had the computer all day today) and I'm done. If I was in school, y'all woulda waited weeks for this. But it was only one day to do this~ Well I for one am pleased.**

**Anybody remember Wendy? And the lines Jeanette, Brittany, and Eleanor said in the pouch? Yep, from "The Chipettes Story"**

**Olivia will not be in this story, I'm tellin' you know. Not cause I don't like her, cause she's okay, there's just no reason for her in this. I thought Wendy would be cool.**

**So Review~**

**Reshiram- The Blue Eyes White Dragon Pokemon. Reshiram controls flames with the Turbobooster on its tail and uses it to created massive fire storms. It has a very feminine apperance and is a rival to Zekrom.**

**Zekrom- The Red Eyes Black Dragon Pokemon. Using the Turbobooster on its tail, it creates a huge electric charge. It flies with the wings on it's back and probably eats people. It and Reshiram have been sealed away for thousands of years.**

**BUT THEY WON'T EAT TEPIGGIE!~**


	16. The Chipettes The Prodigies

The next day, the Chipettes were around the tree cleaning up. It was the middle of the day, and a week since they arrived in Australia.

"I love these new dishes we have." Eleanor said, happily. The Chipettes were putting toy dishes away in toy cabinets.

"It was really nice of Susan's mom to give these to us." Jeanette said. Susan was the girl whose birthday party The Chipettes sang at. She'd completely designed their tree to look like a real home…with wood everywhere and plastic furniture, but none the less, actual furniture. There was even a real TV in there. **(Don't ask me where a tiny TV would come from! I don't know, gosh, use your imagination like people did before Pokémon XD)**

"Yeah that stuff's nice," Brittany said, but what about these new outfits she made for us?" she asked her sisters, twirling.

Not only the makeover of the tree, she'd also made over the Chipettes completely. The Chipettes now had new sparkling, Arabian style outfits.

**(Once again, I'm too lazy to describe them. They're the exact same outfits from the Chipmunk Adventure WITHOUT THE SHOES! If you Google "Chipmunk's Adventure" with "Chipettes" I guarantee you'll find them if you don't already know what I'm talking about. Which would be kinda lame -_-. But I'm sure all you Chipmunk fans know. Now with the pants and the fact that they have short legs now…uh I think it works…)**

"Yeah, that was so nice of her." Eleanor said, looking at the pants sparkle. "I'm feeling famous already!"

"We'll we're definitely getting up there." Brittany said, proudly. Then she lowered her head.

"Just like…like Las Mes are probably doing back at ho- err…The Chipmunks house." She said. Jeanette and Eleanor's faces turned sad.

"I bet The Chipmunks and them are having a great time without us." Jeanette said.

"Being famous and performing with them, we'll probably see them on TV." Eleanor said.

"And they'll have Las Mes and more Chipmunks merchandise and stuff. And they'll be a pefect family." Jeanette said. Brittany stood up.

"Hey, hey. My bad, I shouldn't have said that. I didn't mean to bring you girls down." She said. Jeanette and Eleanor smiled and hugged her. Suddenly, Eleanor pointed.

"Hey, look!" she pointed to the TV. It was the news, with Susan's mom on it.

"And the Chipettes just showed up and sang for my baby girl." She was saying.

"It's a report from yesterday."

"According to this woman, The Chipettes, known for their debut of "Single Ladies" on YouTube by Ian Hawke in Los Angeles, are apparently in Australia and have been for a few days now." The news woman reported. "In fact, according to what she's heard, from them, they were apparently born right here in Australia. Well now her story's being broadcast all over the country and The Chipettes are more popular than even The Chipmunk here right now"

The Chipettes' eyes' grew wide. The camera was showing images of posters and flyers all over towns and communities stating that the Chipettes were spotted. It also showed Chipettes' merchandise being bought by little girls.

They shared a hug. "See girls," Brittany said. "There's nothing to worry about. We're getting more recognized every day." Eleanor and Jeanette smiled.

"Come on, let's go for a ride." Eleanor suggested. Jeanette and Brittany nodded in agreement.

"WENDY!" They called from the window. Wendy hopped over to the tree.

"Wendy, will you please take us for a ride?" they asked. Wendy answered by holding her pouch open for them. Brittany jumped out first and landed in the pouch, followed by Eleanor. Jeanette tried to jump, but messed up her footing and just fell. Luckily, Wendy was quick to act and took a hop forward to allow her to land perfectly in her pouch. Well, almost perfect; she landed on top of Brittany.

"Oops…sorry Brittany." Jeanette mumbled, getting off of her. Brittany merely angrily glared at her.

Eleanor, ignoring them, looked up at Wendy.

"Wendy, today, we're going the other way. We have to learn our way around there, too.

So Wendy, hopped off, in that direction. Just like the other direction, however, the scenery barely changed. After 15 minutes, they stopped for a while to feed Wendy and get her get a drink of water form a pond. Then, they proceeded to travel.

Then, the scenery definitely changed.

"Hey girls…what's that?" Brittany asked. There was a huge tent to the side of the road they saw cars parked outside of it and people going in

"It looks like some sort of entertainment tent." Jeanette analyzed.

"Maybe it's a circus!" Eleanor said excitedly. Brittany rolled her eyes.

"As if. Who would drive out to this place to go to the circus." Brittany said.

"We don't live _that _far from civilization, Brittany," Eleanor said. "It's like, what, a 15, 20 minute drive from the city?" Brittany still thought it unlikely.

"Let's just ask somebody." Jeanette suggested. Wendy hopped closer to the tent when the overheard a man on the phone. He had on headgear, showing that he was part of this event.

"WHAT! What do you mean they…well…is there any way they could…They can't even send…okay, okay, fine. Whatever. We'll just have to tell everyone that there's NO ACT!" he yelled on the phone. He then hung up.

"Excuse me, sir?" Jeanette said. The man turned around, then jumped back. "WHOA!" he said. Then he looked into Wendy's pouch. "Whoa…" he said, again. The Chipettes waved.

"Hi" Eleanor said. "Is something the matter?" she asked.

"Hey, it's the Chipettes. I saw you guys on the TV yesterday." He said, then continued by pointing to his phone. "Yeah..uh…well you see this hear tent behind me?"

They nodded.

"Well, you guys every heard of traveling circuses?" he asked.

"YEAH." Eleanor said loudly into Brittany's ear with crossed arms, who rolled her eyes.

"Well this is a traveling entertainment tent. We show different performing acts on the road, rather than a circus."

"OF COURSE." Brittany said, loudly into Eleanor's ears with crossed arms, who rolled _her_ eyes. "That's WAY more reasonable than a circus."

The man looked at them strangely. Jeanette raised her hand.

"Uh, ignore them. So you were saying?" she asked.

"Well uh, anyway," he said, still looking at Eleanor and Brittany out of the corner of his eye; Brittany pulled down her bottom eyelid at Eleanor, who stuck her tongue out at Brittany. He continued, "well today's act cancelled, they won't be able to make it, and I got a tent full of people waiting to see some entertainment, who won't be getting any." He finished. He began pacing.

"Oh man, what am I gonna do? My boss is gonna fire me for sure!" he mumbled to himself. Brittany raised an eyebrow.

"Well, maybe we can help." The man looked at them.

"Are…are you serious?" he asked. "You'd help me?" he was smiling like he'd been asked out by a popular school girl. The Chipettes grinned.

"Of course." Eleanor smiled. "This is just what our newfound career needs." Brittany raised her finger.

"But there, will be camera's, right?" she asked.

"News crews for 5 different channels." He responded.

"Oh! Well let me do my hair." She said, and reached deep into Wendy's pouch, pulling out a comb. Eleanor and Jeanette stared blankly at her.

"How did that get in there?" Eleanor asked. Brittany pulled the comb through her ponytail.

"I packed it in the event I needed it, along with a few other things." She said and winked at her sisters. "Mister nervous Man," Brittany said, "go on in the tent, we'll be ready in two minutes." She said. The man took her word and rushed in through the side "staff only" entrance

"Come in through here when you're ready!" he called, running in.

A minute later, the man was looking from behind the stage curtain at the crowd of people. Suddenly he looked down and saw The Chipettes. They each had a pair of tiny shoes.

"Great, you're ready!" he said, nervously. Wendy was with them.

"What is the kangaroo doing in here?" he asked.

"_Wendy, _will be standing backstage with you. There's no way she's gonna stand in the hot sun all alone." Brittany said. Eleanor smiled, Brittany rarely was that nice. But when she made a friend, she's protect them.

"Fine," the man said. "It's the least I could do."

Jeanette and Eleanor were on the side of the stage by the man. Brittany had already walked onstage wearing tiny white shoes with shining pink shoelaces. Jeanette was tying her sparkling blue shoelaces together. Eleanor slipped on the high platforms that Ian had given her.

"Well, thanks again you guys for this short notice thing, but what are you gonna do?" the man exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Jeanette asked.

"Do you have a plan?" he asked.

"No." she responded.

"Do you know what song you're gonna sing?" he asked.

"No" she answered.

"Well are you gonna wing it?" He asked.

"No." she said and shook her head.

"WELL WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO!" he demanded. Eleanor walked onstage.

"Basically, we're gonna dance." Jeanette replied and walked onstage. The man's mouth hung open.

"Hello Adelaide, Australia!" Brittany called and pointed to the pianist. The audience roared.** (I know they flew to Sydney, but remember when the man drove them somewhere, it's this city.) **The spotlight fell on them in the dark auditorium-like tent, **(It's like the Staples Center in the movie) **making their Arabian outfits and Jeanette and Brittany's shoelaces sparkle.

**SNEAKERNIGHT-VANESSA HUDGENS (Remember If you're like me and like to picture things, just follow the music video for dances. If some seem inappropriate for the Chipettes to you or to weird for a short legged chipmunk, change them. I know they don't dance enough in the video , so think of your own moves for the Chipettes!)**

Brittany: _Put your sneakers on  
Put your sneakers on  
We're goin' dancin' all night long_Brittany:_ I got somewhere to be  
_Jeanette and Eleanor: _(where to be)  
_Brittany: _I want you to come with me  
_Jeanette and Eleanor:_ (come with me)  
_Brittany: _See I put my sneakers on  
Cause I'm gone keep dancin'  
After they all go home  
_*Brittany vocalizes in the background*

Jeanette and Eleanor: (***from** **behind their backs they pull out hats. Jeanette's is a blue and purple plaid cabby (a cabby is the one worn by the African American girl wearing blue and pink in the music video) Eleanor's is a green version of Vanessa Hudgens' Michael Jackson style hat.***)_ So are you ready?  
Did you eat?  
Do you have the energy?  
Are you reloaded?  
Are you able to stay on your feet?  
Don't want you passin' out after  
A couple o' hours of beat  
We gone keep goin' and goin'  
And goin' yeah cuz..._

All: Basically what we're  
Gonna do is dance

_Basically what we're  
Gonna do is dance  
basically what we're  
Gonna do is dance_

It will come easily  
When you hear the beat.  
Basically what we're  
Gonna do is dance

_Basically what we're  
Gonna do is dance_

All you gotta do  
Is take a chance  
Yeah that's right  
It's sneaker night

_Jeanette moved to the right with Brittany and Eleanor standing to the left of her.  
_  
Jeanette_: *_**makes a pose like she's thinking**_* So now they're closin'  
_Eleanor and Brittany: ***act like their closing a package then make the "shoo" motion to the audience*** _(close it up, shut it down, go home now)  
_Jeanette_:*_**shakes her index finger**_* But this is far from the end  
_Eleanor and Brittany:* **hold up two fingers and point to their wrists like where a watch would go*** _(second round, ding, it's about to begin)  
_Jeanette_: Cause I got comfortable footwear  
The weather is nice  
So let's take it outside  
This needs some hand claps  
And the beat box  
And it's alright_All: _Basically what we're  
Gonna do is dance(3 times)  
It will come easily  
When you hear the beat  
Basically what we're  
Gonna do is dance(2 times)  
Don't you even worry  
_Bout_ other plans  
Yeah that's right  
It's sneaker night _

_Eleanor stands in the center._Eleanor:_ When the sun goes* _**all bend low**_* down  
*_**stand upright again**_*We wake up  
*_**look like a sleepy first grader rubbing one of her eyes**_* I got no sleep*_**Jeanette and Brittany look like concerned parents***

***Extends her arms like she's bursting with energy***

Eleanor: (_ha!) No need_

_*_**Jeanette and Brittany look shocked***_  
_They all stand side by side

_Eleanor: No problem stayin' awake  
when the beat is like  
_***stomps her feet**_* an earthquake! Hoo Hoo Hoo Hoooooooh Hooooooooh_***jump all around***

_And we're unstoppable,_

_we're uncontrollable  
Just admit it  
you can't stop it  
its addictive  
Yeah, yeah, yeah_

All: And we're unstoppable

Basically what we're  
Gonna do is dance (3 times)  
Yeah that's right  
It's sneaker night

_Eleanor: (what?)  
All: Basically what we're  
Gonna do is dance (3 times) _

_Jeanette :( We're gonna dance)  
All: It will come easily  
When you hear the beat  
Basically what we're  
Gonna do is dance(2 times)  
Don't you even worry  
Bout other plans  
Yeah that's right  
It's sneaker night _

They stood side by side; Jeanette, Brittany, Eleanor.**giggles**_* _

Brittany: ooh put your sneakers on,  
oh, let's go all night long *

They finished with the the "Put Your Records on" pose.

The audience roared. The cameras were snapping pictures and filming the audience along with the Chipettes.

"YES!" the man shouted from backstage, "AMAZING!" he said, and gave Wendy a high five.

The Chipettes smiled and took a bow.

"Thank you so much everyone." Eleanor shouted.

"You guys are the best." Jeanette said.

Brittany just beamed from the sound of the audience;

"CHIPETTES, CHIPETTES, CHIPETTES!"

* * *

**Yeah, I know, kinda short, but I had the idea for this chapter for a long time and just wondered where I'd put it and when, because it had to be before the next chapter, which I hope to finish tomorrow. I want to do as many as possible before Christmas because I'll be too distracted by video games (that I hope I get) to update for a while. So please, bare with me.**


	17. The Secret Of The Chipettes Disapearence

**I know the chapter name is spelled wrong, but I couldn't fit all of the letters, so I shortened it.**

**Hey y'all. I know what you're thinking. "Another Update, Already? Yu just did one yesterday!" Well don't get used to this. This will be the last before Christmas and probably the next will be in late January or early February. But I did promise if I got pics of Las Mes I'd update faster, so here it is and Merry Christmas.**

**This chapter is especially up early for ChipmunksChipettes4Ever cause she's been waiting for it for 3 chaps now. Oh yeah, you know what I'm talkin' 'bout so I hope she likes it.**

* * *

It had been a week since the Chipettes had fallen sick and the Chipmunks were tired of waiting They wanted the Chipettes to be better again so they could play.  
"Okay, that's it. The Chipettes had had pneumonia for a week now, and we haven't even seen them." Simon said.

"Well, you know, pneumonia takes a while." June said.

"Maybe we should call the hospital!" Theodore yelled.

"Or Dave!" Alvin suggested. May jumped up.

"NO!" she yelled, but then quieted down. June face palmed.

"I mean…there's no need for that. Hehe…" she said, nervously. Alvin raised his eyebrow.

"But really, they have been sick for a while now with no profession examination." Simon reasoned.

"We gotta check on them." Alvin said, and Theodore nodded. But Las Mes was looking more uncomfortable.

"Guys, guys. Calm down. Just let them rest." June said. "I'm sure they're fine." She said, triumphantly.

But The Chipmunks still didn't look so sure. Especially Theodore. He'd been really worried about Eleanor. He looked at September.

"What do you think, September?" he asked, hopefully. Until he heard her reply.

"I don't!" she smiled, "But don't worry, sweetie, they aren't gonna DIE or nothin'" she said. Theodore gasped, worriedly. June face palmed again.

"DIE?" he shivered. September tried to calm him.  
"No, no. I just mean, they just need to sleep to get better." She said. Finally June stepped up.

"Look, everybody, no one's gonna get better if we barge in there. They need quiet." She said.

"But pneumonia is serious, June." Simon said. "We really ought to go check on them." And the Chipmunks started walking towards their door. Las Mes walked with them, but it didn't seem to be for the same reason.

"W-w-w-wait, guys. Don't you think we should just leave them be? And besides you don't wanna get sick either, do you?" June reasoned.

"Yeah, pneumonia spreads," May snapped her finger, "like _that."_ She stressed. But the Chipmunks weren't listening. They hopped through the doggie-door flap. Las Mes covered their eyes.

"Ay, ay, ay." They said. May looked down at her sisters. "Okay, okay. Just stay calm, and let's go in."

They hopped in after the Chipmunks and were behind them.

The Chipmunks were standing in pure shock of what they saw…which was nothing. There was nothing on the Chipettes beds, there were none of their things, they didn't see the clothes they performed in, and most importantly, they didn't see the Chipettes.

The Chipmunks stood there in shock. They looked down at the floor. The cards that they'd made with Las Mes were untouched. After they finished them, they slid them under the door. Las Mes'd said they show them to them when they went in that night to check on them, but they were in the middle of the floor and had sat there since that day.

The Chipmunks were worried, they each jumped on their counterpart's bed and sniffed at, well, the only thing left; the actual mattress. The Chipettes' scent wasn't on it.

"This is astounding!" Simon said. "It's totally cleaned out in here!"

"It looks like…we were robbed…"Theodore said. He looked at Simon with a worried expression on his face. Alvin hadn't said anything. He was staring at Brittany's things, thing she would never leave. Unless she had to go somewhere. But where can you go if you're sick?

Slowly, he turned around.

"May…where are The Chipettes?" he asked, with a tone of worry in his voice.

Las Mes looked at each other. Then back at the Chipmunks.

"We're really sorry about this, guys." She said. The Chipmunks slightly turned to look at each other, but before they could respond, Las Mes jumped at them.

* * *

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore's eyelids fluttered. They felt like they had been asleep.

"Whoa guys…hey, what happened?" Alvin asked. Then he realized he couldn't move.

"I don't know, Theodore and I just woke up." He heard Simon reply.

"GUUUYYYS! I can't see…but I can hear you. Why is it so dark?" They heard Theodore say.

"I don't know, but where are Las Mes?" Alvin asked. Suddenly, everything was bright. Whatever had been obstructing their vision was gone now. The Chipmunks squinted their eyes at the sudden light on them. It was then that they noticed two things;

Las Mes in front of them, and they were tied up together.

"Hey, what is this?" Alvin asked, struggling. The Chipmunks were tied up in a fashion that they were in a triangular position. Alvin was directly facing Las Mes. Simon was tied so that he was on Alvin's left and had to turn if he wanted to see Las Mes. The same was true for Theodore; he was to the right of Alvin, however, but still had to turn if he wanted to see them. They were tied so that they couldn't move their arms, but their legs weren't tied up. They were sitting down on a box for a Nintendo DS game.

"June, what's going on?" Simon said. Las Mes were standing in front of them.

"Well, hello boys!" May said.

"Did you have a nice nap?" September asked cutely with her head tilted, arms behind her back and ginning. The boys struggled again. Well, Alvin and Simon did. Theodore was still confused.

"April, why are we tied up? He asked, but before any Mes could answer him, Alvin spoke.

"Hey cut that; why did we just "wake up" just now? When did we go to sleep." He asked.

"Yeah, how did that happen?" Simon added. "How did you…?"

"Pressure points!~" they sang, each snapping a finger.

"Okay…but why did you jump at us?" Alvin asked. "Why are we tied up and where are the Chipettes?" he asked.

"The Chipettes?" June asked like she never knew them.

"YES them!" Alvin replied.

**(Okay, if you've ever played Pokémon Mystery Dungeon 2 or 3 or even I you haven't, you're gonna have to look up go on my profile and click on the music link under the discriptions of Las Mes to listen to THE FIRST ONE while you read this part because it so epically fits! If you don't, it's just gonna be lame. Trust me, I've tested it, it's really cool! I wrote it like this FOR THIS PURPOSE! I know it's like 2 minutes, but whatever. Replay it repeatedly. Do it!)**

"The Chipettes…are gone." June said. The Chipmunks eyes widened.

"Gone?" They said. Las Mes nodded.

"But, I don't understand. When? How could they? They've been sick." Simon was really confused.

"Actually, they never were sick." May said.

Chipmunks: What?

May: When we told you they were sick…they'd actually left that morning!

June: Everything...that the Chipettes accused us of…it was all true.

Chipmunks: WHAT?

May: Well, well, calm down. It's not as bad as it sounds. We weren't particularly trying to _use_ you.

June: But, they were smart to be suspicious of us.

Suddenly, as June was talking, September was on all fours, circling the Chipmunks, rubbing up against their feet, purring like a cat, which freaked them out a bit.

May: We came here…in order to get fame!

Alvin:…

Simon:…

Theodore:…

June: It's obviously no coincidence when we showed up that day.

May: We didn't just "end up here" like we told you. We had in fact…previously...planned to come here for a while now.

June: In order to meet you! We really are big fans.

Alvin: Well that's great, um, but why are…

September: MYURRR, NYARRR! She hissed/meowed at Alvin letting him know not to interrupt again.

May: But we knew the Chipettes were here…

June: Well, we had to get rid of them…

Simon: Get rid of them? But why?

June: They would get in the way of everything! So we knew that first, we'd have to make a nice impression on you and that Dave guy.

September: We'd also need to warm up to the Chipettes.

May: But those _ESTUPIDO _CHIPETTES! THEY WERE ALWAYS GETTING IN THE WAY OF OUR PLANS! Making us seem SUSPICIOUS and acting all CUTE!

She then started to walk around in circles, pulling her hair, pacing and yelling incomprehensionable Spanish.

Chipmunks:...

June stepped in front of her.

June: Uh…she…gets that way sometimes. I think she has a chemical imbalance. Just ignore her for now.

Even September nodded.

June: But they were! We knew we needed you to help us get famous. But there's no way you would with those girls around.

Alvin: Oh my gosh. The Chipettes were right all along.

Simon: I can't believe it.

June: During this time, we'd have to get you to want us to stay here along with agreeing to let us perform with you. Which you so nicely did.

Chipmunks:…

June: But the Chipettes don't know this. They left before they were exposed to more heartache.

May: Those _chicas_ with no talent. They don't _deserve_ to be famous. We're _much_ better than them! We knew about you _way_ before they did.

Now in all actuality, this may not even be true, even May didn't know that for sure.

June looked at Simon warmly. "Now, come on. You didn't…really think that Jeanette girl was…pretty…did you?"

September did the same to Theodore. "And that Eleanor. She's real nice, but waaaaay too unhealthy." She said, arms behind her back.

May: That Brittany is so selfish. I know. I've seen her. And conceited, too. It took her DAYS to approach June about what she did to Jeanette. Whereas I woulda been there like that!

She snapped her fingers.

Simon: Wait, wait, wait! What did you do to Jeanette?

June: I just told her the truth…that you preferred me over her.

Simon: You said that to her?

June: Well, we don't want her running around with the impression that you liked her, did you?

Simon:…

May: But anyways, we planned on having you all hear us sing, but never did we think Brittany would make it a challenge. She basically just helped us.

June: Then we took all of your attention away from them. And had you believe they were falsely accusing us of things.

May: So I guess after a while, they just felt unwanted…and upped and left.

September and June make the "Shoo" motion. "_Si, vamos_." June said as September said, "Bye-bye!~"

May: And we planned on having you think they were sick until you let us perform with you. After that we figured you'd forget all about them. And we'd live happily, famously, ever after together.

She said this in a love-struck voice.

Theodore:…This…this can't be true…September is…my friend…she'd never do this…She wouldn't…

Alvin was now angry. He couldn't believe how well planned out it was, or that it worked. With gritted teeth he said,

Alvin: Were...are…The Chipettes?

May smirked.

May: Where are they? For all we know…as soon as they left, they could have been hit by a truck!

Chipmunks: *gasp worriedly*

June: But who cares about them? Guys…if they _did _survive wild dogs and cars and high heel shoes and such…they're probably miles away now anyway.

May: We're still here.

September: Don't worry about them. When we become famous, we'll be their replacements. You'll have way more fun with us!

June: So…what do you say? **(Music ends here guys)**

The Chipmunks remained silent, staring down at the floor.

May: _Niños_?

They still were silent. Alvin was in shock, he didn't believe that this whole time, Las Mes were trying to get rid of the Chipettes. He felt horrible. This was not the May he'd know for a little more than two weeks now. This was…some evil girl…who he'd defended…and made Brittany leave.

Simon was terribly upset. Any chance of Jeanette liking him was dead now. Or even forgiving him for that matter. He couldn't believe this was the real June.

Theodore was on the verge of tears. April was weird but she was so nice, such a good singer, a good cook. She wasn't evil. He couldn't believe it.

Suddenly Alvin spoke up.

Alvin: Make you girls famous?

Simon: There's no way!

Alvin: You…you've lied to us.

June: Not necessarily.

May: Alvin, calm down and understand.

Simon: AND YOU SENT THE CHIPETTES AWAY!

June: They _left_!

Simon: Because of you!

June looked down at September. "Okay, um, we're kinda losing the battle here. Could you…?" September nodded and walked over to Theodore.

September: Theodore…you'll tell your brothers…

Theodore: You…you lied to me. And you sent Eleanor away. You're not my friend! You're…mean.

Almost immediately, September tried to charge and attack Theodore. He winced, but June held her by her tie. She was barking and growling and trying to get free like a pit bull.

June: Oh, don't be afraid. Ahahaha. That's just that bi-polar thing acting up. Ehehe. *she chuckled nervously* September, bad!

May: I told you to STOP TREATING HER…

June: …LIKE A DOG? Well if she didn't act like one I wouldn't have to. Both of you are insane!

The Chipmunks took this time to whisper amongst themselves.

Alvin: Look guys, we gotta get outta this!

Simon: But how?

Theodore: We have to find out. We need to find the Chipettes! Before…

Suddenly…

Las Mes: *Scream high pitched screams*

A milk crate **(you know those square crates with small holes in them that hold milk at schools?) **had been slammed on top of them, trapping them.

**(NOW go on my profile and click the music UNDER the FIRST ONE!)**

Chipmunks: DAVE!

Dave had trapped Las Mes and placed a book on top so they couldn't get out.

"Guys I heard **everything**! Wow, I can't believe it." He said untying them.

"Boy, Dave, are we glad to see you!" Simon said excitedly. "How long have you…"

"I'd been standing around the corner the whole time. I woulda come in sooner, but I needed to hear that plan of theirs." He explained.

The Chipmunks were freed. They jumped up on Dave and hugged him.

"Aww, Dave, you're the best." Alvin said.

"Yeah!" Theodore added.

Dave smiled. "I know." He looked at them. "But there's no time for that. First, we gotta figure out how we're gonna.." Theodore finished his sentence for him.

"How we're gonna save the Chipettes" he said with concern.

* * *

**OMG! Why My Mes, WHY? Ahaha, okay anyway, 6 things I want:**

**!.What did you think of Las Mes in chaps 1-5****-**

**2. What you thought of them in chaps 6-8 -**

**3. What you thought of them after "May the Liar"**

**4. What you thought of them in 12, 13, and 15-**

**5. What you think of them now-**

**6. What do you think the munks will do?-**

**Okay, hope you like, and remember, last update before Christmas! Happy Hoildays!~**


	18. A New Plan

**I knew I'd beat Pokémon Ranger: Guardian signs fast, but I didn't realize how fast and I'd have time to do this chap. But then again, I forgot this was a short chap, please enjoy.**

* * *

The Chipmunks and Dave began to think of a plan. They needed to figure out where the Chipettes were. Only, they had no way to know where they went.

Alvin paced the table.

"Okay. All we gotta do is go get the Chipettes, apologize like, a million times…" he was saying, before Simon interrupted him.

"How, Alvin? We don't even know where to start!" he said.

It was true. The Chipettes had left no clues _at all_ about where they'd gone.

"Yeah, I doubt they'd forgive you anyway."Alvin looked.

It was May. Las Mes were still on the table under the milk crate. June leaned against the side with her arms crossed and September was sitting, looking everywhere, like a curious child. They couldn't get out, but like that'd stop them from talking.

"No matter how many times you apologize, they'll never forgive you." She said. Alvin walked up to the crate and glared at her.

"I can't wait to get rid of you!" he said. "And as soon as we find them…" she cut him off.

"As soon as you get there…wherever that is…," she straightened her hair; "Brittany will probably need some explanations." She said, with a grin on her face. Alvin angrily raised his eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" he asked, not at all finding humor in this.

"Well, remember that _kiss_ we shared that day?" she asked. Alvin shivered. He tried to forget it ever since it happened.

"Well, try telling Brittany about that because…I told her…_you _kissed _me_!" she said, in a whisper, almost chillingly.

Alvin could have passed out. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. All this time he'd been relaxed because he thought Brittany didn't know, would never know, only to find out she'd known that very day. Worse than that, she thought _he_ initiated it.

May continued to grin. "This _has _to get him." She thought. "Come on, Alv, it's hopeless for you to go look for them. We're sorry for what we did…to_ you_ guys…we can still stay here and…." Alvin cut her off.

"Don't call me "Alv"". He said, coldly. "And you can quit the rambling, as soon as we figure out where they are, you guys are outta here." He walked back over to Dave.

June looked at May, who returned the look. They both looked down at September, who was growling at a piece of lint, then pawing at it. June face-palmed. May just sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, now guys, we need to think. Where would they go?" Dave pondered. They all began to think. Then Simon spoke up.

"If I were to run away from a place, I'd probably go back to my original home." He said. The other three smiled and Alvin patted him on the back like a coach to a football player.

"That's it, man! That's it! They'd defiantly go back to their home before they came here." He said.

"Good thinkin' Simon. There's just one problem; where is that?" Dave said. Almost instantly, their heads hung. They had no idea.

"You mean to tell me they've never even mentioned where they came from?" Dave asked.

"You mean to tell me you never asked?" They heard June mumble, annoyed. They glanced in her direction, but said nothing.

"Sorry Dave, but they never have." Alvin said.

"Never, Alvin?" he asked, not finding it believable.

Alvin thought back.

"_So, Britt, since you're livin' here now, why don't you tell me where you're originally from?"_

"_Well, we grew up in a small town, population 300, and…"_

"_Hey, Britt, let's go watch 106 and Park!" _**( I doubt he'd really suggest this, but I assumed he'd wanna do something music related and that Is the only show I know of that shows music.)**

_*rolls eyes and follows*_

"Remembering this now, maybe it woulda been a good idea to have listened." Alvin said, embarrassed.

They all spoke at the same time. Alvin closed his eyes as if it would protect him from the ranting. **(Assuming they saw that flashback; which normally is the case on TV)**

Simon: ARE YOU SERIOUS? *enraged*

Dave: You didn't think it'd be a good idea to listen, huh? *annoyed by his antics*

Theodore: _Alvin… *_disappointedly, as if to mean, "Not again"*

Alvin scratched the back of his head. "Beyonce was performing that day…" he mumbled. Dave took a deep breath.

"Okay, so that failed. Have the Chipettes ever said anything that might hint to where they came from?" he asked.

Theodore looked confused. "What do you mean, Dave?" he asked.

"Normally while people may not specifically say where they're from, they may say something that is only said or is more common in that place." He explained. "For example, if I was talking to someone about football teams, and they said 'I'm a Who Dat?', then there's a large probability that that person is from New Orleans, Louisiana."

"Oh, I get it." He said. "But what's a 'Who Dat?'?" he asked.

"It's a term used surrounding the New Orleans Saints football team. Who Dat is a chant, it's a Saints fan," he explained.

"Basically, it's a lot of things." Simon finished.

"So see? While the person didn't specifically say, 'I'm from New Orleans', based on the fact that he's a Who Dat?, we can probably assume that he is from New Orleans. Or at least grew up there or lived near there." Dave said.

The three chipmunks nodded, understanding fully.

"Okay," Dave said slowly, "Now I'm gonna ask you to think back. It's only January, the Chipettes moved in in December. In that short period of time, have the Chipettes said _any_thing that has hinted or clued about where they may be from?" he asked.

All three thought really hard.

* * *

"_Yum, Eleanor, this is delicious!" Theodore said. "How did you make it?"_

"_It's nothing. I made it using some extra eucalyptus leaves I had with me." She answered."That's where the flavor comes from."_

* * *

"_Wow, Brittany, you're pretty fast." Alvin said. "You __must __have cheated."_

"_Or maybe you're just slow." She laughed. "But then again, I've had plenty of practice running from wild dingoes." she flicked her ponytail._

* * *

"_How do you know how to align the telescope without even searching the coordinates of the moon?" Simon asked, in shock._

"_It's easy. The moon in the Southern Hemisphere is always in the opposite direction of where it would be from here." She replied._

_

* * *

_"AUSTRALIA!" All three chipmunks shouted, suddenly. Dave jumped back a bit in shock. Then Simon and Theodore looked at Alvin in surprise.

"I played 'Rabid 'Round the World Werewolf Attack'" he said. **(This is a MADE UP video game. It shows that Alvin knows that dingoes are in Australia because he played a videogame in which wild dogs around the world turn into werewolves, a.k.a, dingoes in Australia. Oh, just forget it, he's smarter than they think is what I'm saying.)**

Simon rolled his eyes and Theodore smiled, happy to know they were on the same page.

"Australia?" Dave asked. The Chipmunks nodded.

"For sure, Dave, there's no other place it could be." Simon said. They quickly explained what they remembered and Dave chose to believe them.

"Okay, guys, if you're sure, we're going to Australia." he said. "To make sure there's no delay, we'll take our private jet."** (No idea if they have one, just pretend.)**

"Yes!" The Chipmunks cheered. They were hoping they were right about this. They had nothing else to rely on. If the Chipettes weren't there, they had no chance of ever seeing them again.

"Okay guys, I've just called for the plane to land. Lemme just call Claire now." Dave said.

"Claire?" Theodore asked.

"In case we _do_ find the Chipettes, they may need to talk to a woman." he explained

"In case?" Theodore mumbled, worriedly. Dave tried to reassure him.

"Well, we're gonna try our best to find them." he said.

Theodore nodded. Alvin patted his head.

"Okay guys, that's the plan." Dave said, getting up.

"HEY! What about us?" May protested. June's arms were folded. September was grooming herself.

Dave raised an eyebrow.

* * *

"HEEEEELLLPPPP!" May screamed. "LEEET US OOOOOUUUUUTTTT!"

"Bye bye." The Chipmunks and Dave waved from the window of a taxi as it drove off.

Dave had left Las Mes in a steel cage on the sidewalk by the side of the road.

"This is CRUEL AND UNUSUAL PUNISHMENT!" June yelled.

September whimpered like a sad puppy with huge, puppy-dog eyes at her sisters.

"I SWEAR! I will get THOSE CHIPETTES!" May yelled from the cage. June leaned against the side of the cage.

"I mean this is just _cruel_; stuck in here..." June was saying. Her sisters nodded.

"With _you_ two." June finished. May glared at her. They both started arguing at the same time;

May: Oh is that so?

June: YOU two have got to be...

May: I'm the leader! You think you're soooo...

June: At least I'm sane and I can...

And as they argued on the side of the road, September was on her tippy toes at the side of the cage, howling like a wolf.

April: OOOOOOOWWL! OW, OW, OOOOOOOOWWWL!

* * *

**Yeah, the next chap won't be that long either. Although it may not be up as quick. Please review.~**


	19. The Chipmunks' Crew

**Happy New Years everyone!~ I really had no idea I'd still be updating quickly. But school is next week *Boooo*, so the next update might not be for a while.**

* * *

The taxi cab drove the Chipmunks and Dave to the airport where their private jet would arrive. Claire met them there.

"Thanks for coming." Dave greeted her.

"No problem." She replied. "I can't believe what you told me, is it all true?" she asked, referring to their conversation on the phone. Dave had explained the whole thing to her.

"Unfortunately, yes. But they seem to really think it's Australia, so we're gonna check it out there." He said.

Dave felt a tug at his sleeve. It was Theodore. He belt down.

"Dave, when is the plane getting here?" He asked nervously.

"It'll probably be here soon, Theodore. Remember, it's like, 1:00 A.M. We gotta wait." He said.

"And _why_ did we have to come out here so early again?" Alvin asked and yawned. "We coulda just left yesterday afternoon."

"Well first of all, I _had_ to call the plane out. They had to get it prepared, I mean, it wasn't like they expected a call at _1:00 A.M_." Dave explained.

"And secondly, if we're going to Australia, we're going to a different time zone." Claire said. "If we travel early, we'll get there at Australia's noon."

"And that way, we'll have more time to look for the Chipettes." Dave said.

After a little more waiting and pacing, finally, the jet arrived. The pilot came out and shook Dave's hand.

"Thanks for this, man, coming out so early like this." He said.

"Yeah..haha…you're paying me double for this, right?" He asked. Dave handed him the money.

"They better be in Australia for all it's costing me." Dave grumbled to himself.

The chipmunks quickly boarded their private jet. They needed to get to Australia as fast as possible! They all sat in the same seat. Claire and Dave sat on the other side of them. They noticed how scared the chipmunks looked.

"Don't worry, guys, it'll be okay" Dave reassured. "Try watching some TV". He pointed to the pull down TV.

Simon picked up the remote. "Dave's right, let's just calm ourselves down. He pushed a button which lowered the small TV, and changed the channel. He stopped on the news. "Hey! Is that…"

"The Chipettes are just about to begin their tenth concert since returning home to Australia!" the announcer said.

The chipmunks' eyes widened. Good news: the Chipettes are in Australia. Bad news: They didn't know where in Australia. The chipmunks waited in nervous anticipation of what they were going to sing. The music started and Jeanette appeared onstage followed by Eleanor and Brittany on both sides. The munks were horrified at the song when Jeanette sang…

Eleanor or Brittany: *Oooooooooooooooh in the background*(whoever isn't singing *Oooooooh*s)

Jeanette: Now that you are out of my life,  
Brittany: I'm so much better,  
You thought that I'd be weak without ya,  
Eleanor: But I'm stronger,  
You thought that I'd be broke without ya,  
Brittany: But I'm richer,  
You thought that I'd be sad without ya,  
Eleanor: I laugh harder,  
You thought I wouldn't grow without ya,  
Brittany: Now I'm wiser,  
You thought that I'd be helpless without ya,  
Eleanor: But I'm smarter,  
You thought that I'd be stressed without ya,  
Brittany: But I'm chilling'  
You thought I wouldn't sell without ya,  
All: Sold nine million.

Simon couldn't believe he was the cause of how Jeanette felt right now. More than anything, wanted to find her and apologize. After all of this, chances of them coming back were…extremely low, so he just wanted to apologize most of all.

Jeanette: I'm a survivor

Brittany and Eleanor: (what),  
Jeanette: I'm not gonna give up

Eleanor and Brittany: (what),  
Jeanette: I'm not gon' stop

Brittany and Eleanor: what  
Jeanette: I'm gonna work harder

Brittany and Eleanor: (what),  
Jeanette: I'm a survivor

Brittany and Eleanor: what,  
Jeanette: I'm gonna make it

Brittany and Eleanor: (what),  
Jeanette: I will survive

Brittany and Eleanor: (what),  
Jeanette: Keep on survivin'

Brittany and Eleanor: (what),

All: I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what).

The chipmunks couldn't believe it. Singing this song, the Chipettes obviously felt hurt, upset, and betrayed. The munks couldn't blame them.

Whichever one isn't singing: *Oooooooooooooooh in the background*

Jeanette: Thought I couldn't breathe without you,  
Brittany and Eleanor: I'm inhalin'  
Eleanor: You thought I couldn't see without you,  
Jeanette and Brittany: Perfect vision,  
Brittany: You thought I couldn't last without ya,  
Jeanette and Eleanor: But I'm lastin'  
Jeanette: You thought that I would die without ya,  
Brittany and Eleanor: But I'm livin'  
Eleanor: Thought that I would fail without ya,  
Brittany and Jeanette: But I'm on top,  
Brittany: Though it would be over by now,  
Jeanette and Eleanor: But it won't stop,  
Jeanette: You thought that I would self-destruct,  
Brittany and Eleanor: But I'm still here,  
Eleanor: Even in my years to come,  
All: I'm still gon' be here.

Now the boys understood that the Chipettes were happy to be away from them. Or at least, that's what they think, for now. They hung their heads.

Brittany: I'm a survivor

Jeanette and Eleanor: (what)  
Jeanette: I'm not gonna give up

Brittany and Eleanor: (what)  
Eleanor: I'm not gon' stop

Eleanor and Brittany: (what)  
Brittany: I'm gonna work harder

Jeanette and Eleanor: (what)  
Jeanette: I'm a survivor

Brittany and Eleanor: (what)  
Eleanor: I'm gonna make it

Eleanor and Brittany: (what)  
Brittany: I will survive

Jeanette and Eleanor: (what)  
All: Keep on survivin' (what),

All: I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what).

Jeanette and Brittany: *Oooooooooooooooh in the background*

Eleanor: I'm wishin' you the best,  
Pray that you are blessed,  
Much success, no stress, and lots of happiness,  
Jeanette and Brittany: (I'm better than that)  
Eleanor: I'm not gonna blast you on the radio,  
Jeanette and Brittany: (I'm better than that)  
Eleanor: I'm not gonna lie on you or your family, yo,  
Jeanette and Brittany: (I'm better than that)  
Eleanor: I'm not gonna hate you in the magazine,  
Jeanette and Brittany: (I'm better than that)  
Eleanor: I'm not gonna compromise my Christianity,  
Jeanette and Brittany: (I'm better than that)  
Eleanor: You know I'm not gonna diss you on the Internet  
All: Cause my momma taught me better than that.

Theodore knew that was the absolute truth. If what Las Mes revealed to them earlier was true, than The Chipettes had been gone for two weeks. During that time there had been nothing on TV about the Chipettes insulting the chipmunks or talking bad about them. If there had been, it would've gotten back to them someway. After all of the mean things they had said, the Chipettes said nothing in the tabloids about them. The chipmunks could barely watch this.

Eleanor: I'm a survivor

Jeanette and Brittany: (what),  
Eleanor: I'm not gonna give up

Jeanette and Brittany: (what),  
Eleanor: I'm not gon' stop

Jeanette and Brittany: (what),  
Eleanor: I'm gonna work harder

Jeanette and Brittany: (what),  
Eleanor: I'm a survivor

Jeanette and Brittany: (what),  
Eleanor: I'm gonna make it

Jeanette and Brittany: (what),  
Eleanor: I will survive

Jeanette and Brittany: (what),  
Eleanor: Keep on survivin'

Jeanette and Brittany: (what),

All: I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what).

Brittany: Oh  
Jeanette: (Oh)  
Brittany: Oh  
Eleanor: (Oh)  
Brittany: Oh  
Jeanette: (Oh)  
Brittany: Oh  
Eleanor: (Oh)  
Brittany: Oh  
Jeanette: (Oh)  
Brittany: Oh  
Eleanor: (Oh)  
Brittany: Oh  
Jeanette: (Oh)  
Brittany: Oh

Brittany: After all of the darkness and sadness,  
Still comes happiness,  
If I surround myself with positive things, ***she smiled at Jeanette and Eleanor***  
I'll gain prosperity.

Alvin's eyes widened. _Darkness and Sadness. _That wasn't something he wanted Brittany to feel, especially when the feeling came from him.

Brittany: I'm a survivor

Jeanette and Eleanor: (what),  
Brittany: I'm not gonna give up

Jeanette and Eleanor: (what),  
Brittany: I'm not gon' stop

Jeanette and Eleanor: (what),  
Brittany: I'm gonna work harder

Jeanette and Eleanor: (what),  
Brittany: I'm a survivor

Jeanette and Eleanor: (what),  
Brittany: I'm gonna make it

Jeanette and Eleanor: (what),  
Brittany: I will survive

Jeanette and Eleanor: (what),  
Brittany: Keep on survivin'

Jeanette and Eleanor: (what),

All: I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what)(Don't stop me now)  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what).

Brittany: I'm a survivor

Jeanette and Eleanor: (what),  
Brittany: I'm not gonna give up

Jeanette and Eleanor: (what),  
Brittany: I'm not gon' stop

Jeanette and Eleanor: (what),  
Brittany: I'm gonna work harder

Jeanette and Eleanor: (what),  
Brittany: I'm a survivor

Jeanette and Eleanor: (what),  
Brittany: I'm gonna make it

Jeanette and Eleanor: (what),  
Brittany: I will survive

Jeanette and Eleanor: (what),  
Brittany: Keep on survivin'

Jeanette and Eleanor: (what),

All: I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what).

The chipmunks looked at each other. Alvin yelled to the pilot.

"Step on it! Full speed ahead."

* * *

Meanwhile in Australia, it was late at night. The Chipettes had returned from the concert a little while before. Just like after most of their big TV concerts, they would return home and entertain their animal friends and the nearby people. Originally, they only intended to perform for the animals since there was no way for them to see them perform. But ever since the birthday party, anybody who lived closest to them, and sometimes, even people who didn't, would venture to The Chipettes' tree to hear them perform their after concerts.

This night, there were street lights lit and colorful banners, accompanied by colorful spotlights. The people were on either sides of the road, which was blocked off for this concert. Tabled and chairs were also set up. Since these were unannounced, they had no idea what song they'd sing, or even when it'd start. They waited in anticipation of The Chipettes' appearance.

Suddenly, the crowd started cheering. Three tiny shadows made their appearance at the end of the road. The shadow in the middle pointed to a man holding a guitar and one on a drum set. They immediately started playing loudly at full force. As soon as they did, the spotlight fell on the shadows; The Chipettes. Their Arabian outfits shown glittery in the spotlight.

They started dancing in the road. The Crowd clapped to the beat. The Chipettes approached what used to be the wooden stage they'd first preformed on in Australia. Now it was completely decorated and much more fancy. Eleanor moved to the middle, with Jeanette behind her on her left and Brittany slightly in front of her, to her right.

**(GNO (Girl's Night Out)- Miley Cyrus)**

Eleanor:_***she held her paw to her ear making the phone with her fingers***__ Don't call me  
Leave me alone  
Not gonna answer my phone  
Cuz I don't  
No, I won't see you_

Jeanette switched places with Eleanor. Brittany stayed where she was.

Jeanette: _I'm out to have a good time  
__***she tapped her head***__To get you off of my mind  
Cuz I don't  
And I won't need you_

They all jumped to a nearby table and lined up side by side.

Jeanette and Eleanor: Hooo Hooo

All: _Send out a 911_

Jeanette and Eleanor: Hooo Hooo

_All: We're gonna have some fun_

Jeanette and Eleanor: Hooo Hooo_  
All: Hey boy you know you better run  
_  
All: _Cuz it's a girls night  
It's alright without you  
I'm gonna stay out  
And play out  
Without you  
You better hold tight  
Cuz girls' night's without you_

Jeanette and Eleanor: Hooo Hooo

Brittany: Let's go GNO

Brittany and Eleanor: Hooo Hooo

Jeanette: Let's go GNO

Jeanette and Brittany: Hooo Hooo

Eleanor: Let's go GNO  
All: Let's go  
Brittany: ***she winked to the crowd*** It's a girls' night

The audience roared, including the animals. The Chipettes ran to the middle of the road. The spotlight followed them; their outfits shimmering.

Jeanette twirled up in front.

Jeanette_: I'll dance with somebody new  
Won't have to think about you  
And who knows who let go will lead to_

Jeanette and Brittany: Hooo Hooo  
Eleanor: _You'll hear from everyone_

Jeanette and Brittany: Hooo Hooo

_Eleanor: You'll get the 411_

Jeanette and Brittany: Hooo Hooo

_Eleanor: Hey boy you knew this day would come_

They jumped to a chair, then a table next to it.

All: _Cuz it's a girls' night  
It's alright without you  
I'm gonna stay out  
And play out without you_

Jeanette and Eleanor: Hooo Hooo

Brittany: Let's go GNO

Jeanette and Brittany: Hooo Hooo

Eleanor: Let's go GNO

Brittany and Eleanor: Hooo Hooo

Jeanette: Let's go GNO  
All: Let's go

Brittany put her paws on her hips and stepped forward. She petted a dog that was next to the table.

Brittany: _Hey boy  
Don't you wish you could've been a good boy  
Try to find another girl like me boy  
Feel me when I tell ya I am fine and it's time for me to draw the line_

Eleanor and Jeanette lined up next to her and winked to the crowd.

Brittany: I Said A  
All: _Hey boy  
Don't you wish you could've been a good boy  
Try to find another girl like me boy  
Feel me when I tell ya I am fine and it's time for me to draw the line_

_Jeanette: Draw the line_

_Eleanor: Draw the line_

_Brittany: Draw the line_

They jumped back to their stage.All: _Cuz it's a girls' night  
It's alright without you  
I'm gonna stay out  
And play out  
Without you  
You better hold tight  
Cuz girls' night's without you_

Brittany and Eleanor: Hooo Hooo

Jeanette: Let's go GNO

Jeanette and Eleanor: Hooo Hooo

Brittany: Let's go GNO

Jeanette and Brittany: Hooo Hooo

Eleanor: Let's go GNO  
All: Let's go  
Brittany: It's a girls' night

All: Hooo Hooo

All: Hooo Hooo

All: Hooo Hooo

All: Hooo Hooo

They ended in the Team Charm pose. ***which is now on my profile; click the link. Remember, Brittany is Lopunny (middle), Jeanette is Gardevior(right), Eleanor is Medicham(left)***

The aminals roared, the people cheered, the Chipettes bowed. Everything was wonderful. After that, there was a BBQ, even the wild animals were fed.

* * *

"Thank you all for coming out." Eleanor yelled from their tree as everyone was leaving.

"We hope to see you all soon again." Jeanette called.

"Close the curtains." Brittany complained from her bed. Eleanor and Jeanette did.

"Tired, huh?" Jeanette said, getting into her bed.

"That was exhausting." She said. "But whateves, we're huge! People are coming out from the city just to hear us!"

"Yeah!" Eleanor cheered. "Good thing tomorrow we have a day off."

"For some rest and relaxation." Brittany agreed. They were silent for a while.

"Were we won't be bothered at all." Jeanette and Eleanor chimed in.

"Well, good night." Brittany said.

"Good night." Eleanor and Jeanette replied.

* * *

**Okay originally, this chap was supposed to end with Alvin yellin to the pilot, but sometime in the middle of this story, I heard GNO and remember how much I LOVED IT, so I added that in so sorry if it's wierd now.**

**I know nothing about science, so if that time zone stuff is wrong, just pretend it's right. So early in the chap, it's very early in the morning so when they fly to Australia, it will be daytime. While the Chipmunks are on the plane at 1:00 AM, it's nighttime in Australia and the Chipettes are preforming, just to clear up any time issues.**


	20. Today's Oh My Gosh!

**I bet you're all ready to read about what happens to The Chipmunks and The Chipettes in Austraila, right? Well, TOO BAD! Hehe... Sorry, but that's the next chap! Sorry, but I had to include this one to make sure I use all titles as parodies of the Mystery Dungeon game. So sorry, but you gotta wait a lil' longer.**

* * *

It was early morning, about 7:00, now in Los Angeles. Las Mes were still in the cage. They seemed rather bored, calmed, quiet, but bored. May's head rested in her hands as she sat cross-legged, June leaned against the side of the cage with her cheek resting on her paw, and September made origami shapes with grass. Although June and May were unchanged, September had changed her hairstyle. Instead of her regular plats, she had curly, upturned pigtails. **(Like Eleanor had at the end of that Werewolf Movie. But they are more curly and wispy looking). **

May stood up. "That's it. I'm getting out of here." She declared.

"And just _how _are you gonna do that?" June asked.

"I don't know, but I just can't take it in her any more. I'm hungry." She said. September tugged at her jacket sleeve.

"Maya," September said. "_Mira por alla_." She pointed outside of the cage. She and June looked.

It was an acorn.

One.

One acorn, on the ground.

With no one else around.

June and May eyed each other.

"Come on. We gotta get that acorn." May said, very leader-like.

"How fool?" June asked.

"_Si, __¿cómo?_" September asked. May's eyes brigtened.

"Just help me." She said. "She put her paws to the side of the cage. "All we have to do is push the cage until we reach the acorn. Like a hamster ball."

"Okay!" June said.

"_Pero mis animales de origami .._." September complained. May was about to say somthing, but June did first.

"Girl, forget the stupid grass animals for a second. We need that acorn!" September folded her arms.

"We'll go slow, we won't mess them up." June reasoned. May nodded.

"They'll be fine, deary." She said. September, arms still folded, made a pouting face and shrugged.

"_Vale, hamster en_!" She exclaimed, as if she were an Anime character transforming.

"Alright then," May said. Las Mes lined up and put thier paws on the side of the cage. "Ready…"

"_Empuje…! Empuje…! Empuje…!" _They chanted, on rhythm. The cage tipped over.

"That's good, keep it up!" May said.

"_Empuje…! Empuje…! Empuje…!" _The cage drew closer and closer to the acorn.

"We almost got it!" June cheered.

The cage turned one more time and it landed so that the acorn was in the cage with them threw a hole.

"Hurray!" June and May cheered.

"_Hurra_!" September cheered with them. May picked it up.

"Okay, now we just gotta find a way to break it open and split it." She said. Then June took it.

"Well since _I've _got the good eyes I guess _I'll_ have to cut it." She said. May snatched it back from her.

"No way! You'll just give yourself the bigger piece. It needs to be even." May said.

"_Lo quiero! Dámelo!" _September argued.

Then Las Mes started tugging and pulling at it.

"Let _GO_!" May shouted.

"You _FIRST_!" June shouted back.

"_MI __belotta_!" September shouted as well.

Suddenly June got a hold of it. Unfortunatley ,her body plunged backward and when it hit the side of the cage, she let go of the acorn and it rolled out of the cage. Las Mes looked at it, wide eyed with terror. They didn't make a move. Then, a bird swooped down and picked it up, and flew to the top af the tree that was shading the cage.

Thier jaws could've hit the ground.

May immideatley turned around and pointed an accusing finger angrily.

"This is ALL YOUR FAULT!" She screamed.

"MY FAULT?" June responded.

"Yeah! If you'd just let _ME_ handle it, we woulda been _eating_ by now!"May yelled.

"If YOU woulda given it to ME, I coulda made sure they were all perfectly cut!" June shouted back.

"Forget it! Yelling won't get it back!" May turned and faced upward. "Yelling at _the bird_ will!" she shouted. She then yelled at the bird in angry Spanish.

June leaned against the side of the cage, crossed her arms and just stared at her outraged sister.

Shaking her head, she said, "You know, I really think it's this that's done this to you. You know you were probably born black. And _all _this rage has just ruined you, just made your fur white. I mean _vast_ white, ain't got not stripes or NUTIN!'" she rambled.

May stopped yelling for a second to glare at June, then went back to yelling and began pacing.

"Maya,"

"You know, just give it a rest, May." June tried to reason.

"Maya,"

"NO! That was mine and I'm not stopping 'till…" May was saying, until a loud yell cut her off.

"MAYA! JUNIA!"

June and May looked.

"_Que _Septiembre? What is it?" June said, but the next second, thier eyes almost popped out of thier heads.

September was holding three acorns.

June and May jumped into a hug with each other. **(Mystery Dungeon Excited expression)**

"April…this is…where did you…how?" June rambled and September handed her and May their acorns.

"_Lo que pasa con las aves es, son muy estúpidos_." She answered with a paw on her hip.

Then June and May both hugged her.

June rubbed her head and chin. "That's my little sister. I'm so proud of you!" she praised.

It turns out, when June and May started to argue after June commented about the Albino comment, the bird had flown away from the tree. But something had caught his eye. It was September's origami grass bird sticking out of the cage as a puppet. And it worked; he thought it was a real bird, flew down, and September…well she promised him his freedom if he brought back two acorns along with retuning the first one.

"Oh my gosh! I guess those origami animals were good for something." May said.

September grinned.

_"Ahora todo lo que tenemos que hacer es salir de esta jaula!" _she said. May and June frowned.

"HEEEEEYYYY! LET US OOOOUUUUTTTT!" June yelled.

"WE'RE TRAAAAAPPPED!" May yelled.

September shugged.

_"Fue muy agradable por un tiempo." _she said and kept eating her acorn.

* * *

Spanish-

_Mira por alla_- Look over there

_Si, ¿cómo_- Yeah, how?

_Pero mis animales de origami..._- But, my origami animals...

_Vale, hamster en_- Okay! Hamster on!

_Empuje_- Push!

_Hurra_- Hurray!

_Lo quiero! Dámelo_- I want it! Give it to me!

_MI belotta_- MY acorn!

_Que_- What?

_Lo que pasa con las aves es, son muy estúpidos_- The thing about birds is, they're very stupid.

_Ahora todo lo que tenemos que hacer es salir de esta jaula_- Now all we have to do is get out of this cage.

_Fue muy agradable por un tiempo- It was nice for a while._

* * *

**Well that chap was just for comic relief, basically. I guess Las Mes isn't _all _bad right? _Right?_ *crickets chip* Uh...well um... Okay, I promise, not tricks, next chap, will be the first to have the 'munks and the 'ettes together since "The Final Option." So...be ready.**

**_And _tell me what you thought of Las Mes in this chapter.**


	21. Here Comes Team Chipettes!

**I'm really sad everyone. The Saints lost the playoffs to Seattle. We **_**so **_**shoulda beat them. I mean I had my Saints avvie, my shirt, my headband…my sister had her shirt and it all failed. I **_**told **_**my Daddy to wear his shirt. We woulda won…**

**BUT! It's okay. See my new avvie? I've moved on the The HORNETS! Go CP3!~ Yeah! Ariza and David West! Go~**

**Also sorry you guys didn't like the last chap, but I kinda figured no one would. Soooo, I hope you'll like this one!~**

* * *

At 12:00 in the afternoon, the plane landed in Australia. The Chipmunks, Dave, and Claire hurried out. The private jet had landed at the airport in Sydney. While they were on the plane they'd seen a news report stating that the Chipettes were somewhere in Sydney, Australia.

"Finally!" Theodore said, running towards the airport. The plane had been instructed to land in a designated area behind the airport in order to avoid confusion to other fliers.

"Hang on, Theo!" Dave said. He stopped, but he couldn't keep still.

"But, we gotta hurry, Dave!" he said, jumping around. Simon and Alvin caught up to him, and were also jumping around.

"Yeah, man. Come on, hurry!" Simon said, jumping in anticipation. Alvin ran over to Dave and tugged on his pant leg.

"Hurry up Dave, you're not _that_ old!" he said. "What are you even carrying, what did you bring?"

"Lunch." He answered. The Chipmunks almost yelled. At the same time, that is.

Simon: Aw, come on, man!

Alvin: Are you serious?

Theodore: The one time when food doesn't matter!

"Hey, just chill out." Dave said, picking up the pace. Claire helped him with his bags.

"How much lunch did you bring?" she asked, at the absurdity of his multiple large lunch bags.

"Well,_ assuming_ we found The Chipettes,… enough for everybody." He said. Theodore stood up tall in fear.

"_Assuming?"_ he exclaimed. Dave quickly retracted himself.

"Well, I mean, uh…" he quickly thought. "Guys, what are you just standing there for? We gotta go!" he pointed inside.

"Right!" all three exclaimed and ran inside.

"Good thinking." Claire said, and ran in after them, without him.

"Hey…wait up…guys!" he yelled.

Inside of the airport, The Chipmunks scampered through the inside.

"Come on, guys!" Alvin yelled. "Try not to get stepped on!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Simon exclaimed, almost getting run over by a suit case.

"I wasn't going to, now come on!" Alvin yelled.

"Wait up!" Simon yelled.

"Hey guys, wait for _meeeeee_!" Theodore said, "Ahh!" he exclaimed, looking up.

Theodore was about to get stepped on, but Claire intervened.

"Uh, excuse me, um…"she pointed to the ground and picked up Theodore. "Just proceed." She said, awkwardly and hurried after Alvin and Simon.

"You guys…you have to slow down!" she warned.

"Almost there…yes…we made it!" Alvin exclaimed, reaching the door, with Simon shortly after, then Claire and Theodore.

They exited through the automatic-door.

"Whew! Well that was the wildest trip I've ever been in inside of an airport." Claire said. "And that was just going through the airport." Dave appeared behind them.

"What's going on?" he asked. Before he got a decent answer, Alvin pointed.

"Guys, look!" he pointed. "It's a go cart!" Simon face-palmed.

"NO it isn't Alvin," he said.

"It's a tourist car.** (I really have no idea what it's called)**" Dave finished his sentence. "If you're on vacation and don't have a car, they'll drive you to where you need to go."

"Well that's perfect!" Alvin said.

"No, Alvin, not perfect." Dave said. "In order for him to take us somewhere, we need to tell him where to take us. In order for us to do that, we need to know where we're going; _which_ we don't!"

Simon paced. "But we gotta do _something_!" he said.

"Okay guys, let's just think." Claire said, trying to calm them down. But everyone was just pacing and confused and in a panic. Alvin and Simon were running in circles, Dave was trying to calm them, Claire was trying to brainstorm; it was a mess.

Theodore got away from them and went to the man in the car.

"Excuse me, sir?" he asked. He saw Theodore and picked him up.

"What is it little buddy?" he asked.

"Um, well, have three chipmunks called, "The Chipettes" been here before?" he asked.

Meanwhile, Dave was getting irritated with the confusion.

"HEY! GUYS! Can you please calm-" he was saying, when Theodore's yell interrupted him.

"HEY YOU GUYS!" he yelled. They all stopped and looked at him.

"This guy says he can take us to The Chipettes!" he called.

"He can?" They all asked, approaching the car.

"Well," The driver interrupted. "Another driver says he took them somewhere, and he ain't here. But he told me approximately where he drove the Chipettes when I called him just now."

They all smiled, but the driver spoke again.

"Now, to my knowledge, The Chipettes have been many different places and no one knows for sure where they live, so uh, don't expect them to be there, you know?" he explained. "I mean they could be but, come on, what are the chances of them still being there?"

The Chipmunks' mouths hung open. Their hopes were so high, and now, they didn't even know.

"We still have to try!" Alvin said. "If there's even a chance that they're there…we have to try!"

The driver looked at him. He smiled.

"I like your attitude." He said. "Hop on!" Everyone got in the car and he drove off.

* * *

It was about 45 minutes when the car started to slow down. The Chipmunks, who'd been listening to a football game on the radio, now realized they had arrived.

Their hearts started pounding. They were about to see the Chipettes (hopefully) for the first time in almost three weeks. They looked up at Dave.

"You guys ready?" he asked. They nodded. The driver turned around.

"Well…here we are." He said. "The guy told me when he let them out, they ran into that field right there." He pointed to the field; tall, yellowish, sandy colored grass.

"Okay," Alvin said. "Come on, fellas." Simon and Theodore hopped out of the car with Alvin. Dave looked down at him.

"Are you guys sure you wanna go it alone?" He asked. "I can go with you…" Simon shook his head.

"No thanks on this one, Dave." He said, we need to do this on our own. Theodore nodded.

"Yeah, this is our problem. We caused it…and we have to fix it." He said. Dave gave one last nod of encouragement.

"Okay, and remember, come get me, or Claire," he said, as Claire waved from the back. "If you need anything." He finished.

The Chipmunks gave a nod and turned to go, but Dave stopped them once more.

"Hold up, guys." He said.

"What is it, now, Dave?" Alvin asked, irritated.

"I…look I didn't wanna tell you guys this, but…if we don't find the Chipettes…we're…not gonna be able to stay and look for them." He said.

The Chipmunk looked so shocked that I can't even think of a good way to describe it. They were in disbelief!

"WHAT?" Alvin asked. "What do you mean?"

"Look, guys, I'm sorry, but I can't afford to stay here for more than one day; I didn't bring any money." He said.

"Why would you go somewhere without money?" Theodore said, trying to sound calm, but he was too worried about what Dave had just said; about possibly leaving without the Chipettes, without Eleanor.

"I _do have_ money, but I didn't bring enough for us to stay for more than one day!" he said. He felt bad that he couldn't afford to stay longer, but, paying for a private jet along with the car driver was just too much for him. "I'm sorry guys."

The Chipmunks, though they didn't want to, understood.

"Okay then! We just need to work hard and fast then!" Alvin said.

Dave nodded to them. "Good luck."

With that, the Chipmunks set off into the tall grass. After a while, the three were out of sight.

They immediately started their rather unorganized search.

"Brittany?…Brittany are you here?" Alvin called, looking past grass as if in a jungle.

"Jeanette?" Simon would call, then mutter something, and call out, "Jeanette!" again.

Poor Theodore, he was just frantically running around calling out, "Eleanor!" and "Where are you?"

"Girls?...Girls?" They called together, but not in rhythm. They had originally been looking in the tall grass a little ways away from each other, but suddenly, Simon appeared behind Alvin.

"Alvin, I'm starting to think that…maybe the driver was right." He said. Theodore appeared to the right of Alvin. "The chances of The Chipettes still being here…are…slim to none."

Alvin and Theodore looked at each other.

"What are you saying, Si?" he asked. Simon hung his head.

"I'm saying…there's no possible way, judging by what we've seen or heard…that the Chipettes…are here." He said, sadly. "And…there's just no way to find them."

Tears stung Theodore's eyes. "No…Simon…please don't say that…" he rubbed his eyes, trying to stop the tears, but they wouldn't. Simon approached him.

"I don't wanna believe it anymore than you do…but come on Theo…face it. There's just…no way…" he said. Theodore wiped the tears away. He looked up at Alvin.

"Si-Simon's right…like always." He said. "Besides…the Chipettes…they wouldn't want to…to come back with us anyway." He said. "Not after what _we_ did."

It seemed to Theodore that they were right. There was nothing they could do.

Alvin put his arm around Theodore's shoulder.

"Come on, let's go back to Dave." He said. Slowly the Chipmunks started to walk back. They held back from crying, but were still depressed. Alvin stopped, then so did Simon and Theodore. Alvin turned around for one last look. There was a tall tree in the distance. They were about to turn back around when they heard the grass shake.

Their six ears pricked up.

"Did you guys hear that?" Simon asked. Alvin and Theodore nodded.

The grass rustled again.

"There it is again." Theodore said.

"Uhh…girls? Is that you?" Alvin asked aloud so that whoever it was would hear it.

Suddenly, a large dingo appeared in front of The Chipmunks, growly ferociously. The Chipmunks leaned backward, by didn't move an inch.

"T-T-That's definitely _not_ The Chipettes." Theodore mumbled. He and his brothers were shivering. They turned and tried to run to the left, but another large dingo came out from that spot in the grass, looking down at them, hungrily.

They Chipmunks were terrified, they didn't move this time, but turned to face the right.

However, as luck would have it, a third, angry looking dingo came out of the grass.

Three, hungry dingoes, were surrounding them in a triangle formation; circling them. The Chipmunks were literally frozen with fear. They couldn't move.

"Whoa...t-this is bad." Simon uttered.

"W-What do we do, Alvin?" Theodore asked.

"Urf…" was all Alvin managed to say.

The dingo in the front growled and howled (**dingoes don't bark**) signifying his dominance. The other two howled after he did.

The dingoes leaned in, each lowering their head to the terrified chipmunks.

The Chipmunks winced and shivered, when suddenly,

**(Go on my profile and click the music from THIS chapter. It's the first one FOR THIS CHAPTER!)**

A tiny voice appeared in the distance. Amazingly enough, they all heard the voice clearly.

"Excuse me…but we're going to have to stop you." The voice said.

The dingoes raised their heads and looked in that direction. The chipmunks did, too.

They saw the small silhouette of a tiny creature standing on a branch near the top of the tree. The creature's arms appeared to be crossed.

"We're sorry to interrupt your feeding time…" another voice said. The dingoes and The Chipmunks looked down to where the voice came from; under the tree. Another small silhouette was cross armed under the tree.

"But we _cannot_ allow you to eat these chipmunks…" A third voice said. The only weird thing about that voice was that it seemed to come from directly below them. Simon guessed that the ground under them must be very hollow; probably from a rodent's tunnel.

Suddenly, in a quick instant, the two silhouettes from under the tree appeared; the one atop the tree branch, jumped over there and landed in front of the Chipmunks, the second one ran over and appeared next to the first one. The third voice heard, which was underneath them, burst from underground.

Brittany: Beauty!

Jeanette: Knowledge!

Eleanor: Strength!

Chipettes: We're Team Chipettes, the girls with Charm! **(Team Charm Pose)**

Then, the Chipettes each jumped at a dingo face. The dingoes, furious, growled and tried to shake the Chipettes off. In a frenzy, they ran away from the Chipmunks in order to shake off The Chipettes.

The Chipmunks were in awe. They couldn't believe it; it was The Chipettes! Rescuing them! Even after they'd driven them away. But now wasn't the time to worry about that! The Chipettes were taking on wild dingoes, alone! The Chipmunks desperately wanted to help, but they couldn't move; they were in too much shock.

Brittany and Eleanor had successfully landed to their respective dingo's head; however Jeanette tripped and landed on the back of hers's neck.

Brittany climbed to the top of the dingo's head and hung on tightly.

"Okay girls," she called out. "You know what to do!"

"Right!" Eleanor replied right away.

"R-R-Right." Jeanette replied, not fully recovered from her tripping over the dingo's head when she jumped.

"Okay," she said. She climbed down and covered the dingo's eyes so he couldn't see.

Eleanor did the same. Her dingo shook and shook, but she couldn't toss off Eleanor.

The Chipmunks began to realize their plan; they were covering the dingoes eyes' to prevent them from seeing was part of it, but what else were they trying to do?

"Ha-a-a-ang o-o-on…" Brittany said. The dingo was curving while it continued to run.

"It's almost th-e-e-e-ere" Eleanor said. The two dingoes were nearing the large tree.

"Ready, Eleanor?" Brittany asked.

"Ready!" Eleanor said.

"Okay!" Brittany. She and Eleanor stood atop their dingo's head and back flipped off of it. The dingoes were running so fast, that they couldn't stop in time to avoid running into the Chipettes' home; a large tree. They crashed into it at full force and immediately laid down and whimpered.

"Yeah!" Jeanette and Eleanor high-fived.

"Now let's see about Jeanette." Eleanor said.

"He-e-e-e-elp!" Jeanette said. Her dingo was running in circles, shaking all around.

"Climb, Jean." Brittany called as she and Eleanor ran towards her.

Jeanette climbed to the top of her dingo's head and slid down to cover his eyes. Now he was blinded and Jeanette was able to control him to get him to run towards the tree.

"Go, now! Jump off!" Eleanor shouted.

Jeanette stood up, jumped on the dingo's head, then his back, and ran towards his tail. Once she reached it, she did a forward flip onto the ground.

The dingo headed head first into the tree, just like the other two had.

The Chipmunks sighed with relief. They were glad the Chipettes were unharmed.

"Yes!" The Chipettes shouted. The dingoes stood up, shook themselves, and left the area. (**Music ends here**)

The Chipettes turned to the Chipmunks, who winced.

The Chipettes, in an acrobatic circus-style manner, did a series of flips and tricks over to where the Chipmunks were.

They landed right in front of them. (**Click on the link UNDER the one you SHOULD HAVE clicked on last time. You just need it for the next one sentence**) The Chipettes brushed their fur out of their faces and eyed the Chipmunks, unsmiling, though not angry looking.

The Chipmunks couldn't help be smile at them. They hadn't seen them in so long, and besides that, they looked beautiful. They had never seen them in the Arabian outfits before.

Alvin looked dazed. The sparkling pink outfit Brittany was wearing made her look breath-taking. He must have looked like a school-boy in love with the popular girl, he thought.

So did Simon. Jeanette's outfit shimmered blue colors in the sunlight, making her eyes appear brighter and prettier. He looked at her the same way her did when he first saw her at school.

Theodore couldn't take his eyes off Eleanor in her Arabian outfit. It shone in the sunlight and she looked like a princess to him.

However the Chipmunks must have been more dazed than they thought because they didn't seem to notice The Chipettes' behavior. The Chipettes had merely looked them over for injuries. There were no visible ones so they turned around to walk away.

The Chipmunks almost lost their footing.

"W-Wait!" Alvin interjected, his first spoken phrase to them since they left.

The Chipettes turned around and looked at him without saying a word.

Alvin felt sick in his stomach. He wished his brothers would say something to make him feel _a little_ more comfortable.

"Uh…well..er…thanks! For s-saving us just now." He stuttered.

"Yeah, that was amazing." Simon said.

"We didn't know you guys were so brave." Theodore said.

"Your welcome." Brittany said, emotionless. "Well, if that's all-" she said, before Alvin cut her off before she could leave again.

"I-It's not." He said, nervously. She and her sisters turned around and looked at him.

She walked up close to him.

"Well what is it?" she said with attitude, crossing her arms. "I'm sure you wanna hurry up and say it so you can get back to playing with _Maaaaaaay." _She stressed her name. Alvin winced.

"Err…uh…" was all Alvin managed. "She…May was…"

"Using you?" Brittany finished.

"Uhm…" Alvin uttered as Brittany turned around and walked back to by her sisters.

Jeanette walked up to Simon.

"So Simon, I'm surprised to hear you're still speaking English." She said, in an attitudal tone like Brittany's. "I thought for sure _Juuuuune_ would have taught you all _kinds_ of Latin languages."

"Jeanette…I'm-" Simon started to say, but Jeanette didn't let him finish.

"Didn't you say wanted to spend time with her sine she's so…_interesting_." She said. "You said that, right? Or am I wrong?"

Simon nodded a silent "yes".

"Well, then why are you here?" she asked, slightly less mad.

Simon could barely look at her. "She's…she's not as nice or interesting as I thought she was."

"Mmm-hmm." She said, like someone was explaining to her how to build something. "_Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto."_ She said and walked back behind Brittany to the left.

Now it was Eleanor's turn. She walked up to Theodore, paws on her hips.

Theodore backed up slightly.

"Uh…Elea-" he started, but she interrupted. She looked at his stomach.

"Hmm, Theodore, you look about the same weight? Haven't you eaten any of September's _perfect _waffles?" she asked.

"Um…" he said.

"Or any of her other perfect food?" she asked.

"No." he said quietly.

"Hmm." She said, less upset and walked back behind Brittany, to the right of her.

The Chipettes looked at the Chipmunks.

The boys found it impossible to say anything, but they knew they had to.

Alvin sighed. "You guys were right…about everything." He said.

"Everything you accused Las Mes of…" Theodore began.

"It was all true." Simon finished.

Brittany tossed her hair.

"We know." She said. "That's why we told you." The Chipettes looked sad now, rather than angry.

"But you accused us of being jealous." Eleanor said.

"Why?" Jeanette asked, looking into Simon's eyes. "Why didn't you believe us?"

Simon wished he could disappear.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I really, really am."

"We all are." Alvin added. It seemed like no matter what they did, they never felt any better.

"We promise, we'll never let any other girls come live with us again." Theodore said, trying to sound braver than he was feeling.

The Chipettes face-palmed. They just weren't getting it.

"Guys," Brittany said. "You don't get it."

"It wasn't the fact that there were more girl chipmunks in the house, you guys didn't believe us. That's why we left." Eleanor said.

"Although," Brittany whispered, "We were kinda jealous that you seemed more interested in them than us." She said, blushing lightly and looking down. Jeanette nodded in agreement.

"Please," Alvin said. "Please forgive us…" he begged. Brittany bit her lip. She didn't like seeing him this way, even though she had been mad at him. But, she was still a little mad at him.

"W-We don't want you guys to be mad at us forever." Theodore said.

Jeanette and Eleanor looked at Brittany.

"Um…" she said. "Well…"

The boys raised their heads, their fingers crossed.

Brittany looked up at them and gave her reply.

* * *

**This is like my first cliffhanger!~ Don't ya just hate those? You guys think The Chipettes will forgive 'em? I might not! But will Brittany? **

**If anyone didn't notice the OBVIOUS Team Charm reference...**

**Okay, okay. No one is gonna understand why Jeanette said, "Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto" Basically it was just there it be funny. June said she's teach Simon Spanish in a previous chappie and so Jeanette spoke that Japanese to him in an attempt to have an attitude because she was mad at him. I honestly can't tell you what I mean by that. So sorry for that confusion.**

**Watcha think happens in next chap?**

**P.S. I may edit this chapter to make the scene with the Chipmunk and Chipettes longer cause I feel like I'm forgetting something.**

**The driver is Ausrtalian, but I picture him with a New Jersey/ Las Vegas/ Italian accent. Something around those lines...**

**So, uh, review.**

**GO HORNETS!~ We gotta SWARM o' Hornets led by CP3~**


	22. To The Chipmunks' House

**We're nearing the end of Las Mes. I wonder what you'll all think of this chapter.**

**And I hope we're all happy the Bears DESTROYED the Seahawks! That'll teach them to beat the Saints!**

* * *

"Please," Alvin said. "Please forgive us…" he begged. Brittany bit her lip. She didn't like seeing him this way, even though she had been mad at him. But, she was still a little mad at him.

"W-We don't want you guys to be mad at us forever." Theodore said.

Jeanette and Eleanor looked at Brittany.

"Um…" she said."Well…"

The boys raised their heads, their fingers crossed.

Brittany sighed.

"You guys are forgiven." She said, with a frown.

The boys jumped in the air.

"YES!" They shouted. They each ran to their counterpart and hugged them. Then they went back to where they had stood before.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, _so_ much!" Alvin said.

"Yeah guys, we're really, _really_ grateful." Simon added.

"This is so great, guys." Theodore said. "Now we can go back home and-" Theodore was still talking but the girls' ears pricked up.

"Yeah, and Jeanette, we can finish our telescope." Simon said when the girls started listening again.

"And Brit, we can-" Alvin began, but they didn't let him finish.

"Wait a minute guys…w-who said we'd go back with you?" Brittany said in a shocked tone, with Jeanette and Eleanor nodding.

The Chipmunks didn't believe what they just heard.

"W-What?" Alvin asked.

"N-Not come back…" Simon added.

"B-But…you…just…said…" Theodore spoke the broken sentence.

"That you were_ forgiven_." Eleanor said, raising and index finger. "For-giv-en." She stressed each syllable.

"Yeah, but," Jeanette said, quietly. "We don't know if we want to go back with you…"

The Chipmunks just stood there speechless, well almost speechless.

"But, why not." Alvin said, then quickly added. "I mean, I can understand why not, but…"

Brittany spoke up. "Alvin…you don't know how it felt when you didn't believe us…" she said.

"Then accused us of lying and jealousy…"Eleanor added.

"It's not that simple." Jeanette said. "We forgave you because you're our friends and we don't like it when we fight…"

"But, we can't just go back just like that." Brittany said, then grinned. "Besides, here we're famous, more famous than back in L.A."

"People here come from places far away just to hear us perform!" Jeanette said.

"And we did this all on our own!" Eleanor gushed. "It's great!"

The Chipmunks hung their heads.

"Oh…"they said silently.

The Chipettes looked at each other, they didn't want the Chipmunks to leave sad.

"B-But you guys can write to us…" Eleanor said, trying to sound hopeful.

"Yeah, and we'll always reply…" Jeanette added.

Theodore's eyes watered.

"But we don't _want_ to write to you!" he said. Simon put his arm on his shoulder for support, but when he spoke, he spoke as if her were tearing up, too.

"Yeah, we want you to come back with us." He said.

"And we're all really sorry about accusing you of lying, and-" Theodore said, to which Simon added,

"Everything!" he said.

"We never meant to hurt you…" Alvin apologized sincerely.

The Chipettes were feeling sick inside. They'd never see the Chipmunks on the verge of tears; well, not Simon or Alvin, but Alvin didn't sound as bad as Simon.

"We can't!" Brittany said. "We finally feel like we're wanted again." She said.

"You guys felt…unwanted?" Alvin asked. The Chipettes nodded.

"That's the main _reason_ why we left." Eleanor said.

"We felt like you guys were replacing us with Las Mes." Jeanette added.

"I mean, maybe you could call it…_jealousy _on our part," Brittany said, blushing a little, saying the word "jealousy" as quietly as she could. "But, we felt like you thought Las Mes were so much better than us." She said, rubbing her arm.

"But Brittany," Alvin said. "We didn't mean for that to happen." He said. "We…er…" Alvin was stuck.  
"Hmm…. _How to say this without saying, 'Hey, I have a secret crush on you and I really like you?'_" Alvin thought.

Suddenly, he thought of something.

"Just listen." He said. He turned and whispered something to Simon and Theodore, who seemed unsure at first, but then went along with it; whatever_ it_ was.

"What are they…?" Jeanette whispered to her sisters. They shrugged and looked back at the Chipmunks.

The lined up. They were in triangle formation with Alvin in the front, Simon in the back to the left and Theodore to the right of Simon.

As if by some mind reading ability, the animals seemed to understand that the Chipmunks were about to sing something. So they went to their trash cans and played a beat. As if by a miracle, the beat to the correct song. (**Isn't that fabulous?)**

**(One in a Million- Ne-Yo)**

Theodore: Jetsetter  
Simon: Go-getter  
Alvin: Nothing better.

Alvin: Uh

Simon slid in front of his brothers.

Simon_: Call me Mr. been there done that  
Top model chick to your every day hood rat  
Less than all but more than a few  
But I've never met one like you_

Now Alvin and Simon switched places in another Michael Jackson style slide.

_Alvin: Been all over the world  
Done a little bit of everything  
Little bit of everywhere  
With a little bit of everyone  
All the girls I've been with  
Things I've seen it takes much to impress  
But sure enough your glow it makes your soul stand out from all the rest, baby.  
_

The Chipettes didn't want to listen to this song; they were still sort of mad, but they never could resist the Chipmunks' voices. And they did sound sincere.

_Simon and Theodore: I could be in love  
But I just don't know (don't know, girl)  
Alvin: Baby one thing is for certain  
Whatever you do is working  
Other girls don't matter  
In your presence can't do what you do  
There's a million girls around but I don't see no one but you_

Alvin: Girl you're so one in a million  
Simon and Theodore: You are  
Alvin: Baby you're the best I ever had  
Simon and Theodore: Best I ever had  
Alvin: And I'm certain that  
Simon and Theodore: There ain't nothing better  
No there ain't nothing better than this

Alvin, realizing he was getting to Brittany smiled back at his brothers and moved closer to the Chipettes.

Alvin: You're not a regular girl  
You don't give a care about the loot  
Talking about I can't do for you  
But you can do for yourself  
Even though that ain't so  
Baby cause my dough don't know how to end  
But that independent thing I'm with it  
All we do is win baby

Simon and Theodore circled the Chipettes, slowly. 

Simon and Theodore: I could be in love  
But I just don't know (don't know, girl)  
Alvin: Baby one thing is for certain  
Whatever you do is working  
Other girls don't matter

In your presence can't do what you do  
There's a million girls around but I don't see no one but you

Baby you're so one in a million  
Simon and Theodore: You are  
Alvin: Baby you're the best I ever had  
Simon and Theodore: Best I ever had  
Alvin: And I'm certain that  
Simon and Theodore: There ain't nothing better  
No there ain't nothing better than this

With that, The Chipmunks each extended a paw and took their counterpart's and pulled them into the dance. (**Not the dance parts with the 3 ho girls, the Michael Jackson dances.**) The Chipettes, now smiling, didn't refuse and danced with them.

_Alvin: Girl you're so one in a million  
Simon and Theodore: You are  
Alvin: Baby you're the best I ever had  
Simon and Theodore: Best I ever had  
Alvin: And I'm certain that  
Simon and Theodore: There ain't nothing better  
No there ain't nothing better than this  
_

They let go of the Chipettes' paws and spun back to their original spots, leaving The Chipettes very flustered. Simon was still behind Alvin to the right this time when he sang.

_Simon: Diamond girl,  
Only one in the world,  
Just one of a kind,  
She mine. _

Finally Theodore moved up next to Alvin.

Theodore: Ooh all that I can think about is what this thing could be  
A future baby  
Baby you're one of a kind  
That means that you're the only one for me  
Only one for me

Baby

_Simon: (girl)_

_Alvin: You're so one in a million  
Simon and Theodore: You are  
Alvin: Baby you're the best I ever had  
Simon and Theodore: Best I ever had  
Alvin: And I'm certain that  
Simon and Theodore: There ain't nothing better  
No there ain't nothing better than this  
Alvin: Girl you're so one in a million  
Simon and Theodore: You are  
Alvin: Baby you're the best I ever had  
Simon and Theodore: Best I ever had  
Alvin: And I'm certain that  
Simon and Theodore: There ain't nothing better  
No there ain't nothing better than this_

They snapped their fingers a few more times until the animals lessened, and finally stopped playing on the drums.

The Chipmunks looked back at the Chipettes.

Brittany grinned. "You guys really meant all that stuff," she asked. "About how, you didn't think Las Mes was better than us?" (**That's what they were telling them with the song people, they didn't admit their crushes, yet**)

The Chipmunks nodded.

"Yes," Alvin said. "We're really sorry you got the wrong idea."

"But," Simon interjected. "It was sorta our fault you _got_ that idea."

"And we're sorry." Theodore finished.

"Please, Brittany." Alvin pleaded. "We promise, we'll never hurt you like this again."

"But you guys can't stay here." Simon said. "It'd be like, losing our best friends."

The Chipettes ears twitched. "We're your best friends?" they asked, in a surprised tone.

The Chipmunks nodded. Brittany turned around.

"Well, Brit?" Jeanette asked. "They sound like they're very sorry."

"It's up to you…"Eleanor said. Brittany looked at both sisters.

"Okay, I think I've decided." She said and turned to the boys.

"Guys…" she said. They looked at her with huge eyes as if they had been awaiting the results of a trail. Jeanette and Eleanor looked at her, too.

Brittany sighed. "Let's go home!" she exclaimed, giving the "victory" sign.

"YEAH!" Everyone exclaimed, jumping into the air.

* * *

Dave was helping back the Chipettes' put their items into the cart. They chose to take their things, and with some reasoning towards Brittany, to leave some things for their animal friends to thank them.

"Good-bye, TV." She said, like she was leaving a best friend. Eleanor rolled her eyes.

"Please, Brittany, there is a TV back at the Chipmunks' house." She said.

"I know, but finally I could watch whatever I wanted, whenever I wanted." She said.

As they climbed into the cart, Wendy hopped over. She looked sad to see her friends go. The Chipmunks ran into Dave and Claire's laps in fear.

"AAHHH!" They yelled.

"Driver, pull off!" Alvin said.

"It's going to EAT US!" Theodore yelled. The Chipettes rolled their eyes.

"Now she's _not_!" Brittany snapped. "She's our friend." She said and rubbed her nose.

"We're really gonna miss you, Wendy." Eleanor said sadly, rubbing her cheek.

"We promise, if we ever come back, we'll come see you." Jeanette said, hugging her nose.

"Take care of all the animals." Eleanor said. Wendy seemed to understand and nodded. Everyone looked at Brittany. She sighed. Then she went up and hugged Wendy.

"Wendy, I'm leaving my nail polish, to you." She said, inserting a hot pink nail polish into Wendy's pouch. "Use it well." Wendy gave (**some sort of kangaroo**) cry in happiness and licked Brittany. This time, Brittany didn't mind.

"Bye-bye, Wendy." She said. Wendy licked Eleanor, then Jeanette, Dave, Claire, even the Chipmunks and the driver.

"I don't get paid enough for this." She said, jokingly.

Finally Wendy hopped away from the car. From a distance, the other animals gave their goodbye cries, to which the Chipettes responded.

"Bye everyone!" The Chipettes called and waved, as the car began to move.

"See ya, take care." The Chipmunks waved, too.

"Bye!" Dave and Claire called. The car started to pick up speed, and drove back to the airport.

Wendy waved until the car was out of sigh.

She then hopped back towards the other animals.

Meanwhile, (**from the overhead view of the car driving down a long highway; as in, you see the top of the car, not the people in it. Like when the Chipmunks and Dave were in the car at the end of the 1****st**** movie and Alvin was honking the horn and dissin' Dave.) **Brittany asked, "So, how did you find out the truth about Las Mes?"

Then, everyone seemed to answer at once.

"Oh it was crazy!" they said. "They like, tied us up!"

"_Tied you up_?" The Chipettes replied.

"Yeah, man they have problems!" they replied.

"Wow!" The Chipettes replied.

"They never woulda got out if it weren't for me." Dave interjected.

And everyone laughed all the way to the airport.

* * *

_**Wendy and the animals would later become the Chipettes' replacements for animal entertainment in Australia, rising to fame as, "Wendy's Amazing Aminals!", a band including a kangaroo, many wild birds, stray cats and dogs, and three dingoes.**_

* * *

**Well who liked that chapter, the next one will be very short and there will be a special ending after that. Then, it's Las Mes's descriptions. If you're doing the thing where you are guessing which Pokémon Mystery Dungeon 2/3 character each member of Las Mes is like, you may submit your guesses in a review.**

**So, you know the three dingoes in the band?**

**P.S. The One in A Million wasn't signifying love or anything; their crushes are still a secret. It was just to show that Las Mes couldn't compare to the Chipettes, so…yeah.**

**So, tell me if you likey.**


	23. The Last Trial

**Ooooh, one more chap to go! It's been so fun, writing this! This chapter is like really short, but I've been wanting to do this, so, hear it go~**

* * *

After a long flight and drive back to Los Angeles, The Chipmunks, Chipettes, Dave, and Claire returned home. The Chipettes retuned all of their stuff to the room, which now looked like their room again, along with switching to their regular clothes.

Everything was back to normal.

* * *

While watching TV, the ice cream jingle sounded from outside.

"ICE CREAM!" They shouted. They bounced on the sofa looking expectantly at Dave and Claire. Dave and Claire looked at each other and smiled.

"Go ahead." Dave said. The Chipmunks and Chipettes cheered and ran outside.

"_One _this time, Theodore." Dave reminded him.

"_Okay_, Dave." Theodore replied and ran out to the truck.

After everyone ordered their ice cream, they started walking back to the house. Upon turning into the walkway to the house, they saw three creature come towards them from a bush. They stopped and looked.

Three small, white, though not albino, chipmunks were approaching them.

The middle sized one wore a red dress, the tallest one wore a blue T-shirt, and the shortest one wore a long, green shirt. All three had two pigtails in the front and one in the back.

The middle sized one spoke. She had a thick accent.

"Hello." She said. "I am Anastazja." Then, the tallest one spoke.

"And I am Janecska." She said with the same accent. Finally, the shortest one spoke.

"And I'm Khrystyna." She said, yet again with the accent.

The Chipmunks and The Chipettes, in shock at the girls, slowly licked their ice cream; Theodore almost dropped his.

Anastazja spoke again. "We are from Poland." She said.

"And we were wondering if we could have a place to stay." Janecska added. Khrystyna nodded.

The Chipmunks looked at each other. The Chipettes looked at each other. Then the Chipmunks looked back at Anastazja, Janecska, and Khrystyna.

"There's a pet shop not too far from here." Alvin said.

"I'm sure they'll take you in." Simon added.

"And I've heard they have great food." Theodore said.

Anastazja, Janecska, and Khrystyna looked shocked.

"But uh…" Anastazja tried to interject, but the Chipmunks held out their arms and the Chipettes took their counterpart's, as if they were chauffeurs.

"Sorry, but we can't take in anyone else." Simon said, with Jeanette waving at them as they went inside.

"That might just cause problems." Alvin said, following them. "Trust me." He added as Brittany waved at the three.

"Stay safe!" Theodore and Eleanor said. They all approached the doggie-door flap.

"Bye-bye, have a safe trip!" They said, and went inside.

"Please, just let us stay one night!" Janecska pleaded. Simon stuck his head out of the doggie-flap.

"Hey check and see if you're at the pet store, and if you're not, get there." he said. "Okay, bye-bye."

Anastazja, Janecska, and Khrystyna looked at each other.

"We came all the way from Poland to be blown off?" Anastazja asked her sisters.

"Well, as they say here," Janecska said. "This sucks." But Khrystyna looked giddy.

"Theodore was even cuter in person. Don't you think?" she asked her sisters; who had (**Mystery Dungeon Sweatdrop Face**).

"What now?" Janecska asked. Anastazja appeared to be thinking.

"I guess we go back to Poland." Anastazja answered.

* * *

_**Anastazja, Janecska, and Khrystyna would return to Poland to get adopted by a hotdog salesman and help sell hotdogs at his mobile hotdog stand.**_

* * *

**The End**

**Or is it?**

* * *

**Okay, I know that was weird, but I been had the idea for Polish Chipettes coming in the blueprints of this story. ****I thought it'd be funny. **

**Also in the blueprints were the line Simon said as he went inside. It was an edited version of the line Kenan said to Roger in the episode he appeared in with Kel in "Sister Sister". Kenan said, "Check to see if you're at _home, _and if you're not, get there." The point is, they were trying to get rid of somebody. So Simon said it like Kenan said it; sort of Ghetto and like a playa. XD You should see the episode if you wanna know what I'm talkin bout. But who wouldn't watch Sister Sister -_-?**

**Although I think you'll all like the next chapter a bit better.**

**P.S. I wanted Anastazja, Janecska, and Khrystyna to end up happily since they **_**did **_**get epically dumped. So, yay! Hotdog sale people. LOL**

**Did you like this chap?**

**Review~**


	24. On The Outside Of The Cage

**Well here it is! The LAST and FINAL CHAPTER OF MEET LAS MES! WOW! It's been like a year! I think my first story was a huge success! And what better way to end it, than with a HILARIOUS CONCLUSION!~**

* * *

May, June, and September sat two more days in the cage.

"I'm really getting bored in here." May said. June just looked at her.

"And what do you suggest we do about it? There's NO ONE around to let us out!" she stressed.

May hung her head and sighed. "We're never getting out of here."

Meanwhile, three chipmunks were casually taking a walk.

One wore a black jacket with a red top underneath. He had a red cap with a black 'B' on the front. His name was Brian.

The second wore a black jacket with a London topaz colored top underneath. His name was Jason.

The third chipmunk wore a black jacket with a grass green colored top underneath. His name was Ethan.

As they were walking, something caught Brian's eye. It was Las Mes's cage. He pointed to show his brothers.

"Hey, look over there!" he said. Jason and Ethan looked. They saw the cage.

"And?" Jason asked, not really in shock.

"And?" Brian couldn't believe he didn't care. "It's hot chicks, in a cage! This is an amazing opportunity!"

"To do what?" Jason asked, only to see, Brian heading towards the cage.

"Hey guys, look over there." September said, seeing Brian and his brothers a little while away.

"What is it deary?" May asked, looking.

June looked as well and saw the figures of three chipmunks. "Is that the Chipmunks?"

May squealed. "They must have come back to save us! The must not have found the Chipettes and realized that we could be famous with them instead!"

September looked closer." That doesn't look like them." She could tell that those were different outfits.

Brian was a foot away from the cage.

June sagged her shoulders and hung her head. "It's not them."

May was disappointed that it wasn't them, but she figured they still may be able to get freed. In a whispered voice, she said, "Whoever it is, maybe they'll let us out!"

Brian approached the cage.

"Hey beautifuls." He said.

May flushed. "Beautiful? Hehe, I'm May." She said.

June, upon hearing Brian, rested her head on her paw and said. "Oh come on…"

Brian winked at May. "May, great name." he said causing her to giggle.

Meanwhile, Jason and Ethan were still looking from afar.

"Crap," Jason said. "He's talking to them."

"Let's go over, Jase." Ethan said. "Come on." He said, and ran over to the cage.

Jason face palmed and walked over to the cage.

"Hi." Ethan said when he reached the cage.

"Hey" Jason said, plainly.

"And who do we have the pleasure of meeting here?" May asked.

But before any of them could answer, September went from chipmunk to chipmunk shaking paws with them, like her usual, excited self.

"HIIIIIIIII! I'm September, new FREINDS, but you can call me APRIL new FRIENDS! WEEEEEEEEEE!"

May hit June with her elbow. "Be polite! Introduce yourself!"

In a somewhat more interested voice, June introduced herself by merely saying, "June."

"Como vois vosotros nombres?" September asked.

Jason's ears twitched. "Oh, usted es Español. Encantado de conocerte." He said.

But Brian and Ethan were clueless.

"Jase, what did she say?" Ethan asked.

"Am I the only one of us who pays attention during any language class?" he asked, annoyed.

"Yes." Brian and Ethan replied.

Jason sighed. "She asked our names."

"I'm Brian." Brain said.

"Hola. I'm Jason" Jason said.

"H-hi. I'm Ethan" Ethan stuttered, nervously.

"Okay, Brain." May said, flirtatiously.

September noticed something, but she didn't know what. She was thinking. "That sounds familiar somehow."

Suddenly she gasped. "OOOOOOHH! May, June, their names start with B, J, and E!" she exclaimed.

June looked at her like she just said the stupidest, most obvious fact in the world. "Yeah, and ours start with M, J, and S. What are you getting at?"

May whispered to herself. "B, J, E..." She gasped, too. "Oh! Their names start with the same letters as the Chipettes." She said, aloud.

June rolled her eyes. "Oh, them again." She said, annoyed at having them mentioned.

"Yep, yep!" September said, like she'd done a good job.

May looked back at the three chipmunks. "So tell me, who are you guys?"

June rested her head on her hand again. "From the looks of it, they look like Chipmunk posers." She said, referring to the outfits and color scheme.

May hit her with her elbow and angrily, but smiling whispered "Shut up!"

"Yeah, SHUT UP!" Brian yelled. **(Mystery Dungeon angry)**

"DON'T TELL MY SISTER TO SHUT UP!" May yelled back. **(Mystery Dungeon Angry)**

September got on all fours and barked at him.

"Eep!" Ethan said, scared by the sudden double outrage.

"Did she just bark?" Jason whispered to himself.

But June was merely taken aback. "Whoo, it's like another May. Calm down, hothead." She said.

Jason took off Brian's cap and smacked him on the head repeatedly.

"Take your own advice and shut the heck up." He said.

Brian snatched back his cap and put it on.

"Sorry." He sighed

"Okay then." May said, and straightened her hair. "Now what?"

Jason continued. "Anyway, we aren't-" but he was interrupted.

"YOU KNOW THE CHIPMUNKS AND CHIPETTES?" Ethan asked in awe.

"Yaaaaa," September said, getting up. "We know the Chipmunks and the Chipettes. We lived with then fo a while."

"Aye." May said to herself, thinking of the Chipettes.

"You lived with them? That's incredible!" Ethan said, excitedly.

"He's so gullible." Brian whispered to himself.

June looked at the three.

"If you're not posers..." she began.

"Why you gots similar outfits to theirs?" September finished.

Jason began to explain. "Yes, as our outfits may be similar or…" he was saying, when he stopped to look down at his clothes.

Then he exclaimed, "WHAT WAS ALICE THINKING WHEN SHE MADE THESE? This is embarrassing, I look just like Simon!"

"He doesn't look as good as Simon." June said to herself.

"Alice...?" September asked quietly.

But June didn't want to hear anything else. "Shhhhh!" she commanded September and September sat sadly.

Meanwhile the boys were still talking about the clothes.

"Does that mean we're posers?" Ethan asked, with puppy dog eyes.

But Jason pet his head. "No." he said. "It just makes everyone think we are."

"Oh?" Ethan and Brian said, dumbfounded.

May, ignoring the clothes topic, went back to the topic of the Chipettes.

"But, about living with The Chipettes…? Not so incredible..." she said.

June, finally fully irritated, in a sarcastic voice said, "Uh, listen we'd love to learn more about you guys but uh if you haven't  
noticed we're um," she grabbed two cage bars and raised her voice. "LOCKED IN A CAGE!"

May saw this as her opportunity. With big, sad, looking anime eyes, she looked into Brain's and grabbed his paws. With a voice of dramatic distress, she said, "Those mean Chipettes got us put in this cage in the first place!"

The boys, couldn't believe it.

"The Chipettes put you in this cage?" Brian asked, in shock.

"That's horrible!" Ethan said.

"Well, uh they're the reason we're in this cage." May stuttered.

But Jason was more concerned with June's attitude. "If you asked in the first place, we would've let you out. But due to the sarcasm-" but before he could finish, Brian interrupted him.

"Where's the door to let you out?" he asked.

"BRIAN!" Jason said, loudly.

"JASON?" Brian responded, confused about his brother's attitude.

Jason pulled his brother away from the cage a bit.

"Did you not think of why they are locked in that in the first place?" he asked, as if it should have been the first thing that came to his mind.

"Hmmm. Did I think of why hot chicks are locked in a cage?" he asked, sarcastically. "No. Maybe the Chipettes were jealous."

"Yes, jealous, very jealous they were." June said, overhearing him.

Jason was dumbfounded. "Whatever, just..." he said, turning back to the cage.

"And anyway," May said, with big eyes again, "You wouldn't leave us here to die, would you?"

September joined in. With huge puppy dog eyes, she added, "We may starve."

"There are big dogs lurking about." June said.

Brian looked at his brother. "Come on Jase, have a heart."

Jason sighed; there was no way to convince him not to free trapped girls. "Okay. Where's the door?" he asked.

To herself, June mumbled, "If we knew where the door was…"

But May heard her, "Be QUIET!" she stressed, silently.

"It only opens from the outside!" September yelled, as if they weren't right in front of her.

All six looked around.

"I don't see a door anywhere!" May said.

June thought hard. "But, hmmm...when we got in..."

"OH! Guys!" September said, jumping. "When we rolled the cage to get the acorn…!"

"That's it!" May and June said.

"Good job, Abril." June said.

"Okay, boys...we think we're standing on the door." May said. "Could you help us turn the cage sideways?"

"Sure!" Brian said.

Brian, Jason and Ethan all stood on one side

"When should we push?" Jason asked.

Las Mes walked to the other side if the cage with their backs facing the boys.

"Okay," May said. "It only needs to turn once, okay?"

"Ready?" June said.

They all put their paws on the cage.

"NOW!" September exclaimed.

They pushed the cage. It rotated so that the door was now in front of Brian, Jason, and Ethan.

"Great!" Brian said.

"It worked!" Jason added.

Brian opened the door and let Las Mes out of the cage by keeping the door open.

"Yeah!" Las Mes said, upon receiving freedom.

They shook their fluffy fur in the air, of which September shook on all fours.

"Thanks, you guys!" May said, and hugged Brian. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah that was great!" June said, hugging Jason.

"Woohoo!" September said and tackled Ethan in an attempted hug.

"You guys are like out heroes!" May said, releasing Brian.

We would've never got out if you hadn't come by!" June said.

"I do have a tendency to be hero like." Brian beamed.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Sure you do. You believe the lie."

"We weren't properly introduced." May said. Las Mes lined up.

"We're Las Mes!" The three said and preformed the Las Mes pose.

"Hey, May, what does Las Mes mean?" Brian asked.

"It means "The Months" in Spanish. We're Mexican." She replied.

"I _knew _you were Mexican!" Brian said.

"_That was me_." Jason thought.

June rolled her eyes. "May, June, September. Months?" she sighed and looked at September. "Some names worse than others, but nevertheless."

"Las Mes is our group name." September explained.

"We want to be famous singers," May gushed. "Like Alvin and the Chipmunks."

"Or rather," June corrected. "Like The Chipettes." She said, with no enthusiasm on the word "Chipettes."

"But better than them!" May objected." We are like much better."  
"Eleanor's my FRIEND!" September said excitedly.

"We are still trying to come up with a decent group name..." Ethan was saying.

"We had one, but then Alvin and the chipmunks came out and we couldn't use our name." Jason said.

"Hold up, wait. Group name? For what?" May asked, confused.

"We're singers too!" Brian said.

"Y-you are?" June asked, surprised at the coincidence.

"Yep, we are." Jason said.

They formed the "Brian and the Chipmunks pose." Ethan in the middle at the front, kneeling pointing forward with both arms and index fingers with a small smile. Jason behind to his left with arms crossed and Brian to his right with both arms crossed. Jason and Brian are back to back looking at the girls with flirtatious grins.

September clapped. "How weird is that?" she said.

May, giggling and clapping, asked. "So you guys are singers, too?"

"We're pretty good." Brian said. "If you guys sing as good as you look, I couldn't understand why you aren't already famous."

May whispered to June, grinning. I like that one. He's hot, almost like Alvin." She smirked.

June whispered back. "Yeah, I'm sure you of all people would say that about someone you just met! He's totally flirting with you."

May replied in whisper. "Cause he know's what's hot and what's not." She then turned to Brian, Ethan, and Jason. "Well, we could not get famous alone so we tried to get help from the Chipmunks and Chipettes." She walked behind Brian and put her paws on his shoulders.

"But the Chipettes were so mean! They were always accusing us of things! And then, because of them, we got trapped in that cage!"

"Yeah, we tried to be nice to them, but...uh...they were...um so jealous!" June said. "Probably because they like The Chipmunks."

September nodded.

"Seriously," Brian said. "They were also probably worried that you guys were so great that you'd be better than them. Then obviously did this to you so that that wouldn't happen."

"It seems believable and it does seem to piece together." Jason thought.

"That's, that's just plain mean." Ethan said, finding it hard to believe.

"Jump on the band wagon." Jason thought. "How do they sleep at night? He said.

"Yeah, that's what we said!" May said.

"And now we have nothing to do with ourselves." June sulked, hanging her head.

"So you got nothing to do with yourselves..." Jason said.

"Is there anything you want to do?" Brian asked.

"Yeah!" Ethan said, enthusiastically. "We could help, maybe."

June smirked. "Well..." she nudged May.

"I think there is something you can help us do!" May said, agreeing.

But September didn't get it. "Really? What?" June pinched her. "Ow...oh...OH YEAH! YEAH! There is something you can help us with!" she said.

"Just say the word!" Brian said, eagerly.

"I'm not so sure." Jason said to himself.

"Anything, we'll help you." Ethan said, smiling.

May smiled cutely. "Weeell..."she began, but suddenly balled up her fist in front of her and yelled fiercely, "WE WANT REVENGE ON THE  
CHIPETTES!" she yelled, her voice seemed to echo.

"Yeah, especially that Jeanette!" June said, her voice echoing also.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" September laughed maniacally, her voice also echoing.

Wind swirled around them, picking up leaves like a tornado and lighting struck really randomly around the six.

The odd weather stopped after about four seconds.

Las Mes smiled sweetly.

Brian, Jason, and Ethan looked terrified. Ethan looked like he was about to cry.

"_Now_ do you regret letting them out?" Jason whispered to Brian.

"Anything else?" Brian asked, stiffly.

"Besides that?" Jason added, reluctantly.

"Hmm, nope that's about it!~" May said, with her arms behind her back, rocking back and forth on her feet.

"Except maybe becoming famous." June pointed out.

"But that's later in the game. Let's focus on revenge right now." May smiled.

"Venganzaaaaa~" September said, in a loud, whispered voice.

Brian, Jason, and Ethan all looked at each other.

"Er...er..." Brian stuttered.

"What he's trying to say," Jason tried to help. "Is we'd love to help but, honestly revenge on the Chipettes...?"

"Makes you sound..." Ethan mumbled.

"Just a little... erm..." Jason tried to help. Brian stepped in front of them.

"What these two are babbling about is…" Brian laughed nervously. "Ya sound insane when you say that."

Las Mes blinked.

September tilted her head to the side. "_Insane_?" she said, quietly.

"But we were trapped in a cage..." May said.

"For days..." June added.

Brian took May's paws. "We understand that, honestly we do."

"But, getting revenge on someone is pretty weird." Jason said. "Every heard of forgive and forget?"

"Why, not just..." Ethan started, but Jason interrupted him.

"Don't give them other ideas!" he snapped.

May nodded. "Yeah you're right." She said and started walking.

June took Jason's paws and followed May. "I guess we should just forgive them."

"That was kinda evil for us to suggest." September said. She walked next to her sisters holding Ethan's paws.

"You're sooooo smart Brian." May swooned.

"Really?" Brian said. "See Jason, she thinks I'm smart." He bragged.

"Uh-huh." Jason said, a little dazed from holding June's paws.

"I wouldn't say evil." Ethan said, blushing bright red.

May continued. "Oh yeah, you're even smarter than Simon.~"

"Maybe we can, just try to be famous on our own." June said.

"You three are the best. Especially you Ethan.~" September said.

Las Mes were nearing the cage with Brian, Jason, and Ethan.

Brian rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Well, you know…~" he said.

"_Something weird is going on here_." Jason thought. "Y-yeah" he said.

"Thanks April." Ethan said, smiling.

May grinned. "One quick question...what are you three gonna do?" she asked.

June spoke in a whispered tone in Jason's ear. "You have to have some sort of idea."

September giggled.

They were right next to the cage.

"Dunno." Brian said, slyly. "We were just going for a walk, so maybe we'll finish the walk, with some pretty girls." He said.

Jason looked at Brian." Are you not the slightest bit fricking suspicious?" he asked, unbelievingly at Brian's attitude.

Brian and Ethan looked at each other, then back at Jason. "Why would we be?" they asked.

Las Mes giggled.

"And by pretty girls do you mean us?" May asked.

"Cause we'd love to!" June said, excitedly.

"Only, before we go..." September said.

"Could you check something for me?" May asked, blinking cutely.

"Sure what is it?" Brian asked.

Jason sighed and face-palmed.

"I think some of my sequins from my belt fell out while we were pushing the cage." May said, holding her large "M" belt. "Could you  
guys help us look for them?"

June and September nodded.

"Sure" Brian said. He entered the cage. Jason stretched his body and peered in the cage.

"I don't see any missi-" he was saying before Brian pulled him into the cage.

"Just help." He said.

Ethan got in as well.

They were crawling on their knees looking for the sequins, but didn't see any.

"I don't see anything like sequins, May." Ethan said.

"Hmm, you don't?" May said, looking in the cage.

"That may be because..." June turned around.

"They aren't IN there!" September said.

"Now, girls!" May sang.

Las Mes closed the cage door.

"September, quick!" June said.

September gnawed on the cage door so that it was bent and couldn't be opened.

"Now turn it!" May sang, again.

Las Mes turned the cage so that the door was now above Brian, Jason, and Ethan.

The boys shook themselves off and stood up. They looked up at the gnawed cage door.

"Jeez, what just happened?" Brian asked.

"We got conned by girls!" Jason almost yelled.

"Oh, I'm still disorientated!" Ethan said, in a confused tone.

Las Mes walked over to the cage with their paws on their hips.

"Hmm," May said. "Too bad we have to trap you." She said and winked at Brain. "You were a cutie~"

"Why May?" Brian asked, but Jason answered.

"I can tell ya why. That door was the lock and you were the key!"

June laughed. "I couldn't have put it better myself, Jase." She said.

September giggled.

"Sorry, boo, but when we want revenge...we get it!" May said.

"And well, you guys are kinda cool, but..." June began.

"You couldn't see through a trap by three girls!" May finished.

"Bye bye~" September said.

Las Mes turned and blew kisses at them as they walked away.

Brian was in shock. "We...got conned...BY GIRLS!"

"NO REALLY? I THOUGHT THEY WERE BOYS!" Jason said, sarcastically. "And also, this is all your fault!" he yelled.

"My fault?" Brian retorted.

"Glad, you admit it!" Jason said. Ethan finally spoke.

"And I thought I had new friends, guess not." He said.

There was silence for a few seconds.

"Only one thing to do now." Brian said.

"What?" Jason asked, not seeing anything they could possibly do.

Brian grabbed onto bars and shook them.

"HEEEEELP! LET US OUUUUUUUT!" He yelled.

Jason face-palmed. "Can you believe we're related to him, Eth?" he asked Ethan.

However, Ethan was now next to Brian, also screaming.

Jason sighed. **(Mystery Dungeon Sweat-Drop Face)**

* * *

**I'd like to thank the co-writer of this chapter, SakuraXxXIchigo for the use of her OC chipmunks, Brian, Jason, and Ethan who are featured in her story: "Alvin and the Chipmunks and Brian and the Chipmunks?" as well as for her part in making the chapter.**

**Well, who liked this chap? I thought it was hilarious! To commemorate this event, check out SakuraXxXIchigo's DeviantArt for a picture that was made of a particular scene in this chapter.**

**To read more about Brian, Jason, and Ethan, check out "Alvin and the Chipmunks and Brian and the Chipmunks"!**

**Next chapter: Las Mes descriptions **


	25. The Real Las Mes

**Okay, so now it's time to find out everything you want to know about Las Mes. Along with the winners of the challenge.**

* * *

**May**

If you guessed Dusknior, you're right!

From the beginning, like Dusknior in the games, May is very polite and friendly. But, like Dusknior, when it came down to that moment when all is revealed, May turns out to be evil, just like Dusknior.

May is slightly calmer than Brittany in terms of hot-headedness. She cares for her sisters more than anything and will always defend them. Even after scolding June by smacking her upside her head, she rubbed it for her to ease the pain. June and May seem to work as a tag-team for obvious reasons, with September as their "bad cop".

In the beginning, May is polite and friendly. She as attached to Alvin and thinks of Brittany as a frienemy. She doesn't like how Brittany stereotypes her for being a wild animal. Later she reveals that she has a crush on Alvin **(but that was obvious). **She kissed him by lying to him saying she always wanted to do the Romeo and Juliet scene with him. She also wanted Brittany to see it. This displays her conniving behavior. She is also later shown to be "mentally unstable". She goes into short rages, during which she paces and screams angry Spanish phrases.

May is somewhat attractive, shown by Alvin and Brian **(In the epilogue)**, and uses this to her advantages by charming them. Although, she admits she thinks they both are cute and has even kissed both of them.

**June**

If you guessed Skunktank/ Team Skull, you're right!

June, the overconfident, sassy, diva, fashionista of Las Mes. When Team Skull joins the Guild, in front of everyone else, they are very nice. However, when it's just you and them, they go back to their evil selves.

Same with June, yes? In front of everyone else, June was not as nice as May appeared to be, but she wasn't completely bad. However, when it came down to being alone with Jeanette, June was meaner that Brittany was ever in the cartoons **(Cause she was really mean sometimes people).**

June is the oldest out of Las Mes, though she isn't the leader. She is deep black in fur color, because of which, she has very bright, golden eyes. She likes the colors cerulean and indigo. She adores fashion, but isn't very girly. However, she believes charm and grace overpower duration **(it's better to perform more gracefully than more tricks. As seen in the dance off.) **She is shown not to be very coordinated.

June loves her sisters, since they are her sisters, but she is very easily annoyed by them, especially when it is revealed that they aren't as nice as they seem. She seems to have conflicts with both of her sisters, though her relationship with May is shown to be more of an argumentative one. She, like May, babies September. However, it is also revealed she doesn't care much for September either. She is the only sane member of Las Mes, seeing that both May and September have extreme anger issues and bipolar disorder, respectively. She even said it was "Cruel and unusual punishment" to be trapped in a cage with her sisters. She believes September has a chemical imbalance and that May is mentally unstable. She even thinks that May was born black like she and September, but that as she became crazier and crazier, her fur gradually turned vast white. However, she isn't always so sassy and is sometimes intimidated by Brittany. She also didn't really care when she lost the dance off.

She can't understand why Simon likes Jeanette, believing her to be hideous. Her crush on him is contradicted by the fact that she hates him for liking Jeanette. June never liked Jeanette, but wasn't always mean to her. However, she never liked her style or her timid behavior and upfrontly told her that Simon preferred her, which was not true. Based on what she says at the end of the story, she may want Simon more that intimidating Jeanette.

**September**

If you guessed Celebi, you're right.

I OVERDID the Celebi thing. In the game, Celebi is described as "A little odd" and normally when referring to Grovile, would call him "dear" or "sweetie" because of her crush on him. Well, I overdid the "odd" factor, turning it into bipolar instead **(OOPS). **September, however, also did have a very obvious crush on Theodore and would sometimes call him "sweetie" or "dear" out of attraction.

Like May, September is more qualified to be called insane rather than evil. In fact, she is very young and naïve, probably too much to even understand much. However she knows what to do when told. She is described as "off the wall", "Crazy", "weird", "off her rocker", "dotty", "mysterious" and, of course, "odd". September is definitely the living definition of overly random. She believes Eleanor is overweight, but she isn't that much thinner than her. Oddly enough, she doesn't think Theodore is.

September sees Eleanor as her best friend, but she sees everyone as her best friend. If you have an OC chipette, she'd probably see them as her best friend. She knows Eleanor has a crush on Theodore, but unlike her sisters, she doesn't hate her out of rivalry for it. It is unknown how she feels about it. Since her separation from the Chipmunks and Chipettes, she still thinks of Eleanor as her best friend and doesn't have any hatred towards her.

September is never shown to be angry, except in later chapters when she charges Theodore and barks, hisses, and meows at the Chipmunks. This is due to the fact that a bipolar person can be happy in one second and crying the next second. Therefore, she probably didn't intend to hurt Theodore when she charged him. Which, is another weird trait for her; crying out. September has barked, meowed, purred; basically any sound but her own.

It is revealed September not only in called by two names, but also has two hairstyles. She normally wears plats, but also wears curly pigtails that point up in the air.

**Las Mes**

Las Mes are Mexican born chipmunks yearning for stardom and to be the Chipmunks' girlfriends. **(The wonderful ambitions of every kid).** They made an entire plan to try to achieve this, but it didn't work out and actually backfired, getting them trapped in a cage. They later charmed Brian and the Chipmunks into letting them out and trapped them in instead. It the end of the story, May vowed revenge on Brittany.

It is impossible to overpower them, together or separate. Try May, and she'll go off. Try June, and she'll insult you and your clothes. Try September, well, just hope _you're_ one of the _lucky_ ones who actually can escape. They can, however, be intimidated; so far, only by Brittany.

Now you know the real Las Mes. But remember, they can be nice…if you don't cross 'em~

* * *

**Trivia:**

**June's real name is Junio, the Spanish word for June, but because most nouns, verbs, or adjectives ending in "O" are normally masculine, her sisters refer to her as Junia, even though that doesn't mean "June".**

**September spoke more Spanish than any other member of Las Mes.**

**Jeanette and June, counterparts, both have names beginning with the letter "J".**

**September seems to know that she acts before she thinks.**

**May is the middle aged member of Las Mes, however, she acts as the parental figure.**

**Out of all of Las Mes, June gets most irratated when people don't know what Las Mes means. But she gets the most irratated when they don't know _why _they call themselves Las Mes.**

**Because Theodore (small, green) chipmunk has the highest voice of the Chipmunks and Jeanette (smart, blue) chipette has the highest voice of the Chipettes, I made May (Leader, red/pink) have the highest voice of Las Mes, because a leader never had the highest voice. **

**Their motto is "We're bringin' that fire like a hot enchilada!" (No, they never actually said this in the chapter, but I thought they should have a motto~)**

**Thier theme song is "Diva".**

* * *

**So the readers who answered May correctly are HammyHam and SakuraXxXIchigo, congrats.**

**The reader who answered June correctly is HammyHam . Good job, fool~**

**And the reader who answered September correctly is HammyHam. Uh-huh. But, I _did _over do the odd in September and she also has triats of Sabeye, so SakuraXxXIchigo got that ine right, too.**

**So Hammyham wins the Las Mes section. Yay~ I'll give you a quarter...**

* * *

**Next up, The Chipettes. Guess them now, they shouldn't be very hard.**

**Also, if you want to know anything else about Las Mes, just ask, and I'll get back to you :)**


End file.
